


Verdant Wind

by KHYS



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions, Emphasize on speaking to Sothis, F!Byleth, F/M, Feelings, Female Byleth, Fluff, Frustration, Insert emotional doubt here, Mutual Pining, Not Really Character Death, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Slow Burn, Spoilers, byleth is lowkey an emotional rollercoaster, i take 0 responsibility for this, they die but they technically don't? thanks divine pulse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHYS/pseuds/KHYS
Summary: A slightly alternative rendition of the Golden Deer story, where Byleth struggles with the flood of emotions that start to come over her as she spends her days at Garreg Mach Monastery. Big emphasis for focusing on Byleth's thoughts and feelings while communing with Sothis. Even for a famed and skilled mercenary, she struggles with what it's like to be a 'human'. She does her best to try and hide her struggles, but it's starting to not work as well.Claude x F!Byleth with minor background relationships.(Much of this is a rewrite, especially considering the dialogue. Some things have been omitted/added. Adding tags as need be.)





	1. The Beginning

All her life she knew the concept of emotion, but in reality it was something she could never truly express. Only a select few could understand the minor signs; her father being one of them, whether it was the slight shock in her eyes as they barely widened to the furrow of her brow when aggravated. It never really crossed her mind that it was out of the ordinary to appear so emotionless, it wasn't until she became a teenager that it started to become obvious to her. While many thought it strange for her growing up to give off nothing but a blank stare, it wasn't entirely strange to other mercenaries as her father was the same with the exception of when he became annoyed. His annoyance did come off more obvious as if he were his heart on his sleeve more in comparison to her. Sometimes, she wondered what that was like...

_ Like father like daughter, they would say. _

It did truly make her a renowned mercenary in their field, the Ashen Demon they would call her, as she could strike down any enemy with no emotion or remorse as blood stained her blade and face. Some would even think that she gets some enjoyment from the slaughter, or that her victims did not deserve any sort of emotion coming from their killer. The notion was far from the truth, there was little joy in taking the life of another. As much as she would argue, as blankly as she was, it didn't convince others that she hated it. Yet that was the life they led; the life she only knew, doing the dirty work for those that hire her so they can survive. 

_ Comes with the territory, she would quip. _

She had to always tell herself that.

It wasn't until they had saved three students from the Monastery that it started to show, as if the interest she took to them had awakened the notion from its slumber the moment they came into the village asking for aid. A part of her felt that it was because the girl in her mind had started appearing more in her dreams, it was no coincidence that she began to show more emotion at the same time they started to talk to one another. At least, that's what she thought.

Before she had expressed her concerns over the voices and dreams she kept having, she could tell by the quirk of her father’s brow everytime it came up that it bothered him. He knew how much it began affecting her, yet there was nothing to be done about it. And she knew that.

On the field as she approached the bandits, carrying her sword as if it was merely just an extension of her arm, slashing any that would dare to charge towards her. The apprehension that the students had as they saw her control the battle was unmistakable, blood spurted from the wounds she inflicted coating her porcelain skin and steel sword. So focused she was that she almost forgot that they were fighting alongside her when she could hear the whizz of an arrow pass by her to land on the target before her. To her sides, the blonde haired lancer and white haired axe wielder took down their own enemies. 

_ “So they do know how to fight.”_

Looking back slightly at the archer who winked towards her direction, she merely nodded before returning her attention back to the bandits.

_ “I should be careful about him.” _

It wasn't like her to put herself in front of another to save their life, she could tell from the shocked look her father gave her when she put herself in harm's way to save the axe wielding girl. Quite frankly, she couldn’t remember a time where she endangered herself for another. While it was an easy feat to knock the bandit back, it was only because Sothis had spun back time to redo her foolish attempt at saving them at the cost of their life. Never again will she carelessly throw her life like that.

It wasn’t until they were on the road to the monastery that it started to hit her. Her life was about to change.

Listening to the squabbles of the soon-to-be leaders as they journeyed to the so called monastery she couldn’t help but tilt her head slightly in confusion. Even though they mostly spoke to one another with her watching the back end in case other bandits tried their luck, she could tell that periodically their glances would return to her. They were nobles, the sudden job now entailed that she needed to watch out for them even though an attack right now could shut them up. There was always the potential risk of being attacked.

“This will be your first time at the monastery.” The lancer started as he looked towards her. “I’d be happy to show you around.”

"It really is Fódlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad." The archer said. 

Wondering what he meant she kept the thought to herself, she knew what bad could come of it if she pressed for questions. What does he know about the bad?

_ "Must you always keep a frown on your face!" _Sothis hissed in her mind.

“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.” The axe wielder stated.

~

Becoming a professor to the students from the monastery that they saved after their arrival was not something she had anticipated, her father being forced back into the rank of Captain from before was only natural but she assumed she would be taking a role alongside him. It was quite obvious how he felt with how much he sighed in front of her in their privacy. While apologizing rather profusely on the situation she merely shrugged her shoulders at him. Of course she would’ve rather preferred that they asked if she wanted to, but from the sounds of how this organization and their Archbishop worked it seemed that denying the “opportunity” would be met with severe repercussions. 

The way the Archbishop, Lady Rhea, looked at her made her skin crawl. It’s as if she loved her as much as she loved herself, even though she had never met the woman before.

She’d have to keep an eye on her.

Now heading down the reception hall she was instructed to find the house leaders to learn about them, under the notion that she would potentially be their professor so it would be wise to learn who they are. While it wasn’t necessarily what she wanted to do, if she was to become their teacher she would gain some sort of benefit to learning about them each individually. Afterall; strengths and weaknesses can make or break a war, and they would be learning something from her when it comes to the battlefield. The teachings passed down from her father to them would be somewhat beneficial. 

Being a mercenary she had no real reason to care for the separating nations and their struggles, growing up all she cared for was the coin that came with the job. Everything she needed was provided by her father and herself, and it's all she ever knew. To now being thrown into a pit of noble children with bright eyed ambitions she couldn't help but scoff, the world is cruel outside the luxurious walls they live in. 

Perhaps that's why she somehow took towards one of the students she had saved, even though he carried the title of a noble she could tell that his mannerisms were quite the opposite. He carried himself rather different in comparison to the two that accompanied him, it was also quite obvious that they treated him similar to that of an outsider. In the few days of traveling to return back the monastery it was easy to pick up their mannerisms and quirks, him being the one that looked like he could survive out in the wild by himself.

_ "Perhaps this could be interesting after all." _ She contemplated as her legs carried her towards the classrooms.

~

“So this must be the mercenary that is making the rounds!”

She cursed under her breath as she saw a group of students approach her upon walking into the courtyard in front of the classrooms. Although she was not truly comfortable with the idea of being approached so heavily by people, usually for her it meant that they wanted to fight, they were only really students eager to learn something about the daughter of the Blade Breaker. With a nod of her head she greeted them as she normally does, a short hello with little to no emotion. She hadn’t noticed that the crowd grew larger until she looked around and noticed that a swarm of students quite literally had her surrounded. Word must’ve spread she thought.

_ “They must be very interested in you.” _Sothis giggled.

_ “You must find a lot of joy in this.” _She groaned. 

Even the house leaders she had saved prior came up to greet her, smiles crossing their features as they observed their fellow students start to warm up to their new ally. Many of them were thankful for her actions; while she can’t say she felt like doing it for the sake of their lives she kept the thought to herself. Some were so grateful that they even offered them their services as thanks such as meals or tea. Quickly she shot the gestures down, the last thing she needed was owing people should she accept it especially if it came down to money or favors.

Excusing herself from the crowd she parted towards the dining hall, her father had given her a tour in the morning which proved useful as she could feel her stomach groan in hunger. Already it was well into the afternoon just barely touching into the evening, she didn’t realize that she spent hours talking to all the students as they gathered around her. It was only a miracle that her throat wasn’t bone dry with all the talking she did. 

Entering the large dining hall, she quickly spotted her father in the crowd at a table with the other knights. Motioning her way towards the group she took a seat beside him, staring at the food that sat waiting for her whenever she would arrive. Giving him a nod as thanks, she began to dig in. It was a pie dish of some sort, Garreg Mach Meat Pie according to him, stuffed with various ingredients like meat and cheese. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the foreign dish as it was something she had never seen before. Their meals always tended to be quite simple with being on the go so often. Lifting a spoonful into her mouth, her eyes widened slightly to the strange and fascinating flavors she had not experienced before.

“You had this before?” she asked as she looked up at Jeralt.

“Many times, what do you think?”

Pausing for a moment as she stared down at it, waiting to see if it was potentially poisonous before her lips parted. “It’s good.”

It didn’t take her long before she started eating it more, she wasn’t sure at first that she would be okay with the food that they served but quite thankful she is that she found at least one thing she enjoyed. Her whole life was spent on either rations or whatever she could find hunting, being frugal was rather an understatement when it came to taking care of themselves. Having not to worry about making her next meal or where it would come from was a relaxing thought.

Looking up at the table she could spot various students that she was with earlier take a seat at the other tables, convening with each other and reconnect to talk about the day’s events. From what she could gather it had seemed that they tended to sit by class or be with those they spend the days with, the Black Eagles being the most obvious with the exception of the small violet-haired girl. Apparently, she was incredibly shy. That’s something she’d have to break should she teach that class.

This was rather a strange feeling for her; while she was used to the rowdy bunch that accompanied them on their journeys as mercenaries, this was an entirely different environment. It was more… carefree. Brows coming together she returned back to her meal with earnest. 

“Still a strange feeling, isn’t it?” her father whispered towards her.

“Quite.” 

~

It did not come off as a surprise as she entered the Golden Deer classroom to see the shock on the students' faces as they reached the realization, had it been her in their situation they would not expect like herself to be their next professor. Each began to voice their disbelief and excitement, sizing her up with questions and observing her fully now that she stood there as their teacher. As far as height goes she stood equal if not taller than them, and her age was potentially a couple of years on them. At least, that’s what she thought.

_ “How do you not know how old you are!” _Sothis yelled, she could almost see the eye roll that she was potentially getting.

“Don’t tell me. You chose this class just to get to know me better, right? I’m flattered, really.” The archer stated. 

_ “Claude… that’s right. He was certaining aiming to get to know me when we first met, even during the walk towards the monastery.” _ she thought to herself. _ “What a strange person.” _

“Heh, whoops. Now that you’re our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully.” He responded to himself.

“I don’t mind.” she replied right away with a wave of her hand. “I’d rather you treat me as an equal than as someone above you due to a title.”

“Oh? Well then! Since we’re pretty close in age and all, I suppose formalities aren’t all that necessary.”

Suddenly the other students began to chime and chatter towards her, some still in some discomfort at a mercenary being their teacher to others wanting to spare and train with her. One even had the audacity to ask to see her muscles. Her head tilted slightly, navy hair spilling over her shoulders and bangs crossing over her eyes at the concept of showing off muscles. While her strength is noteworthy, she never thought about observing her physical looks to ensure she had the strength. Quickly she took a glance at her arms, they certainly had some tone to them but not like the student that stood before her. 

It didn’t take long until they began speaking about parties, feasts and conversations over tea. Her head bobbed back and forth to observe the conversations happening, while it was somewhat overwhelming she felt warmth light up in her chest as they planned on how to get to know her. She had to admit that she never really had any of these things when it came to meeting someone, generally it was just a handshake for whoever they met. 

_ “Strange, I never felt this way before.” _

“Sorry for the bickering Teach.” Claude started. “As you can see, the Golden Deer House is a rowdy bunch. We’re not especially unified. You’ll find nobles and commoners alike here. Those who are dedicated to their studies and alongside slackers. But, hey, that just makes your life more exciting right? I really hope you’re looking forward to the year ahead as much as I am.”

_ “Teach… hm… I get a feeling… that this will be an interesting year.” _ she nodded in agreement.

~

It was the day before the mock battle; she had been at the training grounds since dawn doing her daily sword practice, even though she had only become a professor several days ago she had never let up on her training. Wooden sword in hand, she continuously striked at her inanimate target with moderate amounts of energy. Her trainings always emphasized on the need to kill, although that would be impossible to reenact someone coming at her with murder in their eyes as she fought a fake target she never the less kept the notion in her thoughts. It never hurt to always remember the cruel world that existed outside the walls. 

Tirelessly she worked her students to learning the art of the battlefield and excelling their proficiencies these last few days, giving them the day to rest at their leisure to ensure that they were ready for tomorrow. Although there was never being “trained enough”, it would suffice for a simple battle between classes. 

As her sword came down on the target one last time she could hear footsteps coming towards her. 

Although it shouldn’t be unusual now; Felix and Dimitri of the Blue Lions would greet her with any chance they had should they find her at the grounds, Caspar from the Black Eagles was especially eager at the opportunity to fight her. Their minds were always filled with excelling to become better fighters, although Raphael was the same it was under the reasoning of just having more muscle and to eat. The other Golden Deer trained normally, the exception being Hilda, but not with the extent of the students from the other houses. Her heart did swell a little to see them approach her each time asking for a duel, even though the results always ended in defeat for them.

Damping the sweat from her forehead with a towel, she turns towards the figure to see that it was Claude approaching her. Odd, she thinks, it was unusual for him to be coming to the grounds unless it was scheduled in the class sessions. Raising a brow at him as she picked up her coat off to the side she had shed to do her training while setting down her towel. Whatever it is that he planned to approach her with, she needed to get ready mentally.

“Hey Teach.” he greeted with a wave as he came within range of her.

“Claude, what can I help you with?” she asked as she threw back on her coat, fitting her arms through the slits in the sleeves.

“Wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. Almost time for the mock battle, eh? Hmm, how should we go about this…” He started as he grasped his chin. “Well, you’ll be our commander, that much is sure. Just don’t screw it up, and everything’ll be great. Go it, Teach?”

“I’m not overly concerned.” she stated factually. Honestly, she wasn’t. If all else failed, she would handle whoever was left.

_ “I wonder if they still don’t trust me leading the way.” _

“Right. I’ll do whatever I can to help too. I mean, I’m kind of obligated to. For example! If I add a little something to their food to upset their stomachs…”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, wink, wink. I read you. You can’t officially condone that sort of thing, right?”

_ "While hilarious, I'd rather just not deal with what happens afterwards when they find out I let you do that." _ she thought to herself.

_ “I know you want him to do it.” _ Sothis taunted playfully.

“But say, hypothetically speaking, students from the other houses started racing to the infirmary… As far as anyone knows, it could just be a harmless little stomach bug making the rounds.” 

_ “He’s going to be the death of me.” _

She hadn’t realized that Edelgard and Dimitri had heard in on the conversation from afar, casually strolling up to the soon-to-be Duke to lecture him on the fairness of schemes and cheating. They even dared mentioning that they would win regardless of the schemes he could have in place. While she could care less about the boy’s desire to one-up his opponents with spiteful tactics, she did have to admit it added some life and flair to the conversation. He started to remind her of herself as a child, more clever than they let on to gain the advantage. 

_ “Just another reason why I like the Golden Deer… they really are unique compared to the others.” _

It almost escaped her that she felt a tug at the corners of her lips, quickly dismissing the thought to return back to her usual demeanor. 

Snapping back to the conversation, she took notice to the three turning their attention towards her.

“You heard ‘em, Teach. We can’t let these fine folks down.” Claude said with a wink.

“If they insist.” she sighed with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Are you serious, Teach? Well, if a crooked scheme is really what you’re after, I’ve got more than a few of those up my sleeve.”

Although she always fought fairly, as fairness goes on the battlefield, she did find something satisfying on being deceitful. She would never let him know that.

~

Her heart swelled with pride as she watched her students from afar cheer in victory; all of them performed remarkably without her intervention during the mock battle. While she did command the strategies on the go, from hiding in the trees to jump the other students while also baiting them into the open. The flow of the battle shifted greatly to their advantage at the start as she planned which gave her some satisfaction. Ordering her students to stay back as she walked onto the field; her expression blank and void of thoughts as the other classes took it upon themselves to engage with her, little did they know it was an open opportunity for them to strike from afar with their attention diverted to her. Once they realized that she merely acted as bait, everything else fell into place while the others scrambled for control.

Crossing her arms over her chest as they gathered around each other to compliment their work, her father walked up to her on horseback to also observe the small victory. Thankfully, no one on any side was seriously injured to the point of being sent into the infirmary or else she wouldn't hear the end of it from Manuela. But more thankful that her lessons had sunk into her students well enough for this battle.

“Didn’t think that they’d be the ones to win. But then again, they had you commanding them.” Jeralt smiled.

“Please.” she sighed. “It was all them.”

“You managed to get Hilda to swing a training axe at people, and she couldn’t be bothered to pick up books in the library when asked the other day.”

“I suppose you are correct.”

Together they strode back towards the monastery, with the deer in tow. They hadn’t gotten off their high from their victory, and she could tell that it’d be quite some time into the evening until they actually do. With how much they talked about parties, she was rather sure they'd start one up as soon as they got back.


	2. New Emotions

They had been tasked with a mission to take of bandits in this remote location; she thought it odd but it was a simple enough job that her days as a mercenary was used to, and she could take them out on her own should it come to that. The gush of blood coating her blade, the crumpled form of slain enemies, the last breath that escaped them, it was all too familiar to her. While her students voiced their concerns on ending people's lives for the sake of the church, she was able to quell it until they had moved out.

What she didn’t know was the sudden tug of emotion pull her when she entered the canyon.

Anger is all she actually felt at the time, it didn’t blind her but it still shocked her. Never before had she felt something so strongly when she took to the field, always it had been an empty feeling that resided in her even as they would finish the job. Everything was just empty, she did feel remorse but survival would overcome said thoughts. When she stood there, glancing into the canyon, it was like the emotion was held back by a dam that flooded out from a single crack. Those… bandits… it was as if they were defiling the canyon with their presence. She had never even been to this canyon before, yet it still annoyed her. The only things she could think of her how she could kill them off and make sure they repent their actions.

Like a cat that toyed with her prey, she fooled around with their lives as they so desperately fought to survive. Even though she gave out orders to adjust to the situation as they pushed forward she still took it upon herself to be the one who ended their lives. After all, they were the ones that made her unconsciously angry.

_ “A life for a life.” _

Terrifying them with her presence as she approached them, some had accidentally back off a ledge and plummeted to their death before she even lifted her blade at them. The sound of their screams and bones breaking as they fell and died were so apparent, it almost made her giddy. Others she choked with her bare fist until their neck snapped, her blade going through their gut, or died from sheer blood loss as she hacked off their limbs.

She knew her students watched with horror in their eyes, from being the ones to end a life one of the bandits got near them to the look of ferocity that existed in her usual blank stare. It was not the professor they knew; the one that had tirelessly worked on their weaknesses to become their strengths, that shared meals or tea with them in the free time, the one that peacefully sat on the pier to fish, or had found their missing belongings and returned it to them.

"You, you're the Ashen Demon!" the last screamed in terror.

With the final bandit dead by her blade, she felt an immediate wave of relief wash over her. As if fire to a candle was blown off she had returned back to normal. Looking down at her hand coated in blood, her brows came together at the rather foul stench. In her other hand, her blade was covered in pure red, save for where her hand clenched the hilt. Parts of her attire were not spared of similar treatment, the sleeves of her coat was dirtied with blood that dried and various splattered across her outfit. 

_ “What did I do?” _she asked herself bitterly.

Looking back at the students behind her, she could see their faces quickly turn away to avoid her gaze. It was only Claude that kept looking, searching in her eyes to the seemingly endless questions that must’ve filled his mind. 

_ “I really am… the Ashen Demon…” _

Letting out a final sigh before turning fully towards her students as she sheathed her blade, she ordered them to return with the knights back to the monastery. It didn't surprise her how quickly they took to the order to return back. Before marching back with them to return back, she stopped in her tracks to look deep into the canyon. 

It was called Zanado, the Red Canyon. Yet there was nothing red there save the blood she had spilled that day. Why was it called the Red Canyon? Why did it make her so angry and sad that her emotions took control over her?

Sothis spoke to her mimicking the same feeling, her brows flinched at the notion of sharing the same emotions as the entity that existed purely in her thoughts. 

Were they feeling the same? Or was it hers alone that affected theirs?

_ “Is there truly anything that is mine?” _

~

Hiding out in the Captain’s office, she leaned back against the bookcase with her arms crossed over her chest. A frown seemed permanent on her face after they returned to the monastery; knowing well that she was not in the correct state to be in front of her students, she assigned them the rest of the day off to reflect on today’s events before tomorrow morning’s lecture. Some of them thought to stop her as she tried to escape to clean herself and find peace in the second floor of the monastery, but met with a silent back as she disappeared from sight. She wasn’t in the right state to talk to them, after what had happened.

“Was it that bad?”

Looking over to see her father stand in the doorway before entering and closing it behind him, he stared at her to pick up any signs of her usual emotions that only he could understand. Concern filled his eyes as he looked her over. He had never seen her so frustrated and angry before, she did become more expressive since arriving but it was normally more neutral from the occasions she passed by. Although she was sometimes frustrated with the concept of being a teacher with the work that came with the title, she took it well and suffered in the silence of her room if it ever got bad. It was only when it became too much that she seeked the shelter of her father.

“I felt, anger.” she sighed as she looked away from him. “She felt anger.”

“The voice in your mind?”

She merely nodded.

“What happened?”

“We took care of the bandits, well…” she paused momentarily. “I did mostly. The last one knew me, he was from when we saved the house leaders, in the last moments he cried in fear as he called me the Ashen Demon.”

Jeralt winced slightly at the nickname, it was not the first time that they heard her be called that by those that crossed swords with her. To ally mercenaries, she was Byleth… but to enemies she was the Ashen Demon. He never knew if it impacted her or not to be considered a demon, but if she heard it then he knew the students did as well.

“After we were finished the task, she expressed sorrow and anger of the place… yet could not recall why.” she lifted her palm up into the air to flex her hand, frowning at the blood that stained her skin even though she had washed it off. It was not something that could be so easily removed. "And she thanked me for ridding the place of the bandits."

“This is the first time I heard you showing any sort of emotion towards the enemy.”

She flinched at the thought with a groan in her throat. This was not the time to succumb to any sort of feelings.

“Does anyone else know?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” she mumbled.

“For now we need to keep it to ourselves, people already walk on shells around you with being a mercenary… Don’t need to add the fact that there is seemingly another entity living in your mind that is somehow tied to your emotions.”

She hummed in agreement.

In the distance, footsteps could be heard walking away from the room.

~

“I must apologize for my behavior.” she began with a sigh as she leaned against the desk in front of the class. The eyes of her students were now on her, which didn’t help towards her confidence. It was still strange to be interacting with so many people on a daily basis. “What you had to see me do was rather, nerving… to say the least. I’m sorry.”

“To be honest Teach, it was sort of nice seeing something besides that empty stare you always give us.” Claude chimed in as his head rested in his hand, elbow leaning on the table. She could tell he was suppressing a smile. “It was like watching your mask crack.”

_ “Of course you liked seeing that. You never cease your attempts on breaking it.” _

“The way you handled them was pretty astounding Professor, I definitely don’t want to get on your bad side. I would like to see other sides of you though…” the red-haired lancer grinned widely.

“Sylvain, stop hitting on her!” Hilda sighed as she threw a wadded-up ball of paper at his forehead.

“You took down so many by yourself!” Raphael grinned. “Makes me want to work harder!” 

“Your prowess on the battlefield is truly a sight to behold Professor. We have a lot to learn from you.” Lysithea stated as she continued to read through her book.

“Despite all of that, you still watched over us and commanded the field… not even the best tactician's could pull off what you did.” Ignatz mumbled as he raised his hand. 

Cupping her chin gently as she sat up on her desk, leg casually laying over the other while closing her eyes, she contemplated on the next move. To be honest, she had assumed that they would be frightened to come into class today in the off chance her vengeance wasn’t sated. Whether or not that was the result of Claude and Hilda dragging everyone back in she was still grateful for. 

The class erupted in bickering and debate over the last fight they had, although their weapons are now stained with blood of bandits they have more or less moved on to other things. She felt a bit of relief as the classroom returned back to normalcy. Although she was someone who preferred the silence; it was good to hear their usual loud banter fill the room as it did any other day. A thought struck her mind; a person as mysterious as she was she was uneasy to approach on certain matters. While the students in the Golden Deer have mostly gotten over it, she still taught the other students of other classes when it comes to combat. Some were especially hard to have them warm up to her, those like Bernadetta. 

With a clap of her hands, she caught their attention to the front once more.

“Well, I think this is a perfect opportunity for me to _divulge_ any information you’d like to know. A Q&A of sorts. Whatever you have to ask, I will answer as best I can. We’ll give this until lunch period, but then we return back to normal teaching.”

She could almost feel their eyes widen in excitement for their mysterious teacher to answer any of their questions. Claude must’ve been one of them, and he even sat in the front row.

“Do you have a boyfriend?!” Sylvain yelled excitedly.

_ “Of course he was the first to ask!” _Sothis laughed hysterically.

“Shut up Gautier.” she sighed as she rested a palm over her forehead. “And the answer is no.”

“What are your thoughts on jewelry Professor?” Hilda asked.

“Unacceptable in the field of battle, anything you wear should be used to protect you… not enhance your looks for the eyes. Outside of it, a waste of money.”

“Do you have a favorite book?” Marianne whispered.

“I do not. Can’t say I’ve done much reading as a hobby during my days as a mercenary.”

“Favorite song Professor? I could sing it for you…” Dorothea hummed happily.

“I… can’t say I’ve heard many songs outside of drunken sellswords at a bar…” 

Flurries of random questions came at her, she wasn’t very prepared at their desire to know the smaller things in life about her. Her favorite food, favorite place she visited as a mercenary, favorite student, all these minor parts of her were all they could think about. Some she couldn’t even answer, such as visiting a particular city in Alliance territory and what she thought of it. 

It wasn’t long until the questions became more serious, Leonie had pushed to learn more of her past alongside her father and what it was like growing up. Even though she was rather persistent in her idolization of her father, she did have to thank her for bringing them on track with something she’s more used to. Leaning back on the desk as her hands gripped the edge, she stared up to the ceiling as her thoughts collected themselves. She did say she would talk about it if they’d ask.

“Well, it was always traveling to the next job. By the age of five I was already wielding a sword, seven I had killed someone in self defense, and eight when I took to the field alongside him for jobs.”

“Did you ever sustained major injuries? I’ve noticed that you skin is flawless for someone who is a mercenary.” Sylvain asked with a sly grin.

“Yes I have, the guard over my knee is for protection when I damaged it one fight.” she sighed as she waved her wrist. “And stop looking at my skin like that.”

“What about your proudest moment, surely you have done something you were quite proud of.” Lorenz asked.

“Hmm…” she stopped for a moment as she pondered. “I suppose… I single-handedly took down a dozen men with only my bare hands at a bar, and I had barely a drink in me. But for the life of me, I can’t remember why I did that. All I can remember is my father and the other mercenaries laughing their asses off.”

“That certainly sounds like you.” Lysithea commented.

She couldn’t hold back the small smile that crossed her features, it didn’t take long for all of them to notice either. 

_ “Oh look, you gave them hope on breaking that stoic nature of yours. That mask of yours really is breaking.” _Sothis quipped playfully.

_ “Hush, I don’t need you coming at me too...” _

~

“Teach, over here!”

It was well into the evening, several days after the mission, the dining hall was packed with students enjoying their meals before retiring for the day. Tomorrow was their free day, normally the students would need to be mindful of their curfew but it was generally lax between the two days. Seteth generally stood nearby brooding as he watched over the students, as much as he stuck to the rules not even he could keep the energy down.

Over a few tables down, the Golden Deer were all together enjoying their meals. A spot besides Claude was open, who waved her over to come join them. Naturally she would look for her father and the other faculty to enjoy her meal with but instead opted to indulge her students with her presence for once. Taking a seat beside the house leader, all eyes at the table fell on her with excitement and happiness. Since she never joined them during meal time as a whole group it was only natural for them to be happy at the sudden appearance.

They continued on their conversation; although it was very similar to that of what happens in the classroom, there is an air of calm in the madness. As if whatever that kept them reigned in was released here. She reminded them time and time again to treat her as they did each other, but it was only natural that their true personalities come out more outside the walls. Holding back a sigh, she opted to roll her eyes while they were closed.

_ “It’ll never ceases to amaze me how everyone can come together so happily during a meal.” _Sothis said with a yawn. 

She shrugged slightly as she lifted her spoon to begin eating her meal, taking spoonfuls into her mouth as she observed them all talk to one another. Keeping the conversations directed to themselves she was able to half-listen to them while keeping an ear out for another suspicious. Just another old habit of hers.

It wasn’t until she felt a pair of eyes direct themselves suddenly at her that she reeled herself back in fully.

“Professor, if you may, could you please tell Lorenz why he is an idiot?” Hilda asked as she bashfully fluttered her eyelashes.

“Professor, don’t listen to her. She is trying to spread horrible rumors about me.” Lorenz sighed as he continued eating his meal.

“It’s not rumors if you’re actually doing the deed.” Claude replied while resting his head in his hand. “You’ve been at it more recently.”

“A noble must go out of their way to be with the people.” Lorenz stated rather factually. 

“You’ve been trying to flirt with other girls…” Marianne mumbled.

“Flirting… you’re trying to flirt with others Lorenz?” Byleth asked with slightly widened eyes.

“It is not flirting Professor, I assure you.” Lorenz sighed. 

“It’s… shocking to hear you take in on such an activity. That doesn’t seem like you.” She spoke softly as if trying to process this information. Going after girls was definitely not something she imagined him doing.

“Shocking is an understatement Teach.” Claude sighed. 

“Why just yesterday, he was chatting up with Ingrid as if asking for her hand in marriage!” Hilda giggled while waving her spoon about. “And the other day, I saw Sylvain with him talking about hooking up with other girls!”

The sound of Ignatz spitting his food out in astonishment brought a roar of laughter to the table, Lorenz’ face was well beyond red at this point as they all poked fun at him. With how loud the room naturally was, their amusement was kept at the table but that didn’t stop the tears of joy streaming down some of their faces at the mere thought. She did have to admit, the idea of those two together to pick up girls was probably a sight to behold, never did she imagine those two learning something from one another in that sort of field. It was funny enough that even Marianne smiled.

Looking around at all their happy faces, she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her throat. Lifting her hand up barely over her mouth; eyes closed, laughter started coming out of her.

Claude was the first to notice her from sitting next to her, her cheeks were slightly pink up to her ears as she laughed alongside them. It was the first time he had seen her with so much emotion. 

“Professor, your laugh is so cute!” Lysithea smiled.

“I don’t know what came over me…” She hummed happily, while trying to suppress her giggles. “It was hard not to laugh at that!”

_ Crack _; another part of the mask broke, he thought with a wide grin.


	3. Relics

“Nice work, Teach. Still… that fight left a foul taste in my mouth.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest, she even felt a bit off from their encounter with Lord Lonato. Ashe; being the adoptive son of the noble, had begged her to join her in the mission as it was related to him personally and she couldn’t find it in herself to push him away in this occasion. He wanted to see this through and it was only fair. Looking at Claude, whose eyes casted aside from her gaze, stared longingly where the battle took place.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up towards the sky to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts.

“For me, that’s an understatement.” she sighed softly.

~

Strategically she placed them out of harm's way by forming a vanguard of sorts with majority of her students to protect them in case it turned for the worst; Hilda, Raphael, Lorenz, Sylvain and herself took the front lines while the rest took to the forest that the battle happened in. Marianne and Lysithea were always nearby to heal any wounds they would gain, with the Knights of Seiros and Catherine backing them up. Claude, Ignatz and Ashe sat out of sight and took down enemies with their bow and arrows when opportunity lined up… it was them that ended Lonato’s life he came bounding towards Byleth on his horse. As much as she could handle a foe coming towards her, her students had always made it clear that they wanted to protect her as much as she did for them. Watching the body slump off the horse to crash into the ground, the sight didn’t bother her at all. Even though she was used to seeing someone die in front of her and blood forming underneath them as a pool, the mumbled sniffles and gasps were something to be expected from her students. 

Afterwards she walked up to the body of the noble, kneeled down beside him and gently rested her fingers over his eyes to push his lids down. It was a simple thing she did with each death, it brought more peace to others who felt uneasy at the sight of lifeless eyes than herself.

_ “When will the bloodshed end…” _Sothis asked casually, a hint of sadness apparent in her voice.

_ “You should not ask me that question, you know I am not the best person when it comes to this. I’m the one that takes lives.” _Byleth thought as she narrowed her eyes, eyebrows coming together, as she stared down at the now lifeless corpse. She couldn’t help but remember all the stories that Ashe would tell her of him, how this man had helped him and his family out and the generosity that came with it all. On paper, the man was something that people could look up to when thinking about how they want to live their future. Even she had to admit that maybe she would’ve been a completely different person had she had someone like him in her life. 

_ “Even so, it’s as if the pile keeps growing larger and faster. The church truly is darker than I thought.” _Sothis replied.

_ “They certainly won’t hesitate to cut down anyone that gets in their way.” _ Byleth hummed bitterly as she stood herself up from the ground, left hand fidgeting with the hilt of her sword. _ “Well, they certainly won’t hesitate sending people to do the dirty work. Makes you wonder how far they’d actually go.” _

_ “Your last two missions had been killing and/or subduing people. At a glance, you don’t look like you mind at all doing the dirty work.” _

_ “You know that’s untrue, Sothis.” _ She barked mentally in her thoughts. _ “I _ ** _have_ ** _ to do it, I must lower Rhea’s guard on me. She knows something about me, and I have every intention of finding out what she’s done. Even if this is usual work for me. I just wish she didn’t have to involve the kids in it, sure they’ll have to see it eventually...” _

_ “I must admit… she’s suspicious about how she treats you over everyone else. All the other faculty seem to still be concerned about who you really are to her. In time, the truth will come to us…” _

~

“That aside, did you see how Catherine fought?” Claude asked, his eyes perked a bit at the topic.

“She’s rather incredible.” Byleth nodded as her arms crossed over her chest. She had spent some time sparring with the individual in secrecy, without the use of her Relic. Even then, she was a worthy opponent and made for good sparing. Thinking about having to go against said weapon did concern her. 

“Agreed. I thought the power of the Heroes’ Relics must be exaggerated, but I was clearly wrong.” He said with a flick of his wrist, before casting his eyes away once more to speak quietly. “Makes you wonder about that legend…”

“Legend?” she asked with a tilt of her head, her navy bangs barely spilling over her eyes. “I know little to nothing about the existing of the relics, let alone their legends.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just the fanciful nonsense. An ancient relic that once cut a mountain in half with a single swing.” He spoke rather mockingly. “That’s what they say, anyway. But as amazing as Thunderbrand is, I don’t think it fits that description. Apparently, relics can harness tremendous power for those with a compatible crest. Though you can technically use one so long as you have any Crest at all. Long story short, I’d like to try cutting a mountain in half someday.”

“Cutting a mountain in half?” she smirked at the outrageous notion. “I’d love to see that."

“Ooh! Are you talking about Relics?” Hilda asked rather excitedly as she approached the pair. “You’ll be able to use one soon, Claude! I just know it! After all, you’ve already been selected as the next head of House Riegan.”

“Easy there, Hilda. I don’t know how apt ‘soon’ is. My grandfather is still unbearably healthy.” Claude sighed before returning his gaze back at Byleth, who merely blinked at him. “Oh, is this news to you, Teach? Yours truly was recently recognized as a legitimate child of House Riegan. They possess one of the Heroes’ Relics too, though I’ve yet to see it.”

“You hadn’t seen it yet?” she questioned as she pressed her index finger against her jawline. For someone who is the next heir, she would think he’d at least seen it.

“I was raised by my father. House Riegan is on my mother’s side of the family. When I learned that my mother was the daughter of an Alliance noble, I was so surprised I thought the whole world was pulling a fast one on me for a week.”

“So that means your mother is Duke Riegan’s daughter, right? Where is she now?” Hilda asked casually. 

“I can’t say. My mother’s currently living in a different world than the one she grew up in and has no desire to return home.” Claude replied hastily.

“Um, okay. You sure have a lot of secrets, don’t you?” Hilda raised a brow at him. 

“I’m just keeping a promise to my parents. Make of that whatever you will. In exchange for my so-called secrecy, I’m free to do as I please, which is why I decided to see what the other side of my family was like. That’s how I found out about this strange Crest I bear.”

_ “So the secrets pile up.” _ she thought to herself. _ “I should make sure to do my own research on the matter.” _

“Professor. Claude.” 

Looking over to their side they spot Leonie and Ignatz approach them, still uneasy after the fight they had just finished. The concerned look on their faces, the way their brows sat, and their posture was enough to tell her that. In truth, they were looking much better than the last time they had fought in Zanado. However being still so young to the concept of “murder” was traumatizing to them, it was simply how they handled it afterwards that only been minor improvements. In the fight they did not once held back.

“It sounds like the troops will be withdrawing soon. We should return as well.” Leonie finished.

“We won. We should be celebrating. Instead, we’re heading back with heavy hearts…” Ignatz mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

“Whoa there! What’s the matter? You look as sad as a kitten without any yarn.If we hadn’t done what we did, the rebel army would have followed this road all the way to the monastery. And they would’ve crushed all the little villages along the way. We stopped that from happening. You should be proud.” Claude replied, confidence in his voice, as if rehearsed.

“I agree with Claude.” Byleth spoke up, causing the two to look up at her. “It is never easy to take the life of another, but you must also consider the lives you save in the process. Be proud of those you saved, and can still save.”

“Sorry to intrude, but this incident may be more serious than anticipated.”

Looking over, she noticed Catherine approach them with a grave look on her face. Her hands clenched tightly under the fold of her arms, of course there was something more to this. Even she knew it was too easy to just deal with a rioting noble in a simple sweep. Slowly Catherine pulled out a scroll that was once tied by ribbon, seal broken to read the contents of it.

“I found this on Lord Lonato. It’s a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. We can’t tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. We must report this to Lady Rhea right away. I hope that it’s nothing…”

_ “An assassination plot…” _ she thought to herself as her eyes narrowed once more. _ “Odd how people don’t faithfully follow her... Things must not truly be so peaceful in following the teachings of Seiros if some want to end the life of the Archbishop. Makes you wonder...” _

~

“Okay… So our task this moon is to patrol and guard the monastery in support of the knights, who are busy trying to stop an assassination plot.” Claude started, hand on his hip as he looked around at the rest of the class. “Here’s the thing, I don’t think the bad guys are really trying to assassinate the archbishop.”

“It’s quite obviously a distraction.” Byleth replied with a flick of her wrist.

“Precisely. That ‘secret’ note with the assassination plot on it… There’s just no way that was real. People just don’t carry around secret notes. Someone wanted us to find it.” 

“You really think the assassination plot is just a distraction?” Ignatz asked, cupping his chin in thought.

“Oh, yeah. That makes complete sense. But then… what are they really after?” Hilda asked. 

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be so worried.” Claude said as he pressed his hand over his head, fingers digging through his hair. “Let’s see… It probably involves somewhere that will be empty during the Rite of Rebirth, yeah?”

“Since the ceremony is at the Goddess Tower, it follows that everywhere else at the academy will be severely understaffed.” Lysithea added.

“Do you think they’re after the church’s donation money. I hear noble families tend to donate quite generously.” Leonie asked.

_ “Quite doubtful it’s money… If they wanted that, they'd just steal from the nobles themselves.” _Byleth closed her eyes.

“My bet’s on the dining hall. It’s a treasure trove of delicious food. Makes me angry just thinking about them getting their grubby hands on it!” Raphael added in a slightly darker tone.

_ “Goddess Raphael, that’s even less likely…” _

“Let’s split up and look around! I’ll keep an eye on the reception hall.” Hilda declared with a smile. 

“You should get in some training if you have time, Hilda. There’s a good chance we’ll have to fight.” Claude raised a brow at the pink-haired student.

“Uh! Well, I’m not the only one who needs to train here. It’s not right to single me out like that.” Hilda barked.

“A secret meeting, Professor?”

Looking over to the side she spotted a woman walk towards them with a boy behind them, they carried themselves rather quietly and with grace than she had seen outside of herself. The striking violet eyes caught and held her attention, she would need to watch out for them. Looking her over, it was quite apparent that she carried herself like she did with herself when she was a mercenary. 

“Oh, we haven’t been introduced. I am Shamir.” they greeted.

“Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros. And that little go-getter there is-” Claude started.

“I work for Lady Rhea! And I’m Shamir’s apprentice! Oh, the name’s Cyril.” the boy greeted.

“Apprentice?” Byleth asked. She had seen the boy before all over the monastery, though she had never asked for his name she knew he at least worked here.

“Yep. She’s teaching me about the bow and the sword and all kinds of stuff.” Cyril replied. “I’ve gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that’s why I gotta learn all I can from Shamir.”

“Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask.” Shamir added.

“I will keep that in mind, thank you.” Byleth nodded before turning back to the other students. “Move out, we got a mission to do.”

~

To say she had been suspicious of everything would be an understatement, anything that moved she had kept her eyes on with great interest during and off lecture hours. Many of her students had taken sections of the monastery to search for anything that could be considered likely targets, even the other houses took it upon themselves once they heard of the assassination plot. Though their body count was spread across the area she felt that something was missing in all of this. It was quite obvious this wasn’t a plan to assassinate Rhea, she knew that, because it would be far too easy should it be that. What were they truly after?

Leaning against a wall in the corner of the cathedral, she noticed lately that there had been an unusual amount of traffic that came and go. Although it was the month for the Rite of Rebirth, she felt it strange to see more bodies enter the grand building. She had done her research on the rest of the monastery, while her father voiced similar suspicions and opinions on the assassination plot he offered little to no other options to investigate in. He was never keen on letting her in about his thoughts, but still she seemed to turn up empty in her searches. Other areas would be rather guarded by the looks of it, or wouldn’t be worth the effort to investigate even to the rather _ convincing _ reasons why they would go after the greenhouse or dining hall. 

Was there anything that was worth breaking into the monastery for outside of the other possibilities?

Her eyes suddenly widened at the realization; across the way lied the entrance to the Holy Mausoleum, and naturally was heavily guarded outside of the events this month. Although she knew not the contents that laid inside the mausoleum, it was surely a suspect of a place. Recalling a time where Alois, the aspiring knight that followed her father’s footsteps, told her of how well guarded it was when she first started at the academy.

_ “Hm, yes… the mausoleum. Thieves could have a grand day should they enter that place without others being aware of their intentions.” _Sothis spoke quietly. 

_ “Little do they know of the demon that follows their trail.” _ Byleth thought with a sly smirk on her face. _ “And I so happen to know a schemer who would like to hear this information.” _

_ “You truly do like to arm that man with information, don’t you?” _Sothis asked playfully.

_ “What gives you that idea?” _ Byleth replied while her hand tilted the hilt of her sword sheathed to her side. _ “I will admit it’s fun to watch his brain work when it’s not directed at me.” _

“You seem to be deep in thought, Teach.”

_ “Speak of the devil…” _Sothis laughed.

“Claude.” Byleth nodded at him. 

“Care to share what’s on your mind? You were smiling just now.” He smiled as he held his hands behind his head. Although it was now a more common sight to see their professor show more emotion, he obviously took some pride in catching the moments of her different expressions.

“A revelation, perhaps.” She replied as she continued to move her sword. “Have you found any clues as to what could be our potential target?” 

“So far, nothing.” He sighed while shaking his head. “There is a severe lack of hints and clues I can use for figuring this mystery out, I’ve asked just about everyone and searched almost every possible area lacking in defense. I was going to see what the others have found. Now what is it that you found?”

“There.” she looked over towards the hallway that leads to the mausoleum, toning her voice to a whisper. “There seems to be quite a few visitors lately. Their eyes do not lie, they watch that hallway with great interest but never approach it.”

Claude’s eyes widened ever so slightly as a grin stretched across his features. “Great catch Teach, you made this rather easy for me to look around.”

“Just don’t get caught, I already shoulder the responsibilities for your antics. Last thing I need Seteth is thinking the worst case scenario with you snooping around the cathedral.” She smiled slightly before pushing herself off the wall to walk past, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?”

~

Their suspicions had been correct, following the start of the Rite of Rebirth they had trailed into the mausoleum to find thieves rampaging about inside. The one that was “guarding” the entrance prior was little more than a grunt that met the bad end of her blade, which gave even more of an obvious tell that their hunches had been right when he came to assault her. 

As they peered down into the underground room she could see what looked like a dark knight equipped with a scythe-like weapon on horseback. Her eyes narrowed at the sight; whoever it was seemed incredibly strong and a much larger threat than the lackies that ran about. They carried a death-like aura with them, looking further into their eyes could make anyone’s skin crawl. It was like staring death in the face.

On her mark, they forced their way in while incapacitating the thieves that stood guard. Constantly did her eyes stay locked towards the knight as to ascertain their intentions in case she would need to intervene. Their lack of movement and will to fight had concerned her. Was it a trap, or were they truly uninterested?

Hilda and Raphael did well in manning the front lines, with Leonie and Lorenz supporting them. Ignatz and Claude knocked down foes from afar with their arrows, even without the trees in their usual missions they used the pillar-like structures as coverage. Marianne and Lysithea were the backline support, offering heals and ranged magic to give others time to breathe. Staying close to them, Byleth kept an eye out for reinforcements should they arrive to assault them on multiple fronts. An occasional one would sneak around to aim for them, until they met their end with her sword. 

_ “You’re quite brave thinking you can hold the backline to protect your precious little deer.” _Sothis jokes. 

_ “I don’t see you protecting them.” _Byleth thought as she raised her brow. 

As they rounded a corner, all that was left was a mage tending to a lone coffin and the mysterious knight that merely watched them from afar. Lifting her hand up in front of her students to signal them to stay back, she moved cautiously to approach the mage. There was… something in that coffin… It was if it was calling her.

“You’re too late!” the mage yelled as he broke the seal on the coffin.

“No you don’t!” Byleth hissed as she started charging at them, sword in hand. 

The mage pushed the coffin’s lid away to reach in to grab the contents, shock overloading him as he pulled out a sword instead of a body. This was obviously something he wasn’t planning on seeing inside. In hopes of being able to defend himself; he readied the odd looking sword in his hand to receive her attack but was ultimately disarmed by the swing of her own. The mysterious sword flew into the air, spinning until caught in her hand when it descended. Looking down for a moment at the sword her eyes widened.

_ “Why does this feel natural in my grasp…?” _she asked.

Her face lit up from the flames of a fire spell that was heading directly towards; with quick reflexes she slashed at the magic with the new sword, the embers disappearing only to be absorbed into the blade. It began to burn bright, as if the power was suddenly activated like Thunderbrand and glow a bright red hue all over. The power coursed through her, as if she was chosen or even destined to wield it. Her heart burned, not in pain, but in the same power that tingled the nerves of her fingers touching the weapon. 

_ “I think I’ll use this…” _she grinned. 

Dropping her other sword, she slashed through the following magic spells that were directed towards her with ease. More and more did the sword began to glow brighter, powering itself up with every swing that Byleth did. Such as a sword that was once dull and rusty that began to show life when repaired in a forge, her eyes filled with more determination than before with each step she took towards the mage.

Like so many other times in the field of battle, she stood menacingly towards her opponent with the void look on her face. The Ashen Demon staring down at her enemies, ready to draw blood and take lives. It was no wonder that the look she gave the mage caused them to back up in fear until their backs hit the wall. Casually she began to strode towards them, glowing sword in hand, preparing herself to end the fight once and for all. Quickly their hands lifted up to cast a barrier spell in hopes of stopping her attacks, the barrier growing larger and forming much stronger with each second. 

“I don’t think so.” she growled lowly as she ran up with sword above her head, crashing down on the barrier. 

The friction between the two forces began to grow strong, sparks flying out as the blade of the sword began to cause cracks in the barrier. Magic began to leak in a chaotic way between the two, their faces growing more grim in the fight for supremacy. It wasn’t long until the blade pushed itself through the barrier, disintegrated it before coming back up to slice through the mage. 

They let out a gurgling gasp as their body began to crumble to the ground, falling over to the side. Across their stomach and chest, a large scar that burned like fire where the blade had come into contact with their flesh. It almost took a minute for the blood to start running and stain their robes, as if the instant it had hit them the blade cauterized their flesh as well for only a moment. Staring down in her empty expression at the body as blood pooled underneath them, her brows came together as her breath caught up to her. 

Again, the Ashen Demon took another life.

_ “I did what I had to do.” _she tried to convince herself.

Lifting up the blade in front of her, her eyes scanned the mystical weapon with great interest. It was oddly made, not normally like the steel or iron used in any other weapon. This weapon was made out of something almost entirely different, heavy in weight yet light to wield enough that she could swing it with ease. Scratches and dents were scattered all over the blade, and little pieces protruded out along the sharp end. It reminded her of the way bones look, yet never was it used for a weapon due to the feebleness of the material. How peculiar. 

Near the hilt of the blade, steel surrounded a section with a giant hole in it.

_ “Something… is missing… yet it feels like it’s not.” _she thought to herself.

In the back, her students watched in awe at their professor wielding the new mystical weapon with ease. Like with all the other relics, their powers only truly activate when it is compatible with the appropriate Crest yet here she stood wielding one as if she was born to do such. 

Claude could only clench his fist around his bow as he watched the sight before him, knuckles turning white at the sight. Byleth now has it.


	4. Crests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go a little different with this chapter and have Sothis make an "appearance." I really like the idea of her physically existing in the world like a ghost or spirit, but only Byleth can hear the words that leave their lips.
> 
> And the idea of Sothis messing with her is just perfect.

The Sword of the Creator felt odd to have at her side; she was fully expecting to have to return the blade once the situation had been handled, yet here she stood the next day on her free day with it sheathed on her person. Word had begun to spread around the monastery of the mercenary now in possession of one of the Heroes’ Relics, and how it was easily handed over to her from the Archbishop. Though her students and other faculty knew, it didn’t necessarily mean that people were okay in her presence.

Ordered by the Archbishop and Seteth, she now carried it wherever she went. 

Feeling rather tired of the eyes boring into her when she made her rounds in the monastery, she fled to the second floor for respite in the captain’s quarters. Or at least, she wanted to until a certain individual waylaid her.

“Hey, Teach.”

The way he said it was rather forced, almost as if he was exhausted in either his search for her or from the schemes he comes up with in secrecy. Her eyes looked upon him rather dull in fear of the topic that could potentially pass through his lips; it was no surprise to her that he would be the one to approach her about the sword. He always approached her in the sense that he was looking to find something about her that was still unknown to the world even though she had truly nothing to hide… Well, all but the individual that lived in her soul and mind. As far as she knows of herself, she had practically laid it bare for her students as soon as she could once she started at the academy. Yet there was always something about the way Claude looked at her as if she kept certain secrets to herself, like he didn’t trust her at all. Constantly nearby to watch and use those if need be, but afar to be safe out of harm's way. 

“I gotta say, I never would’ve guessed you were a descendant of the King of Liberation.” Claude started casually. “You didn’t forget, did you? That story I told you about a Relic that could cut a mountain in half? That Relic was the Sword of the Creator! The very same used by Nemesis, the King of Liberation.”

Her brows came together ever so slightly, she felt rather insulted at the baseless accusation of being the tyrant’s descendant. Although she could not blame him, as she did harness the power of the sword with relative ease, it did bother her to a degree. Not to mention, her father never spoke of Crests before to her and something that magnificent would have been mentioned.

“As far as I know, I’m not his descendant Claude.” she sighed.

“Don’t be coy, Teach. The Sword of the Creator could only be wielded by Nemesis. If you can use it too, that can only mean you have that bloodline’s Crest.”

_ “The boy seems awfully fascinated about your bloodline, you should be cautious of him.” _Sothis mumbled. 

_ “Quite, he’s fixated on it. His eyes constantly go back and forth between my own and the sword. Remember how he said he wanted to cut a mountain in half, and I now suddenly wield the sword of legends that state that?” _she closed her eyes. 

“I don’t understand.” she lifted her hand up to her forehead. “I know nothing of my bloodline, nor any ties to Crests.”

“Fine, keep your secrets.” Claude replied, she could detect the slight hiss in his voice. “But just so you know, ‘I don’t understand’ isn’t gonna cut it here at the monastery. Speaking of, Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. He probably wants to examine your Crest with those crazy instruments of his. Actually… sounds amusing. Maybe I’ll tag along.”

_ “Goddess, this is not going well. Should he follow and it turns out that I am, I’ll never-” _

“If it isn’t my little Claude! What has you so worked up?”

“Judith?! What are you doing here?” Claude asked in shock as he turned to his side.

Looking over she spotted a woman approach the pair, long dark brown hair tied back in a tail and striking pale blue eyes. She could tell from a quick glance that she was an able fighter, while older in years compared to herself she had the look of someone who was very intimate with a weapon. Letting out a mental sigh to the new distraction she would have to thank the woman later on for saving her. 

“That’s Lady Judith to you, boy. I told you, until you’re in charge, I expect you to address me with all due respect.” she replied harshly. “Anyway, I’m here to retrieve you. Duke Riegan’s condition has taken a turn for the worse.”

“Are you saying the old man’s on his death bed?” Claude asked, not so much a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“No it’s not that bad. But in the state he’s in, he won’t be able to participate in the next roundtable conference. He wants you to go in his stead. I volunteered to play the messenger.” 

“Well, thanks for that.” Claude shrugged before turning his attention back to Byleth. “Oh, and Teach, this is Judith. Also known as the Hero of House Daphnel.”

“So you’re little Claude’s teacher, are you? How much trouble has he been giving you?” Judith asked directly towards her.

_ “Quite a lot.” _she thought to herself but bit back the notion.

“Not too much.” she replied with a shake of her head. “Just _ enough _.”

“If her nickname didn’t give it away, you should know that Judith...er, Lady Judith is the leader of the famous House Daphnel of the Leicester Alliance. She used to be a big deal at the roundtable conferences, but it seems of late she’s been reduced to a mere-”

“You had better shut that mouth before I put my boot in it, you tactless nuisance! Now come on. Let’s get going.” Judith spit.

_ “Oh my goddess!” _ Byleth laughed mentally.

“Sorry, Professor, but I need to borrow the boy for a bit.” Judith added.

“I suppose we’ll have to finish our chat later. Sorry, Teach.” Claude smirked. “But don’t you worry. I’ll be back in time for our next mission. All right, _ Judith. _Let’s get going.”

“It’s Lady…” she started before Claude started walking away, a groan escaping her lips. “Ah, I suppose you are the active leader for the time being. Fair enough, boy. Fair enough.”

~ 

“Crest of Flames…” 

Several days had passed since Hanneman pulled her aside to tell her of the Crest she supposedly had; the Crest of Flames, the only one possible for a person who could wield the Sword of the Creator. She honestly couldn’t believe it. Even after approaching her father who knew little to nothing about the Crest lineage between himself and his late wife… A Crest doesn’t just appear out of nowhere, does it? It’s passed on through blood, did Nemesis even had descendants? He was consumed with darkness and ultimately killed, had he been truly turned to darkness he would have not reproduced. 

At least that’s what she told herself.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back in the water, the somewhat scalding water of the bath distracting her momentarily as she submerged herself more. Her skin glistened against the candlelight that illuminated the room, the moon had graced her with its’ presence as it peered through the opening in the window. It was incredibly late into the evening, well past the curfew as it was during the lecture week. Preferring to take her baths in the middle of the night to avoid nosy students looking for an easy view, it was also just naturally more peaceful since it’s just her occupying the waters. To the side of her laid the sword in silence, it only began to glow should she place her hand on the hilt as if the contact of her skin caused it to activate. 

Tilting her head back to close her eyes, she did relish the peace and loneliness she would only get when soaking in this tub. Naturally she did enjoy the social interactions of her students; when Caspar or Felix would ask to spar with her, researching the books in the library with Lysithea and Lindhardt, cooking with Dedue, or even explaining the language and mannerisms to Petra. But some days, the lonely life of being a mercenary would call back to her to spend some time peacefully. 

She hadn’t realized that she wasn't by herself in the building, and that someone was waiting and listening.

Claude didn’t initially mean to eavesdrop on his professor, after returning to the monastery from his trip he still wanted to engage in the previous conversation they had before he left. There was no doubt in his mind that his professor was the descendant of the infamous and yet deadly Nemesis. Although he wanted the sword for himself and his goals, he was equally if not more interested in his ally’s ability to wield it properly. 

He was moments too late as he spotted her heading towards the bath house from her room with sword sheathed on her hip and bath supplies snug in a basket underneath her opposite arm. It didn’t surprise him that she chose to take the quiet night as an opportunity to bathe, even he preferred a peaceful bath than a noisy one. Opting to wait by the open door until she had stripped herself naked with her sword nearby in the woman’s side of the building, sitting and waiting to listen should anything happen. Naturally he contemplated the idea to peer into the room, as much as he wanted to look like any other man, it was his Teach afterall. And if he actually caught sight of her nude form, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate or pay attention in her lectures without roaming thoughts.

“As much chaos that happens here, at least I can find peace in the bath…” Byleth sighed contently. 

_ “My my, it’s quite peaceful here.” _Sothis materialized on the bath’s edge, staring into the water’s reflection. 

“W-what are you doing here?!” Byleth gasped as she splashed the water in attempts to cover her chest. “What are people going to say should they see you? You could just speak to my mind as you usually do!”

_ “What is going on?” _ Claude asked himself mentally, peering through the door to see a flustered Byleth staring at a young girl sitting on the edge of the bath. His eyes widened; that girl was not there when he had come in, he hadn’t heard of another person come in and he had never seen the likes of her before. Wild green hair that must be as long as she is tall, slender pointed ears, with various glamorous accessories adorning her dress and braids. _ “Who is that?” _

_ “Oh shush child.” _ Sothis sighed. _ “I wanted to truly see for myself the bath you so love to take with my own eyes.” _

“Truly? I’m sure you took off at least ten years off my life just by doing that.” Byleth mumbled as her shoulders slacked. 

_ “And look at those bosoms…” _ Sothis grinned widely as she peered down towards Byleth’s ample chest, her hands going up in the air to mimic a squeezing motion. _ “No wonder the students love you, you truly are blessed…” _

“Ah! Don’t even think about it!” Byleth blushed madly as she pressed her arms over her chest more in attempts to hide them, turning her body away with a huff with even her ears turning pink. “I am not blessed, it’s more of a curse at this rate…” 

Claude's face blushed ever so slightly as the sound of his professor gasping towards the child who mocked the notion of squeezing her breasts, seeing her face glow with embarrassment as she hides them beneath her arms. It was something that he never saw her show to anyone, an expression hidden from the public only to now seen by him. As much as he wanted to cherish the idea, he was still concerned on the being in the same room with her.

_ “You are so easy to mess with!” _ Sothis laughed uncontrollably as she held on to her sides, tears welling up in her eyes. _ “I don’t know how to manage to put that stoic face on infront of your students, but you surely don’t do it to me.” _

“They are a different story and you know it.” Byleth sighed before turning her head back over towards the goddess. “You should go before someone sees you.”

_ “You do realize I am here to talk about what has been concerning you as of late.” _

Byleth’s eyes narrowed as she relinquished the hold over her chest, spinning her body back around to face them. It shouldn’t have surprised her that Sothis was dwelling on the knowledge just as much as she was, for their feelings were mutual and shared. Since obtaining the sword, they had numerous theories and debates between one another in secrecy to ascertain her origin. And yet despite more information they find, they wound up with just more questions. 

“About me with the Crest of Flames, the one that Nemesis had all those years ago?” Byleth asked bitterly.

Claude’s ears perked at the topic, peering into the room more with increased interest. His brows came together as a thought came to him, he could see the mysterious girl move her lips as if she were talking yet a voice never escaped her. However Byleth could hear them, he guessed, since she would answer or respond back to them with ease. How was it that she could understand the person without even hearing what they have to say?

His eyes widened suddenly, recalling back a time he had eavesdropped on the professor who sought refuge in Jeralt’s office. Originally he wanted to console her when they returned, moments from knocking on the office when he overheard her mention a voice. Like the sneak that he was, he opted to instead listen in on their conversations to find out more about the mysterious mercenary. He had thought she was a bit strange, but never did he think that she had voices going on in her mind. It did add up to the moments where he spotted her look away for a moment; how she would suddenly stop walking randomly, or pause briefly during her lectures.

And now that voice had a body in plain sight, yet he could still not hear her.

_ “Quite, I truly don’t think you’re a descendant of the so called King of Liberation.” _ Sothis started as she waved her hand. _ “One cannot be a descendant if there is no bloodline to begin with.” _

“That’s what I said.” Byleth mumbled as she lifted her leg up to press against her chest, arms wrapped loosely around her knee. “It matters not what I think or say. I can wield the sword, thusly everyone believes I am a descendant. Father doesn’t even know about Crests’ in either families, oddly enough even Rhea and Seteth talk as if it’s just a ‘miracle’ I can wield it.”

_ “Miracle…” _ Sothis mumbled as she cupped her chin in thought. _ “Could it be related to the fact that you can wield it since I am merged with you?” _

“I’d say that’s a good hypothesis.” Byleth replied as she tilted her head to the side. Her wet navy locks clung to her neck and shoulders before her hands reached up to grasp it to one side. “The sword… it’s compatible with me for some reason outside of blood. What happened to me when I was born…? It’s extremely uncommon to have an entity coexist with me along with being suddenly compatible with a Heroes’ Relic.”

_ “I do not know sadly… time will tell.” _Sothis sighed.

“You always say that.” Byleth scoffed with a slight smile.

_ “On to more happier thoughts! A smile suits you so much better.” _ Sothis clapped her hands together. _ “As much as you show somewhat disinterest in the students, you seem to really enjoy their company.” _

“Ah, so it’s that apparent.” Byleth hummed. “I have grown fond of all of them, even father has noticed how much I’ve blossomed here... I never realized how much I’d enjoy spending time with people. They have told me of their passions, goals, dreams… I’d like to see their efforts bore fruit.”

_ “Even Claude?” _Sothis asked playfully.

“He is an entirely different matter…” Byleth giggled as she pushed a hand through her wet bangs, back along the rest of her hair. “How can I even describe that feeling? It’s like he pushes me back to stay safe, yet reels me back in when he needs me. He’s probably just as passionate to his dreams and aspirations as anyone else, maybe even more so, that’s why he’s so precise with everything. I suppose… it’s just the ability to trust.”

_ “You really do have your work cut out for you, don’t you?” _Sothis asked with a warm smile. 

“I guess I do.” 

~

Had she known that the words would be true to their nature, she would never have agreed to it in the first place. 

Their mission was to retrieve a Heroes’ Relic stolen from Gautier possession, a belonging of Sylvain’s family that was stolen by his older brother. Having been cast out of the family due to the lack of a Crest, he rebelled and stole the relic before causing chaos in part of the Kingdom’s region. At first; she thought nothing of the ordeal as it would be simple enough to fight a noble for a weapon, little chance she would lose in a sword fight and it would be a simple enough task to subdue him. 

Sylvain had asked to join this mission with her, once again she could not deny it, especially since it was related to the closest degree. He had promised her that he would handle this, while he needed the aid of the other students and herself to handle the army it was very clear that it needed to be done between the two brothers. Before leaving the tower, she hoped it would be a simple job.

Never did she imagine that the brother would be enveloped in darkness, body mutating and forming into a demonic beast of sorts. The way the black ooze erupted from the core of the weapon, circling around the man’s arm and consuming his entire body. His grunts and screams filled the room as he started to lose control, anything resembling him gone as a monster erupted from the madness. 

“Everyone, move!” Byleth screamed as the beast started rushing towards them. 

Her students quickly fled behind pillars and walls as the beast barely grabbed Byleth with its large claw, instead only grasping air as she rolled out of harm’s way. A grunt escaped her lips as she steeled a moment to stare up at the beast, sword in hand as it glowed red with power. 

She had tried to take the weapon away multiple occasions, going back in time with the power of the Divine Pulse. Each attempt ended in failure as either he would manage to get a severe blow on her or would be too late as it consumed him. Biting her lower lip between her teeth she contemplated her next action, she had spent much of her energy trying to prevent this from happening and she would not be able to handle the beast on her own at this point. Her students were horrified, never before had they seen a monstrosity like this and their safety was her top priority. Yet she needed them.

“Ranged formation C! Everyone else, to me!” she yelled as she extended the Sword of the Creator to the whip form, lashing it against the beast’s head to direct the attention. 

_ “We gotta make this work.” _

Claude, Ignatz, Leonie, Marianne and Lysithea all formed around destroyed structures across the room to be out of sight. Hilda, Raphael, Sylvain, Lorenz and herself along with their aid Gilbert directed their attention to look away from their support. As each arrow that flew and magic spell that impacted the beast, so did a swing of their melee weapons on the beast’s claws and underbelly. Each attack was strategic to go back and forth between every opening to create confusion. At first, it worked flawlessly as the beast grew dazed and confused as their health whittled away. 

It wasn’t until it decided to focus on the attackers with the bows, especially Claude who aimed true at their face. In a maddening rush, the beast hoisted a destroyed pillar with its claws and launch towards the unsuspecting archer. Her heart dropped to her stomach; she wasn’t expecting this outcome and had very little time to stop it from happening. Even as she ran towards the potential landing target, she knew she was going to be too late. The next moment, she could see his form be crushed at the weight of the pillar.

“No!” she hissed as she rewound time once again to minutes before, feeling herself get pulled back through.

_ “I won’t let you have any of them.” _

Fatigue started to catch up to her, with as much as she could muster she rushed off to his side as the beast continued to be dazed in the previous time. By the time that she managed to step in front of the archer, the beast had already turned to fling the pillar towards him. In the back of her mind she knew that Sothis was cursing her for using the power too often.

“T-Teach?!” Claude gasped at her before realizing that they were in the way to be crushed.

Steadying her breath and form she held on to her sword with a moment of patience, lifting it up well above her head before thrust it down against the ruined structure. It exploded upon impact with the Sword of the Creator, pieces flying out around them while others crumbled right before their bodies. Her eyes filled with ferocity as she swung her blade down to her side in a mini triumph, staring back at the evil beast’s own eyes. Taking the opportunity in the distraction, the others returned back to their assault.

“Teach, how did you know?” Claude asked, still in shock as he looked at the back of his professor.

“The beast seemed off, it was searching for something. I took a chance and I was right.” Byleth lied with a weakened smile as she turned her head back. 

On horseback, they could see Sylvain and Lorenz plunge their lances into the beast before it let a roar in defeat.

~ 

“Nice work, Teach. It’s thanks to you that we successfully completed our mission alive.” Claude smiled slightly. “As for Miklan… I wonder if he really believed he could wield a Relic.”

“It’s hard to say.” she cupped her chin. “But I doubt it.”

“Agreed. He probably just wanted to get his hands on it, even though he knew it was futile. Though I’m sure he wasn’t counting on turning into a monster like that… I wonder if that monster represents another aspect of the Heroes’ Relic. What a strange and terrifying power.”

“I would seem so…” she trailed off.

“Stories of misfortune have followed the Heroes’ Relics since ancient times.”

Their eyes widened as they looked to the side to see the librarian stand idly by them, a smile on his face. She did not hear him approach at all, and was generally on the lookout for such things. Furrowing her brows as her gaze now fully sat upon him; she took note that the fact that it seemed too convenient that he caught both of them by surprise. The man was certainly elderly or close to it, using a cane to support him wherever he would go. And he most certainly wasn’t in the library when the two had entered to talk.

“Tomas! You’ve caught me by surprise. That’s not easy to do. Though I suppose I should’ve expected to see our librarian in his library.”

“I am sorry to intrude. I simply heard you speaking of the Heroes’ Relics. I can tell you more about them, if you’d like.” Tomas chuckled.

_ “How convenient that he walked in on such conversation.” _Byleth thought with a faint glare. 

_ “Something has been bothering me of him, listen to what he says. I would like to hear from him.” _Sothis barked.

“The story goes that Nemesis was corrupted by evil because of the Sword of the Creator. Other Heroes also lost themselves by continuing to use the Relics… transforming into Black Beasts with twisted souls. There used to be a great many records regarding the dark history of the Relics.”

“Used to be?” Claude asked with a raised brow.

“They have been destroyed, across all of Fódlan. Stripped from their shelves, including those that resided at this very library.” Tomas replied.

“You make it sound like the church is covering up the truth.” Claude added. “But now that you mention it, Rhea was very specific about not wanting anyone to find out what happened at Conand Tower.”

_ “Destroyed, hm?” _Sothic hummed in curiosity. 

_ “I feel as though there is more to that.” _Byleth thought.

“Hey, Tomas… Why are you telling us all this?” Claude asked.

“It seemed like you were searching for answers about the Relics. What is a librarian if not a guide in the search for knowledge. And not only have you been searching, but you have been doing so through the night. I would suggest you stop before the knights notice. And that is enough meddling for today. Please excuse me.”

_ “Busted.” _Byleth smiled faintly.

Watching Tomas leave she could hear a sigh escape his lips. “So I’ve been found out, have I? I suppose I do spend more time at the library than most students. But I won’t stop. I can’t afford to.”

“You seem rather determined, Claude. What are you after?” Byleth asked.

“Teach… You don’t really expect me to tell you something so personal just like that, do you?” Claude smiled playfully with a shake of his wrist. “Though, I wouldn’t mind sharing if you were to tell me some of your secrets in exchange…”

“Ah, the true motive comes out.” Byleth shrugged.

“I can’t let this exchange pass without comment… If you’re sharing secrets, perhaps I can share one as well?”

Looking over to her side once more, Edelgard approached the pair with a rather confident look on her face. Once again someone managed to sneak up on the pair without their notice, although she was less cautious as Tomas had easily escaped her notice it still bothered her that Edelgard was nearby without the faintest clue of her presence be known to her. 

“Are you sure you could survive that? I’d say you’re the least likely to share secrets out of everyone at the academy.” Claude grinned. 

“Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Edelgard giggled. “After all, you’re easily the student with the most secrets.”

“I’m afraid you overestimate me. My secrets don’t amount to much. But back to Teach…”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Claude. We’re talking about secrets. Yours. Who is your father? And why did you appear so suddenly, as if from nowhere? Duke Riegan’s eldest son died in an accident. Having tragically lost other family members as well, he was without an heir. The Alliance would undoubtedly have been shaken if House Riegan had lost its position of leadership. But then you showed up. Why did you return to House Riegan. What brought you to the monastery?”

“Although it’s none of my business,” Byleth started as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. “He doesn’t necessarily have to answer your questions.”

“Alas… To be surrounded by women as lovely as flowers, only to be pricked by their thorns.” Claude mocked innocently. “My dream, in truth, is a selfless dream. But I require power to make it a reality. When I learned about the power of my Crest, I knew I had a chance. So I’m chasing that dream. To the bitter end, if need be. I came to this monastery because I thought I might find someone useful. Someone to help me on my path.” 

She could swear his eyes quickly glanced at her, making her pulse race at the notion before he returned his gaze back to the Black Eagles house leader. Her brows came together as she recalled his words momentarily. A dream to chase to the bitter end… looking for someone to help him on his path… 

Has she ever felt that determined for something?

“So, what do you think? If you promise to help me achieve my dream no matter what, I’ll promise to tell you anything.” Claude finished with a sly grin.

“I have my own dream to tend to. I pray that yours does not interfere with mine.” Edelgard replied with a shake of her head. 

“What about you, Teach?” Claude asked as he turned towards Byleth quickly, eyes searching deep into her own. 

She had not anticipated that he would ask for her assistance on his dreams, even though she had naturally assumed she would with all her students. Recalling the time she spent talking to Sothis about dreams and aspirations, she had mentioned that she wanted to witness the fruits of their labor as they aimed for their goals… It still ran true, even for him.

“If it’s a noble dream…” she started with a slight tug of her lips upward. “I suppose that could be discussed.”

“I see.” Claude chuckled quietly. “Well, now isn’t the time to discuss this. You are still my Teach, after all.”

Her head tilted to the side as the two house leaders bid her goodnight as they left the library, his words still ringing in her ears long after they departed. His last few words confused her greatly, her still being his professor didn’t really have anything to do with aspiring to fulfill their dreams. If anything, it was quite common for the mentor to be with their pupils or at least continue being that type of figure when they venture out to complete their goals.

_ “Are you truly so dense, Byleth?” _Sothis asked with exhaustion.


	5. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short, wanted to focus a bit on the scene before the next moon... Now onwards to the ball!

The last few months had been terribly exhausting, both mentally and physically. As if she was not allowed to catch her breath with every tragedy that came barging its way towards her. It all started to become incredibly suspicious; the bandits mission they had gotten so early on she could shrug off, but now they have to deal with strange activities in Remire Village? Something was very wrong here and it bothered her immensely that she knew not what happened in the shadows. She could only leave the room with a heavy heart.

~

Not too long ago they had pulled off a rescue mission to save Flayn who had been kidnapped at the beginning of that moon, deducing that Jeritza was the likely suspect of the Death Knight they encountered when the raid happened in the Holy Mausoleum. She had always been suspicious of the instructor; he acted too shady and hesitant in her presence. Although they managed to save Flayn, they had also saved another young girl who had disappeared a year ago. For someone who was missing for a whole year, she didn’t look like she had aged or even be hurt physically. As much as she wanted to voice her concern, she had to get everyone out safely.

Monica was her name and everything about her was incredibly suspicious.

She was just _too_ cheerful for someone who had been saved a year later. Clinging to Edelgard constantly that even she heard Hubert mumble in exhaustion over the matter. Anytime Byleth made her rounds in the monastery and spotted Edelgard, Monica was nearby. Some shrugged it off as a student bonding with the House Leader and to catch up on what has happened in the last year, but she knew better than to think it’s just _catching_ _up._ If she had to describe the way the student acted in public, the best example would be to say she was disgustingly happy.

_ “Something just doesn’t sit right with me about her.” _ Sothis sighed. _ “She makes it almost too obvious that she’s changed from before she went missing.” _

_ “So you agree that it’s a foe.” _Byleth questioned. 

_ “Very much so. Don’t let your guard down around her.” _Sothis demanded.

They had finished the Battle of the Eagle and Lion the following moon; although the battle was a great learning experience and overall event, she managed to pull through to lead the Golden Deer to victory. The look on their faces was worth it as they cheered and jumped with all their might, even though they must’ve been completely exhausted. The way they all piled on her to celebrate victory and give thanks to her leadership made her lips tug in an affectionate smile. Even as Raphael hoisted her up into the air and shout at the top of his lungs while jogging around the field she couldn’t hold back her laughter. Sylvain wanted to be next; with Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri chastising him for even considering putting his hands on the professor. All of their faces… they had smiles that reached their eyes, even Claude. 

The Golden Deer truly did have a special place in her heart.

The feast was quite the experience afterwards; Claude had requested that a feast be held to commemorate the occasion and bring all the houses together in unison, although at first she thought a scheme to prank the other houses it ended up as a heartwarming scene to watch. Most of the faculty sat back to watch the students enjoy themselves, after all they had deserved it, but the best scene was watching the house leaders enjoy each other’s company. 

If her heart was made out of ice, then it would have surely melted by now.

~

“It’s concerning to hear that something is happening in Remire Village.” Jeralt began with a heavy sigh.

“I agree.” Byleth nodded. “To be honest, the months have felt like days here with us leaving the village not too long ago.”

Together the pair made their way through the monastery, directly heading to his office to convene in secrecy as they usually did. With him being out on missions separate from hers so often there was very little time that they got to spend with each other. It had been hard on her, not that she’d let anyone know it, to not being with him as often. Before, it was always that they were together on the road. She’d be lucky to get a day’s worth of time each moon to spend with him. The nights where they can eat dinner together… is something she cherishes. 

Slowly they climbed the stairs up to the second floor of the monastery, overhearing a conversation down the hall in the infirmary that sat next to his office. Both of their brows rise once they reached the door to the room, hearing the word “infectious disease” escape from one of their lips. Her lips parted and eyes widened in shock, she had only been told that strange activities were happening… not a disease. 

“There are no absolutes in medicine, but the chances are extremely slim. Restless movements, fits of violence, becoming bedridden or even impossible to wake...” Manuela said confidently. “With symptoms that varied, there are only a few possibilities. It’s either a mixture of poisons or magic. And dark magic, at that.”

Quickly the two walked into the room, shocking both Manuela and Shamir as they turned to meet them. Both of their faces were grim, it was quite obvious that the condition of the village weighed heavily on them having been there recently.

“You’re talking about Remire Village, aren’t you, Manuela?” Jeralt asked.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Jeralt and the professor. Tell me, what was the first thing you heard?”

“Everything after you mentioned that it’s not likely an infectious disease. We both owe the people of Remire Village. If something’s happening there, we must help them.” 

“We scouted the area ourselves. Speak with the knights. Hear what they have to say.” Shamir added. “I must go. Thank you for your help, Manuela.

Byleth watched with her eyes as the archer left the room, barely biting her lower lip and holding back a groan in her throat. She didn’t like how dark the conversation had been, the people in the village did well in taking care of the pair and she would do anything to help them. Shamir happened to leave far too quickly from the conversation for her liking, but she knew how they were when it came to sensitive topics.

“You know, I’m more than willing to go with you to Remire Village… After all, I owe you my life.” Manuela smiled. “If you’d like, I bet we could even manage the mission all by ourselves. Just the two of us…” 

_ “Does she not have any shame in times like this?” _Sothis asked, annoyance in her tone.

“That’s nice of you.” Byleth nodded.

“Professor!” Manuela grinned widely. “A bit of a tease, are we? A girl could get used to this side of you.”

_ “Please don’t.” _Byleth cursed mentally at the poor choice of words.

“Nice try, but I’ll be going to the village as well. Enough nonsense. It’s time to move out.” Jeralt sighed.

“As you like.” Manuela shrugged slightly. “Good-bye Jeralt. Good-bye, Professor.”

The pair quickly turned heel and walked out of the room into the hallway, escaping out of the monastery towards the stables to speak in privacy. Merely nodding at the students as they passed by, not able to bring themselves to speak. Occasionally she glanced back up at her father, he too had the same look on his face as if thoughts were difficult to process. Passing through the stables she took notice of Claude and Hilda talking to each other almost oblivious to her walking past. At first glance even she could tell that their eyes had looked them over before turning the corner, they were too smart for their own good. 

She had yet to tell the students that it was their next mission, a part of her didn’t want to put that notion in their thoughts after recently winning the Battle of the Eagle and Lion as it could dampen the mood. For a time in all the recent chaos, they were carefree and happy. With the sinking feeling she has had about potential issues arising… it was up to her to keep their spirits going. Whatever was working behind the scenes to cause chaos certainly didn’t want them to have a moment of peace.

Stopping at the end of the walkway before the stairs; her father turned around to look at her, more determined than before as if he came up with his own answer. There was always something about his expressions that made her feel at ease, maybe it was because she lacked emotions before coming to the monastery and it balanced the two mercenaries out. 

“I’ll be in my office making preparations. What about you?” He finally asked. “If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights.” 

“Of cour-” she started as her body stopped for a moment, eyes widening.

What was that feeling she had in her chest? It pulsated strongly, something she had never felt before in her entire life yet threatened to take it in that moment. Almost as if time just stopped of all a sudden. Her breath hitched in her throat, and all over her body it was like feeling was just lost to her. Brows coming together and a groan escaped her lips, clutching her chest, as she found herself falling over immediately after.

“Hey! What’s wrong?!” he gasped in panic.

Falling down towards the ground, left arm clutching around her chest as she landed on her stomach. Sweat dripped down her face as she gasped and coughed to get air flow into her lungs once more, for a moment she thought she had died of some sort with how she couldn’t breathe anymore. Her head pounded severely and everything felt hot.

_ “What in the world is happening to me?” _she hissed silently. 

Looking up as her body began to stabilize, she could see the fear and shock in her father’s eyes. He kneeled down before her, hand reaching out to place on her shoulder to shake her a bit. The rough features of his face was softened and was unlike his usual demeanor, she couldn’t remember a time when he gave her such a look. Not even when she killed someone for the first time or got injured. It was… oddly comforting.

“I’m.. okay…” she breathed with a heavy sigh. “Just a touch dizzy.”

He shook his head slowly before pulling himself up to stand, looking almost disappointed in her as she regained her composure and pushed herself up. Even though she managed to stand up she still felt the lingering effects of the fall, dizzy enough to consider resting in the spot she stood in for the day.

“If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?”

“Yes…” she nodded as she watched him take his leave down towards the market. 

_ “Ugh… What could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too.” _ Sothis asked with a groan. _ “Actually… I’ve felt that way before…” _

_ “Isn’t it concerning that you’ve felt it before?” _Byleth asked as her brows came together as she reached up to rest her palm against her forehead. 

_ “Of course it is… but I cannot recall when I felt it…” _

_ “It’s as if, my heart exploded for just a moment.” _Byleth shook her head slowly.

_ “Off you go, to rest with you. It would not do well to fall in this place.” _

Claude wasn’t able to describe the feeling he had when he saw Byleth fall over; both himself and Hilda had managed to quickly sneak around to get a view of the two talk without being seen, and he wasn’t about to give up the chance to hear their conversations. At first he was intrigued at what they began to talk about, preparing for something rather important meant that it could detail more information about her than he already knew. After all, she was still a puzzle that he wanted to solve. 

Lately the feelings he had started to grow more serious. She had proven herself to be a valuable ally to the Alliance and Golden Deer so far, never reprimanding him for his pranks while simultaneously build the group up to be strong individuals. At other times she would even defended the class when Seteth came to bark at them to force them into dealing with the consequences. Of course as their professor, she would get on them for just about anything small. Whether it was him staying up at the library for too long, Lysithea not getting enough rest or balanced meals, Hilda slacking off **again**, and even Lorenz’ unappealing advances towards women in the guise of friendship. 

Everyone, even himself, found her to be irreplaceable. 

Of course he couldn’t let someone in so easily to his heart, he had too much experience with betrayal and revenge to know that it would likely be his end if he let just about anyone in. But lately he had grown fond of the mercenary. Their mutual relationship in the classroom was a given due to the status of house leader, but she started turning to him on matters that were unfamiliar to her to gain his opinion on. She never came up to him to ask for his secrets or schemes or plans for the future. No, she just wanted to ask for his thoughts because of the trust she had in him. 

The kindness that she gave towards him and the others would make his heart break just a little, as he had thought on many occasions on how to use her.

When her breath hitched in her throat his eyes snapped to her and even Hilda gasped at the sight. Neither of them were prepared to see their professor fall over like that so easily, especially with how strong she was in front of them. Yet it didn’t feel like her strength had much play in this situation at all. It was as if she was instantly choked to death by an unknown force, her body giving in to just fall over. Had her father not been there along with Hilda, he surely would have jumped out towards her.

The way her chest rose and fell as she desperately gasped for air and sweat dripping down her forehead was a sight that he didn’t want to see again. He had seen it far too many times for his liking in battle when she rushed to his side out of nowhere to protect him. She must have a special sense, he would jest, at how she knew when something was bound to attack him or the other students. It happened much more often with him than the other students but it was quite obvious that she was hyper aware of their conditions even as she fought off enemies. One moment she would be across the field, and the next she’s between them and the enemy. It was almost frightening how quick she was.

Stepping back from their spot, they looked at each other in silence before nodding. It wasn’t right to watch her in that condition. 

~

“Hey Teach, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Turning her heels she peered over to see Claude wave as he walked in through the doors. It was their free day for the week, very rarely do students seek the sanctuary of the classrooms with the exception of Annette and Lysithea who prefer to study in peace. In between her rounds about the monastery she liked to take the time and sort inside the Golden Deer room, it gave her the chance to prepare for the following morning while also review anything she may have missed for lectures. 

“I could say the same thing, Claude. Very rarely do students visit me here on the day off.” she smiled slightly as she leaned back against her desk, hands gripping the edge softly. “What can I do for you today?”

“Wanted to see if you had some time for tea. Brought my favorite!” He grinned as he lifted his hand, revealing a few tea bags between his fingers. 

“How rare, usually I’m the one approaching you to see if you had time. I’ll prepare the water and snacks then.”

Pushing herself off the desk she made her way behind her desk; on one of the small wooden drawers sat a rustic-like ceramic tea set, a gift from one of the students. Carefully grabbing the tray she maneuvered herself around to one of the desks in the front of the room to place down. Reaching over she pulled the pot and dessert tier stand into her hands and made her way out of the room, returning several minutes later with piping hot water and several different cakes. 

She had started getting used to the idea of tea time with her students, it was something that Ferdinand and Lorenz had introduced her to during her first moon at the academy. Although she generally disliked the taste of some of the teas she had, the gesture is what mattered. Afterall, it was a chance for her to bond with her students a bit more and to help them with matters that they felt be better brought up in private. 

Mercedes was the one who got her the set; they had been shopping in town to run some errands and the color caught their eyes in passing. Byleth had made a point that it looked interesting and that she wanted to potentially have one in case of impromptu invitations, which apparently was a good enough reason for the student to go ahead and buy it for her in secrecy. The look on her face when she walked into class the next day to see it on her desk was probably a masterpiece. 

Setting the pot down along with the tray, she pushed one of the benches on the other side for her to sit across from the student. He had already placed the tea in the steaming water before she managed to sit down, reaching over to grab a snack for himself.

“So, is there a particular reason why you’d warrant some private time with me? Such as, an ulterior motive?” she asked with a raised brow, her lips tugging up to a smirk.

“Teach, I’m hurt!” He gasped dramatically as he placed a hand on his chest. “Would I really pull you aside on your day off to press for details?”

“You would.” she chuckled casually. 

“Well you got me there.” he grinned widely.

“I do not mind. You caught me at a good time regardless, I really needed a break.” she spoke softly as she began to pour the tea into their individual cups. Her nostrils flared ever so slightly at the earthy notes in the tea, she hadn’t smelled something of that sort before and it intrigued her. 

“I actually wanted to see how you were doing; I had heard that Remire Village was in a strange state and that it was our next mission.”

“You’d be correct. For now… Jeralt and I are keeping watch on anything about the village, and we’ll take action when the time arises.” 

“That place is pretty important you know, it’s where you helped save us all those months ago.” he reached over and grabbed his cup, bringing it up to his lips to drink. “We gotta do what we can to help them.”

“Agreed, we owe it to them.” she nodded as she lifted her cup up to her lips.

“How has the sword been treating you? You haven’t felt anything strange since wielding it, have you?”

“You’re talking about what happened with Miklan, correct?”

He merely nodded as he set his cup down. 

“So far, no. I try to use the power as little as possible, I don’t want to risk it even if there is a small chance. Although… there has been a strange feeling in my chest whenever I wield it. It’s like a warm sensation, like a fire being lit over time.”

“I.. can’t say I’ve ever heard of that before from people who have used it before. Maybe it’s unique for the sword?” he tilted his head, grabbing a fork to pierce into the cake. 

“That was my guess; I had talked to Catherine on the matter and it seems that I am the only one that has felt that sort of sensation. It is still rather strange, but I’d say the fact I can even use it is strange enough.”

“We can test it out, you could give me the sword and we could spar potentially?” he smirked, taking a bite out of his cake. 

“No way, Claude.” she chuckled as her left hand lowered to rest on the hilt, tilting it back and forth. “Seteth would have a stroke if he saw you wielding it, he’d probably kill me for letting you near it, Marianne would faint, Raphael would want a turn at it… And I’d rather not see you get turned into a beast should that happen.”

“Too true.” he laughed, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. “Hey… Teach.”

“Hm?” 

“Have you ever wondered, if by chance, you decided to not pick the Golden Deer house in the first place?”

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up to his eyes, he stared back rather fervently waiting to hear an answer from her. She merely tilted her head to the side, blinking several times in confusion. Where did that question come from? “As if I chose one of the other two?”

He merely nodded before casting his eyes down at the tea in front of him. “Yeah, I mean, the Blue Lions and Black Eagles are talented knights and mages. I suppose it would be easier to teach them as they are much more familiar in the subjects. For us Golden Deer; we’re pretty mix and match when it comes to capabilities, and we’re not as united as a group.” 

“All the more reason for me to have chosen the Golden Deer then.”

This caught his attention as his head whipped back up to look at her, her eyes were closed as she sipped her tea to savor the earthly and dark flavor. It was his favorite tea, Almyran Pine Needles, it helped soothe and relax his nerves as it reminded him of home. Not that she knew it. Yet it seemed that she enjoyed the drink, never making a face of disgust as if she truly enjoyed it. He’d have to keep it stocked up for future sessions with each other.

“What do you mean, Teach?”

“Of course it would be easier to teach the other houses with that logic, but would that mean I made a difference?” she paused for a moment as she set her cup down, reaching over to a pastry to pick a part and eat. “Would I truly make an impact?” 

“I would imagine so, you’re the child of a renowned mercenary who has lived from battlefield to battlefield.”

“Maybe so, but since coming here I’ve found that I care a lot about who I help. You all have grown so much in this short amount of time; physically, mentally, emotionally… I’ve seen everyone blossom and learn their weaknesses, encounter hardship and come together as a team. I have also grown as a teacher, and I’d say that we all make up for one another where we are lacking. And…” she stopped as a slight blush crept up on her cheeks. “I’ve been treated like a friend, an ally, and companion by all of you. Never knowing what it’s like before, I’ve grown to like it a lot. I couldn’t get that from the other houses.”

Looking back towards him his lips were parted as shock filled his entire expression, even she had to admit it was not something that she would’ve said at all...outloud. Yet she meant every word of it.

In the back of her mind she could hear Sothis giggle madly at the situation. For days she had hounded her rather harshly as her feelings began to come out more often, she had to admit that she was smiling much more and could engage in long conversations with others. Before she would slink away after a few words to find solitude.

All of that was thanks to the Golden Deers.

“W-Well, I didn’t expect that out of you.” he coughed before going back to drink his tea. 

“I must say I’m shocked myself, but it’s how I feel.” she smiled warmly while staring down at her cup, her index finger gently drawing lazily on the rim. “I don’t regret my decision.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Teach.” he smiled back at her.


	6. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a somewhat happy chapter, I still loved this part in the game. I wish they had more to the rendered cutscene where you and Claude dance!  
Also the idea of the girls hounding her for her appearance is great.

Remire Village had left a terrible taste in her mouth after the returned back from their mission, the entire village was practically destroyed and it was all thanks to Solon and the Flame Emperor. Since even before going to the mission she had felt bitter and angry to the point that many of the students stayed clear from her, the place was incredibly important to her. What they had done to the villagers… those that gave sanctuary to her and her father… she wanted to make the ones responsible pay for the damage done. Nothing short of retribution from her blade would suffice. Her students even found it hard to talk about, not because of her and her emotions, but the sheer travesty is was. And what Solon said about experiments being completed and what he was after… that broke her.

Sothis couldn't even offer much sympathy to the enraged mercenary, and they both were still troubled by the revelation that Rhea put in front of them. As if they had enough on their plate as is.

Rhea had mentioned that the Goddess' true name was Sothis; was the being inside her actually the one revered by so many, or was she the reincarnation of the goddess? And why would the ever important goddess be inside her mind? There were too many questions and not enough time or stamina to dwell on. Still the concept bothered her greatly, as if the farther they went down the rabbit hole the more questions they had. It buzzed her mind so frequently that she even found it hard to sleep at night as theories came to her, what bothered her more was that there was no way to prove it.

Clutching the pillow in her arms on her bed as she lay on her stomach, her nude form sinking into the sheets her body felt warm as she grew more frustrated. Father did warn her that she needed to keep an eye out for the Archbishop, keeping her on guard around her since they first got to the monastery. She knew something was strange about the women. There had to be some sort of connection between the two that goes deep, she desperately wanted to know yet it seemed irrational to just approach her on the subject. Plus, she couldn’t let anyone know about Sothis in her mind as that opened more doors to potential danger. 

It didn't do well for her to stay awake at her thoughts yet she couldn't cease them, pushing herself up to sit on the bed before pulling a loose shirt over her naked body. As she adjusted her chest under the fabric her eyes wandered to her desk across the room; she eyed the empty cups on her desk from when Claude came in to chat with her earlier today, the room still smelled like the tea they had brewed. 

He started bringing tea to their impromptu tea parties, which were more like chat sessions, and it was especially obvious after their mission ended that he needed to speak to her. They both felt sour at the experience yet there was nothing to be done about it. Having saved all they could, they needed to focus their energy on the next mission. Everytime she needed to put on her stoic face to help them move forward. Yet with each passing day she was growing more accustomed to her emotions… which led to it being much harder for her to act like the "cold" mercenary she was that the students relied on at times.

Standing up from the bed she maneuvered herself to the line of drawers on one side of the wall, leaning over the wooden furniture with her arms to look out in the night sky. 

Goddess, she wished for the tragic days to end.

~

“Professor! You know we have to prepare for the ball.” Mercedes pouted softly.

“She’s right, you simply can’t just walk in with your usual ‘mercenary garb’ and especially without some makeup.” Hilda scolded after shoving a spoonful of sorbet in her mouth. “You have to be at least presentable!”

“Don’t you guys realize that this is  **your** ball, as in for the students?” Byleth started, raising her brow at the others before stuffing her mouth with her dessert. “For the hundredth time I’ll be chaperoning.”

“That won’t do, Professor. There will be food, drinks, dancing… you have to join us.” Annette smiled as she pierced a fork in her tart. “Think of all the things you could do with us!”

“I… um…” Marianne mumbled. “I would like to see you have fun…”

“And there you have it, you have to join for at least our sake.” Ingrid grinned.

“I wonder what kind of makeup would look on you Professor… something to bring out your dark eyes…” Mercedes thought out loud as she cupped her chin.

“We certainly must do something to hide those bags under your eyes, a nice rich color for your lips as well… blush on the cheeks... Even thinking about it gets me excited!” Dorothea squealed delightfully. 

Byleth sighed heavily as she watched her students converse with suggestions on how to up her appearance for the ball. Even with all the desire to dress her up like they would be going as a party, she was still a teacher and chaperone that had duties for the evening. In particular she needed to watch her Deers in the chance they decided to make the ball  _ a bit more interesting _ , as Dimitri warned her of. There obviously wasn’t proof, yet, that they had plans to disrupt the ball but she couldn’t take the chance. It could be the funniest thing in the world and she would still not risk it for Seteth’s ire.

She wished she took a page out of both Lysithea and Bernadetta’s book, hiding away in their rooms to study while simultaneously avoiding the wave of chaos that was the other girls need to dress up. Petra and Leonie also had the right mind to engross themselves with sparring, since very rarely do others seek out the Training Grounds to chat up on such a topic. Even Edelgard joined them at the table, while she didn’t engage in the conversation, she definitely wasn’t helping her out of it. 

Next time they all decide to invite her for a meal, she was going to need to be apprehensive. 

Carefully chewing her food while indulging in the sweet flavors on the cake before her she failed to notice that many of her male students had taken seat in the table behind her to listen in on the conversation; while the other girls had taken notice of their existence, they continued to speak of the things they wanted to have her try. The other students tried to keep conversations of their own going, but her strong sense of hearing could tell that they listened in with desperation. They were  _ boys _ afterall, curiosity of the other table was too tempting. Sadly, the last thing she needed was their intervention on the matter.

“What a lovely conversation, may I join?”

Looking beside her stood Sylvain, a sly grin on his face as his eyes were directly only at her. Her brows furrowed at the sight of the student, he always had a way of knowing and joining in on the conversation that would either lead or talk about women in an appealing fashion. Of course he had to approach her. He was always the student that played around Garreg Mach becoming rather infamous of the subject. She had no reason to join in the  _ fun _ as he would call it... having a romantic partner was completely out of her mind, let alone multiple. As long as she had her father and students, she was pretty happy.

Sylvain reached down and grabbed her hand; pulling it up towards his lips to capture her attention. “About the ball, Professor, would you give me the honor to accompany you?”

“Not in your dreams, Gautier.” Byleth hissed as she pulled her hand away to immediately slap under his chin.

Giggles and laughter erupted between the two tables as Byleth denied him the opportunity with swift justice, he was the only one that dared to push the boundaries with her and everyone always enjoyed the results of his efforts. By no means would she physically hurt him, but she did start becoming more forceful with the consequences. Yet with each confrontation he had with her it only seemed to strengthen his resolve to approach her in an intimate fashion.

After that display, he’ll definitely be on group duty the following week. 

“Man... Professor... You never make it easy!” Sylvain joked in defeat before retreating to his seat behind her. “That’s what I like.”

“Professor, be sure to punish him or he’ll just keep going.” Felix grumbled angrily. 

“I.. don’t know Felix, I think he actually likes that.” Ignatz sighed as he shook his head.

_ “Your students certainly love you.”  _ Sothis chuckled playfully.

_ “I am glad you cannot encourage them.”  _ Byleth groaned slightly as she closed her eyes.  _ “I do not want to imagine that.” _

Shaking her head softly she rose up from her seat grabbing her dish in one hand while the other rested on the table to stabilize her as she moved up. Looking back behind her fully, she could now see all the other male students dig into their meals as the topic died down. Dimitri’s gaze immediately looked up to meet hers. His cheeks turned slightly pink towards his ears before his hand reached up over his mouth to cough. She did find it slightly adorable how the Crown Prince looked at her, it was quite obvious he respected her yet the boyish feelings were too apparent.

“P-Professor, so you’ll be attending the ball?” Dimitri asked cautiously. 

“Well, I was already going to be around to make sure everyone behaves… But it seems like I might not have a choice in the matter when it comes to the festivities should everyone find me.” Byleth smiled slightly towards the prince. 

“I suppose dances are probably not in your expertise is it Professor?” Ashe asked curiously. “Being a mercenary and all, there was very little reason to dance if I had to take a guess.”

“Even still, for someone who dances so fluidly on the battlefield I would take it that she could excel in this type of art in no time.” Lorenz smiled gallantly as the revelation came to him. 

“The ball is such a waste of time.” Felix rolled his eyes. “We have other pressing matters to attend to than dancing.”

“As much as I’d like to agree with you, Felix…” Byleth started with a sigh as she waved her hand slightly in the air. “Some people really like this event. Let them enjoy it.”

“Well, you better brush up on your dancing skills then, Teach.” Claude grinned slyly at her.

With a frown and sigh, she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to leave their company to return her dishes. She did not like the way he said that and would need to watch out for him. 

~

The free day before the ball was absolute chaos at the monastery, she had never seen all her students act up in a frenzy as they began to prepare and finalize their appearances. People were rushing in and out of the dormitories and she was almost sure she had heard panicked screams of missing makeup of the sorts. Poor Bernadetta, she could hear the student get terrorized on the outside of her door from the fellow students wanting to dress her up. She was almost certain that Lysithea was in the same boat on the second floor.

Having sought shelter from the chaos by climbing up on the roof of the classroom buildings, she sat and watched with a certain level of amazement. Resting her cheek in her hand held up by her elbow on her knee, she giggled to herself as some of the girls mentioned in passing on trying to find her. Her room was no longer a sanctuary as many of them tried knocking on her and even so much as enter without permission. It was a good thing she had little possessions, and the only important item was sheathed to her side. She wasn’t entirely surprised as she normally let her door open and unlocked just in case of emergencies.

_ “Is this truly such an important occasion?”  _ Sothis asked curiously.

_ “Apparently.”  _ Byleth chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders, fingers tapping against her cheek.  _ “I don’t quite get it. Then again, I grew up in a much different world than them.”  _

_ “They seem to be looking for you, why don’t you indulge them?” _

_ “If I indulge them, I’ll be plastered with who knows what and thrown into ridiculous clothing. Quite frankly I’d rather die.”  _

_ “Oh come now! I rather like the thought of you dressing up…” _

“Teach, you found a great hiding spot.”

Her body shuddered slightly as she whipped her head around to see Claude grinning mischievously at her before taking a seat beside her. While it didn’t surprise her that the student would find her here of all places, she was hoping that she could gain a little bit of peace before being bombarded. But now she has to worry about the possibility of her student giving away her location.

“Hello Claude…” she mumbled slightly as she gazed at him for a moment. “I’d say I’m shocked that someone found me here, but considering that it’s you... I’m not.”

“Glad to know that you’ve caught on to my tracking skills! Hiding out from the girls, are ya?”

“You have no idea.” she grumbled as her hand reached back to rub her neck. “Hilda has been relentless and quite frankly I thought I wasn’t going to make it in the last makeup session she gave me…”

“It would be a shame if someone had let out your whereabouts…”

“Goddess no, Claude…” she sighed.

“Personally I think it would be quite interesting for you to engage with the girls on their activities, it gives everyone a chance to see a new side of you.” he cupped his chin with a sly grin. “I’d really like to see that.”

“Claude von Riegan…” she hissed. “Don’t you even dare…”

“Just kidding, Teach!” he chuckled a bit as he rested his hand on his head. “I must say even though I enjoy your other expressions, nothing beats that stoic and fiery look you have. But don’t worry I wouldn’t out you, because then the others would find me as well.”

“Oh?” she hummed as she crossed her arms. “You’re hiding?”

“Lorenz and Ferdinand have been on my case all month on acting like a noble, and how the nobility was important in front of others!” he mocked dramatically before shrugging his shoulders. “Next thing I knew all the others have joined in, it was rather suffocating to say the least. I almost threatened to poison them with my next experiment.”

She couldn’t hold back her laughter at the thought, giggling quietly while imagining Claude slipping poison in one of their drinks. “I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“I really wanted to, Teach.” he smiled triumphantly, happy to see a grin on her face. “In all seriousness, did you even want to attend the ball? At the time it sounded like you wanted nothing to do with it.”

“You probably couldn’t tell, but the dancing is not really within my comfort zone.” she quipped with a raised brow. 

“All the more reason to go then! You always tell us to go out of our boundaries when it comes to fighting, so long as it’s relatively safe. I’d say this applies here.”

“Well played, Claude.” she laughed once more. “I’ll consider it. Just so long as you don’t out me.”

~

The night before the ball she could still vividly remember as a smile crept up on her face, the Golden Deer had brought her back to the classroom as a group to talk before retiring for the evening. They all gathered around and idly chat amongst themselves before Claude began to speak up. There was a look on his face that was rather curious; it looked like a plan he had concocted in his mind yet it did not look anything that would be dangerous. Well, dangerous for them at least.

“Everyone! listen up.” Claude started with a wink. “To no one’s surprise, I have a brilliant idea. Teach, you’ll want in on this too.”

“Oh, what’s your idea then?” Byleth hummed slightly.

“This may sound impetuous. Perhaps irresponsible. Almost certainly impossible.” He started with a frown, she couldn’t help her own frown at his choice of words. “But we’re gonna do it anyway. In exactly five years’ time, let’s promise to meet again, right here at the monastery.”

“A reunion? There’s usually food at reunions. Count me in, Claude!” Raphael grinned widely.

“Five years from now… will be the monastery’s millennium festival, celebrating one thousand years since the founding of Garreg Mach.” Marianne recited quietly.

“I hear the millennium festival will be the largest celebration in the monastery’s history.” Ignatz added.

“Oh, I get it! It’ll be easier for us to all get back here with the millennium festival as an excuse.” Hilda said with slight revelation.

“How true. As the new leader of the Alliance, I will certainly have occasion to attend and pay my respects to Lady Rhea.” Lorenz noted.

“That almost certainly will not transpire.” Lysithea shook her head.

“And you, Teach? I guess it’s hard to imagine that you’ll still be teaching here five years from now…” Claude started as he turned towards her. “But I’m sure no matter where you end up, you’ll come running at the chance to see your adorable little Golden Deer again, right?”

“Probably so.” Byleth giggled slightly with a nod. She wasn’t entirely sure if she would still be here during the next five years, but if it was to see everyone again… she wouldn’t mind.

“Ahem… That was your cue to promise everyone you’ll return. Go on, set a good example, Teach. If you promise, everyone else will, too.” Claude replied mockingly. 

“Okay, okay.” Byleth surrendered with a laugh while lifting both her hands up in the air. “I promise to come back in five years for the millennium festival.”

Lysithea could help a giggle that escaped her lips. “I’m already excited! After five years, we’ll all be whoever we’re going to become!”

“Invite Captain Jeralt too! I want to show him how well his apprentice turns out!” Leonie added as she raised her fist in the air slightly.

“It’s settled, then. What do you say, Claude? Is it official?” Hilda asked with a wide grin.

“The promise is sealed! That means we’re all obligated to keep it. Five years from today, all of us will meet again at the monastery.” Claude nodded, his eyes gazing towards Byleth with renewed vigor. “Don’t forget it, Teach. You and I will meet here again…”

“I wouldn’t forget it for the world.” Byleth smiled warmly.

~

It was finally the day of the ball; everyone had begun to gather towards the entrance of the reception hall in anticipation of the event. Byleth had managed to fend off the crazed girls that insisted on their assistance by escaping in the Training Grounds whenever possible, it was only a miracle that Felix was also there to help fight them off when they tried to take her away. Even she had to admit that the student was rather terrifying when they reached to drag her away, his sword cutting a path between them. Leaving in a huff they made themselves scarce almost instantly. He deserved extra credit for saving her there.

But now was the time to gather and socialize, she could hear their excitement from the opposite side of the walls. The faculty were already inside to finalize the preparations; elegant tables lined with velvet white sheets and bouquets of roses, flutes of champagne were readily available along with a  _ large _ table filled to the brim with assortments of food. She couldn’t help but smile as she had set the last plate of food down, Raphael would be quite pleased at the sight although it might not be enough for him. Knowing him and Caspar, who started to become better friends as of late, would easily wipe out half of the food here on their own. Letting out a silent sigh, she straightened her back out to stretch.

_ “This is truly an event, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this!”  _ Sothis gasped.  _ “Do mortals like you really enjoy this sort of thing?” _

_ “I can’t say I do, but everyone else have been bursting with excitement since the beginning of the month. This is more for them than us.”  _ Byleth smiled as she looked around the hall, it was extravagant to say the least. Down the way, she could see Hanneman and Manuela finish the preparations near the entrance so that they could let students in. Once they got in… well, who knows what will happen.

_ “Have you thought about who you will dance with, or join at the Goddess Tower for that rumor?”  _ Sothis asked curiously, playful tones dripping from her voice.

_ “Please. I have not considered either of those.”  _ Byleth scoffed.

_ “When will you open your heart to someone, child? You know there is one that has captured it!” _

_ “Sothis please, I have more important things to consider at the moment.”  _ Byleth sighed while shaking her head.  _ “We will enjoy the festivities on the sidelines.” _

_ “Well you’re no fun.” _

Casually strolling back towards the large doors on the entrance, she gave a quick look to the other faculty before their nodded their heads in agreement. Together they pulled the doors open, and students became seeping into the room like a wave being released from its confinements. Standing beside Manuela as they watched the students gather giving a slight bow and nod to those that greet them, smiles filled their features. Everyone was dressed in a luxurious version of the academy’s uniform, making the two stand out like a sore thumb with their usual attire. Peering down at her outfit, it did match the colors of the academy but her appearance did scream “different”. She was just too used to her mercenary outfit.

“So you know, Byleth, you’re free to enjoy the festivities with the other students.” Manuela started as she leaned over towards her. “After all, you’re roughly around their age and I’m sure one would like to ask for a dance.”

“Manuela, please… not you too.” Byleth sighed as she shook her head, her locks casting back and forth gently over her shoulders. Ignatz came up to her and bowed slightly before her, giving his greetings before disappearing with the rest of the students. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it, even the Archbishop voiced her thoughts on seeing you  _ mingle _ with the other students.”

“I’ve had so many ask me, it’s incredibly exhausting turning them down. This is just not for me.” Byleth stated with concern, shifting uncomfortably. 

“You never know if you’ll like it, if you don’t try it. Don’t worry about your duties for tonight. Enjoy, Professor…” Manuela winked before escaping into the crowd.

“W-Wait come back!” Byleth gasped as she motioned to reach out for the now missing professor. Shoulders slumped and arms down on her side dejectedly, she let out a loud sigh before peering into the rest of the hall.

All of the students had gathered around the tables with flutes between their fingers, gingerly sipping the champagne as they engaged with idle conversations amongst themselves. There, of course, was a decently large crowd around the food which happened to be on the far end of the hall to leave space for dancing near the middle. To the side, individuals on a platform performed gentle ambient music to set the tone even though you could barely hear them from all of the conversations. 

It was hard for her to tell if the other Deer were here, although she assumed they would be considering the event, she had only spotted Ignatz walk in. Worried that they could cause trouble, she started making her way along the edge of the hall to keep an eye out for them. Regardless of what Manuela had said, she did need to keep an eye on them. This was an opportune time for a prank and she knew it. Yet despite her patrols and keen glances, she saw almost all of her students engage properly and respectfully with other students. Maybe she didn’t need to be so uptight tonight.

The music began to grow louder, many of the other students saw that as a cue to place their drinks down and find a partner. Opting to avoid the unnecessary confrontation; she stood back a bit to lean against one of the pillars in the room, arms crossed over her chest with eyes glued to the dance floor. Dimitri and Edelgard almost immediately pulled their partners to the center of the room to begin dancing, their footwork was delicate yet fluid… bodies swaying in tune with the music like it was second nature. 

She had to admit that their steps were enchanting, the most out of the other students, as only a dozen of them stepped to the center to begin dancing. Off to the side she could see Sylvain and Ingrid argue silently before stepping to the floor. Hilda and Marianne were quietly dancing amongst themselves which made a smile creep up on her face. Lorenz had found a willing partner to dance with him along with Ferdinand, Ashe and Annette were together and so was Mercedes and Dorothea. Caspar and Lindhardt were surprisingly dancing which shocked her completely since normally they would be preoccupied with other activities. Even Lysithea and Cyril were dancing!

A giggle escaped her lips as she returned her attention back to the two house leaders, they were real show to watch as nothing was more exciting than seeing them dance with their respective partners. The style was almost beautiful with how foreign it was to her. She had been told that it was common for the nobility or that of higher ranking start the dance in events such as this. It was a strange concept all on it’s own but one that she would probably never understand. 

A thought came to her as she found it strange for all but Claude to be there, as the next heir for the Alliance she would have expected him to be dancing already. Even though he said he wasn’t much for this type of activity he did need to keep an appearance. Shrugging her shoulders she directed her attention back to the crowd. 

Her eyes widened as she spotted Claude barely a few feet away from her, barely facing her yet their gazes met each other. Naturally she was keeping an eye out for him in case she needed to leap to action and she knew for a fact he was  **not** nearby when she stopped to watch the dance. Had he managed to make his way towards her without her knowing? 

A warm smile stretched across his face as he made his way towards her casually, giving her a wink before reaching down for her hand. Gently pulling her hand up his lips parted in a wider smile as his body turned to bring her towards the dance floor. She began to panic slightly as he brought her towards the center of the room, she had never danced before and now she was going to be dancing in front of all her students… And she was almost certain that she heard the goddess break out in a fit of laughter in the back of her mind. His eyes never left her while they reached to a suitable spot amongst the others as their hands held one another. Stopping in their location he placed his free hand on the small of her back while lifting their held hands more up in the air. Hesitantly she took her free hand to place gently on his shoulder and her gaze down at the floor. Soon their bodies began to flow with the music, twirling slowly across the floor like the others.

“Claude.” she mumbled quietly as she looked at him. “I have no idea how to dance.”

“You’re doing quite well for someone with two left feet.” he grinned.

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here.” she groaned as she closed her eyes, attempting to focus on the music and where her feet was accordingly to Claude’s movements. 

Moments of silence filled they continued dancing the others, Byleth could feel the eyes of the other students burn into her as the concept of a teacher dancing with their student. She didn’t even want to do it in the first place; leave it to her student to pull her almost instantly to the floor without consent. Letting out a mental sigh she returned her gaze back to him, his eyes were soft as he looked at her...it was the first time she ever seen his eyes like that as if it was unguarded, not scheming for once and just living in the moment. Feeling her face and ears burn she let out a quiet cough.

“Everyone seems to be taking an interest into you tonight, Teach. It only seems fair that I get the first dance as House Leader. And full glad that I did, I can see Sylvain just dripping with desire over there.”

“Please don’t joke about that, Claude.” she frowned slightly. “Thanks to your little stunt, I get a feeling I’m going to have a line of people waiting to dance with me.”

“If I have to dance on this floor in front of all these people I’d at least like to make it worth it, seemed only right that you be my first dance.”

“Is that so?” she asked curiously, gripping their hands gently. “Well I’m flattered, full glad that I am to dance with you.”

“Do you think Jeralt would be losing his mind if he saw you now?”

“Definitely.” 

The two of them laughed quietly at the thought as she began to grow more comfortable in the rhythm with the song, the idle chatter helped her nerves and to focus on being in tune with him. She was almost certain that she saw Hilda with a large grin off to the side and a frustrated Seteth for them talking amongst themselves during a gentle dance. Although she didn’t know what he expected when it was revolving around them… The idea made her giggle a bit more.

“Are you enjoying yourself at least?”

“I am actually. Thank you, Claude.” she smiled.

“Anytime, Teach.” he replied happily.

Soon the music started to grow more quiet as a sign to finish the first round of dancing, many of the students began to slow down before parting and dismissing themselves. Before she realized it; Claude had taken her hand to bring across and between them, lifting up over her head to twirl her around with his fingertips just barely grasping her own. Stepping back to pull away, he brought her hand up to his lips to press gently before a bow. Her face felt incredibly warm at the notion as her lips parted in shock.

“That was a great dance, Teach. Thanks for indulging me.” Claude winked as he straightened up.

“You…” she gasped as she remembered the day Sylvain had done it. “Claude-!”

Before she could voice her opinions, he had already retreated back towards the crowd and others began to enter. Another student had grabbed her hand while she stood there in mild shock to pull into a dancing embrace. Looking over she realized that Ignatz had courageously started dancing with her in the same manner Claude had grabbed her, at this point she couldn’t help but smile at the fellow Deer that gave her company.

Like she had predicted, many of her students awaited a chance to dance with her when the opportunity arose. She felt that she probably danced more than the others combined as each one twirled about with her on the floor. Sylvain promptly danced with her after, then Felix and Ingrid, Petra, Lorenz... following the rest of the Golden Deer, Blue Lions and Black Eagles. As much fun as it was to dance personally with each student, it was becoming exhausting.

Once her last dance had finished, she quickly escaped into the crowds to flee to the courtyard. As she came into the opening on the grass plot an audible sigh escaped her lips, her feet ached tremendously and she could still feel a bit dizzy from all of the dancing she just finished during. Looking up at the night sky she felt her body relax and unwind. The wind was gentle and caressed her cheek gently with a slight nip as the winter air cooled her down.

_ “Running away?”  _ Sothis asked playfully.  _ “I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there. It must be hard to be the favorite teacher at the ball! Poor, poor Professor!” _

_ “It’s quite difficult.” _ Byleth frowned slightly. 

_ “So you do think you’re the favorite! I might have known.”  _ Sothis giggled.  _ “But where is there to run. This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance.” _

Quickly her eyes gazed forward towards the chapel, looking at the tower that sat alone off to the side. The Goddess Tower, a structure with rumors on the fateful evening for those who make a wish together. Certainly with everyone still the midst of dancing, she could slip in to gain a moment’s peace.

Carefully she maneuvered her way from the courtyard towards the tower, stopping at the entrance to look up with slight hesitation in her heart. She would practically die if someone had found her up there, let alone if she found  _ others _ there already. Steeling herself she carefully entered the tower and began to ascend the stone stairs, her heels echoing in the quiet tower with each step she took. Hands guiding her as she made her way up it didn’t take long for her to reach the top, her eyes widening to see a student there already. Her breath caught in her throat before she realized who it was. They turned around with similarly surprised looks on their face before a smile replaced it.

“Oh. Hey, Teach. What brings you to the Goddess Tower?” Claude started. “You know what, nevermind. The answer is as clear as day. You couldn’t bear the ball anymore and simply had to escape.”

“I definitely needed a break, I wonder why.” Byleth replied as she crossed her arms.

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you’re not comfortable in a noisy crowd. Really, I get it. I’m the same way.” He said as he looked away momentarily, almost dejected.

“Truly, Claude? I have a hard time believing it.” 

“Ha! See right through me, do you? But I really do mean it. Parties aren’t for me.” He chuckled. “Music and fun are all well and good, but those dances the nobles do are… something else. I was never really taught to do that sort of thing. My upbringing was… lacking in certain ways.”

“Even though you’re from a noble family?” she asked.

“Even so. I may have secured a fancy new title, but who I am on the inside… Well, status alone can’t change that.”

“Seems like we’re both strangers in this world, then.” she shrugged.

“Agreed… That’s a bit of an aside, though. Say, Teach… have you heard the legends about this tower? They say if a man and a woman pray for the same thing here, on this night, the goddess will grant their wish without fail.”

“I wonder why tonight…” 

“Who knows? Maybe it was something to do with celebrating the anniversary of the monastery’s completion. Maybe the goddess comes down from above on this night and this night alone to celebrate with us. Even goddess like to party, right?” 

_ “We certainly do!”  _ Sothis grinned.

_ “Oh hush.” _ Byleth rolled her eyes.

“The truth is that it’s just a legend the students here like to tell. It’s not based on any real facts. But I suppose it would be a waste to pass up a chance of having our wish granted. What do you say, Teach? Care to try?” he continued.

She hummed for a moment as she cupped her chin. “What would we pray for?”

“Hm… Let’s see… How about we pray for our ambitions to come true?” he asked. “You don’t exactly seem like the selfish type, but even you must have an ambition or two.”

“You could say I do… Close to a hope I suppose.” she nodded slightly.

“That’s what I thought. It’s the same for everyone. No one is ever completely satisfied. Everyone has something they long for. Otherwise, what’s the point of it all?”

She nodded again to herself, as much as she liked to say she was content with what she had… she did consider the idea of going back to traveling around the world while also seeing her students go off to accomplish their dreams. The thought made her heart swell, it was why she pushed them so hard to become better people. Sappy as it was she would think that their ambitions are her own in it’s own way. 

“Of course, same goes for me. Without even realizing it, I found myself holding tight to some pretty big ambitions. If you would… I would love for you to share in those ambitions with me, Teach. But all that aside, let’s get started. Let’s pray to the goddess before she tuckers out for the evening. Okay… here goes.” he started as he cleared his throat. 

Her brows came together as she looked over her student quickly, she found his words suspicious with how quickly he dismissed them after they left his lips. Personally she didn’t feel it strange that he would want her to be a part of his ambitions as it only felt natural being their teacher… 

“Oh, divine Goddess! Hear our prayers! We beseech you and your radiance! Please, grant us that which we seek!”

Silence filled the room between the two outside of Sothis laughing in her mind, crossing her arms she held back the laughter in her throat. Never did she suspect him to talk like that and she could tell that the Goddess didn’t either. Yet the display was something to be treasured between them.

He hummed silently before his lips parted. “I think that should do it. The goddess’ll make our dreams come true now, yeah?”

“I wonder…” she tilted her head slightly. For a fact she knew that Sothis wouldn’t do that for her, especially for her student. “We just need to wait and see?”

“At any rate, we’ve done all we can. Whether we actually believe our dreams will come true or not is up to us. I suppose we should head back soon. I’m sure everyone is looking for you.”

“Don’t remind me, I’m already debating whether or not to return…”

“Just promise to spare a dance for me. Okay, Teach?” he winked.

“Hilda will get on your case about the whole one partner rule… And this seems like something I don’t want to risk her ire for.” she laughed quietly.

“You and me both.” 


	7. Revenge and Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a touch longer than I wanted for a chapter but I wanted to incorporate both chapters with a twist. Now it's time to slumber.... zzz.

This was not how Claude expected how the mission would end… and it was not how he intended for his professors' mask to finally break.

Although they managed to save as many students as they could from the demonic beasts, they were still apprehensive of the development with the past few missions. Some had been turned into said beasts… None of it made sense, they didn’t have Heroes’ Relics like Miklan attempted with. How could it be possible? 

Convening with the rest of the knights to explain further investigation they didn't see what happened with Jeralt and their professor, only that they saw her whip the Sword of Creator towards Monica. Why would she openly attack the student…?

It wasn't until they saw the pained expression on Jeralt's face as Monica grinned wickedly. It was like time had stalled for their hearts as they watched it happen. The dagger plunged deep into the Blade Breaker... A mage and Monica escaped via magic before Byleth rushed to her father's side while casting the sword aside in a hurry… They saw her lean over his body in his last moments; tears streaming down her face and dripped onto his, the sounds of her sorrow escaping her lips in gradual increases. Above them, the heavens opened up with rain showering over them. 

They could do nothing, say nothing, as they watched her heart break.

He never wanted her to be this hurt. To feel this way. To see tears falling down her face in sadness. 

Finally he was able to see the various range of her emotions; how beautiful her smile was and how enchanting her blushed cheeks could be, her giggles to laughs, and the frustration she would have when she would fall for one of his schemes. Even the sympathy she gave to each student when they would shyly bring up their problems, how quickly she was able to figure out a solution for them. The moments they shared at the ball, in the goddess tower, and all the other times when it was just the two of them… he wished he could go back. 

After wiping the tears from her eyes, they burned with revenge.

~

She felt lost wandering through the monastery, her destination at first was to escape into the Captain's room once more like she always had to find a moment of peace. In the back of her mind she knew that it would only bring her more sorrow yet she still needed to go… as if being in the room would give her the answers her heart craved and begged for. 

The funeral was short; her father would have appreciated that, as he was buried with his late wife... her mother. Many gathered and mourned over his death, flowers placed all over his grave as condolences were passed around. She couldn't remember what kind of expression she had at the time as she stared down the grave, in her mind all she could feel was the mixed emotions of boiling hatred threatening to spill and overwhelming sadness. It took every ounce of her to keep her lips shut…her eyes forward. She was almost certain that her emotionless mask was renewed, as some looked at her with concern as how she was handling the situation. The tears had all been dried since that day, she could never let herself become emotional again… it was too much. Her students needed her and she had to keep moving forward for them, even if that meant she had to bite her tongue.

Reaching the room she could smell the wooden fragrance that was his scent, it gave her relief as if he was right there with her. He was truly gone.

A tear fell down her cheek once more as she stood idly in the middle of his room, she did not expect it to happen so suddenly as more threatened to spill.

_ "Are you still crying?" _Sothis asked gently.

She couldn't help but grunt quietly as she momentarily turned her head away, lifting her thumb up to wipe the tears away.

_ "If turning back the hands of time repeatedly was not enough to save his life, you must accept what came to pass as fate." _

_ "Easy for you to say it's fate." _ Byleth breathed. Remembering every attempt to save him with the powers of the Divine Pulse, and it still wasn't enough. _ "I'll make them pay..." _

_ "Agreed. We cannot let the wicked ones run free." _Sothis replied in earnest. 

Taking a look around she spotted one of the bookcases by his desk; you could never tell by his demeanor but he loved reading books, it was a secret she knew of him growing up. Ever being on the road, they could ill afford to keep books of their own and so they would memorize stories to tell to one another. She would miss that greatly now that he is gone. Maybe it would be worth her writing down their cherished memories and stories as a momento… Leonie would like that.

Nestled between various other books she spotted a rustic binding that appeared out of place, curiosity getting the best of her and causing her to approach the furnishing slowly. Hand reaching up to pull the book from the confinements she opened up to the first page… it was her father's diary. She had never known he kept such a book in his possession. He was certainly not the type to keep such a thing and yet here it was, it was well kept and used often. Fingertips trailing down the pages she cautiously flipped through.

_ "Huh, his handwriting is prettier than his face would suggest." _Sothis quipped.

_ "I was thinking the same thing…" _Byleth scoffed happily. He never wrote this well, so used to his scribbles before when agreeing to missions on paper.

_ "These entries appear to be from before your birth. He seems to have been writing this for quite sometime. Hm… read that part there. Horsebow Moon… year 1159." _

Her eyes scanned the page, reading line by line at the written words. Eyes growing slightly wider with each passing second as she began to learn more of the pass. Before she knew that her mother died giving birth to her yer she held no suspicions of it. Yet now looking at it, she can't help but wonder what really happened. Didn't cry at birth, didn't laugh, didn't have a heartbeat… all things that were normal in her life now in display as suspicion. Pressing a hand to her chest she felt nothing, nothing resided in the space where her heart is. 

_ “I have… no heartbeat…? Is that what resides in people’s chests…? All of this… is this why I was so emotionless to people…?” _ she breathed silently. 

He had always been wary of the Archbishop since they got here and now she knew where it all stemmed from. To the point he even faked her death to escape to freedom.

She had so many questions now, and less answers. 

_ "This book is filled with secrets yet unknown. We will return another time to read the rest. I'm sure the others will be searching for you." _ Sothis said hesitantly. _ "I feel like we are getting closer to the reason why our fates are intertwined." _

With a saddened nod, she returned the book back to the bookcase for safekeeping.

Talking to the Archbishop did not put her mind at ease, she had been explained that her father had fallen in love with a nun here who died giving child birth. Rhea knew that she was that child, probably from the beginning when it all happened, and fled. It shouldn’t have shocked her that she knew, it was almost terrifying how well informed she was and the power she held. Had Alois not interrupted them, she could have found out more about her mother… Everything was always a mystery about her and it seemed like it would continue to be one. 

The next day she returned back to the quarters, closing the door to deter any unwanted confrontations, grabbing the diary once more from the shelf to read while sitting comfortably on the couch nearby. The clasp of the sheath for her sword clicked as she relinquished the hold over her hip to set beside the couch, feeling the warmth of the blade leave her as she sat down. Pulling her coat more around her with a cup of tea on the table before her, she flipped to an earlier page before her birth. She wanted to know everything about the past. Everything that he couldn’t tell her.

A particular page caught her attention; her father had written what seemed like a love letter of sorts as he explained getting flowers for her mother. He was… incredibly happy at the time for how he wrote this journal entry. It was incredibly sappy to say the least to the point that even Sothis reading it had to grunt with disgust. Holding back a chuckle in her throat she opted to smile, her eyes soft and almost dewy. Yes it was… odd to read something of the sort coming from her father and yet it was comforting to see how he felt. He certainly wasn’t the type of man she knew as he described himself in the diary, almost extreme opposites.

_ "All these entries before your birth are of such romantic blatherings. It must be deeply moving for you…" _Sothis groaned.

_ "A little. I never got to experience that side of him, although picturing it now is somewhat hilarious." _ Byleth shrugged as her fingertips trailed over the words. _ “Makes me wonder if he would still be like that if she lived…” _

"Teach, are you in here?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly turned her head towards the door, it certainly didn't take long for her students to come find her. She had hoped to maybe have at least an hour or so before they started searching for her. Closing the book on her lap she pulled the cup of tea into her hands, her lips pursing into a thin line as she contemplated allowing him in. Thankfully enough for her, she had gotten over most of her sadness in the night. Emotionally she was still shattered but was able to put a strong front as she always did. Yet she still wished to be alone, to process it all. Shaking her head slightly, she returned her eyes to the door. 

He wouldn’t leave even if she told him to.

“Come in, it’s open.”

Carefully the door handle turned, the door pushing open slowly as if the chance of her taking back her words still a possibility. Claude entered the room, concern barely masking his face, as he realized she was somewhat cozy on the couch in the office. He seemed hesitant when he closed the door before standing nearby with his gaze around the room, looking to say something but unable to find the right words. She softly patted the seat beside her to signal him to come by and join her company, with a nod he casually walked over to sit down.

“I thought I might find you here.” he began, resting comfortably against the cushion with his arms up behind his head. “Not the type to wallow in solitude, eh? That’s a relief, let me tell you.”

“I think I’ve done enough these last few days.” she breathed as she brought the cup up to her lips. “But being here… I can think clearly, at least more than normally.”

“So… What were you reading?” he asked as his eyes cast down to the book on her lap, his eyes suddenly growing wide as he realized the rustic look of the book. “Is that Jeralt’s…”

“His diary.” she smiled warmly as she set the cup down, looking over the bookcase she found it. “Although it seems like it’s half diary and half love confessions… He kept one surprisingly, never knew he was the type of guy to have one quite honestly. I was surprised.”

“So it is… Hey, maybe this has some entries from when he left the monastery.”

“It does, actually. I’ve read at least one entry.”

She felt herself frown as she remembered the entries of her birth, while painful it was inevitable. Since reading the entry, she became increasingly aware of her lack of a heartbeat. 

“Is that so… He was the captain of the knights, but something made him leave the monastery in a hurry. If it has something to do with your birth, knowing what happened may get us closer to knowing what secrets the church is hiding.” he said with frustration as his lifted his hand to reach up to his hair, gently pulling at it. 

“There’s… quite a bit of info there. To be honest, I’ve only just begun… And what is in it bothers me.” she sighed.

“Teach…”

She looked back over at him, eyes widening slightly at the determined and fierce look his eyes gave her. It was an entirely new look that he was giving her; naturally he had a carefree demeanor and even in battle he would be confident, yet here there was something else… As if something had been bothering him that reached a full boil.

“Would you mind letting me read that diary?”

“What…?” her eyes widened more.

“I know how important it is to you, but I’m not asking lightly. Please, allow me to borrow it.”

The way that he looked at her made her pulse quicken, cupping her chin gently with her index finger pulling the bottom of her lip ever so slightly, she closed her eyes in thought. In any other situation she would easily turn the student down as it would just be fuel for the schemes he potentially had in place. In fact she remembered multiple occasions when she first started teaching at the academy, how often she would have to turn the student down for potential schemes that Lorenz had warned her of. Yet over time she began to see the intent and nature of his actions even if it was hidden behind suspicious behaviors. She began… to trust him more, as his teacher and friend.

Her fingers grasped the edges of the book strongly, before lifting away to trail her fingertips across. Carefully lifting the book up, she motioned it towards him.

“You may borrow it. I’m putting a lot of trust in you, Claude.”

“I’m forever in your debt, Teach!” he smiled warmly as he gently took it into his hands. “If you’d refused, I would’ve had to sneak in here in the dead of night. I wasn’t looking forward to the prospect.”

“Claude!” she gasped slightly before letting out a giggle. Of course he would do that.

“I should fill you in on what’s been going on lately, and not just as thanks for pointing me to the diary.” he said as he gently tapped his fingertips on the book’s cover.

“Oh? What happened?”

“Rhea dispatched the knights to various locations in a frantic search for the enemy. There’s a rumor that she’s already secured some information. Something big is gonna happen soon. And that has me wondering… If you find out where the enemy is, what will you do about it?”

Her eyes turned to her side to look at the sword, the feeling of revenge still dwelled in the pit of her stomach just waiting for release. Frowning slightly as her eyes dulled she contemplated at the state of the news. She had half a mind to scour the country to look for them, to make them pay and deliver her vengeance. But she knew thinking so carelessly and selfishly would only get her killed and had she done that she was certain her father would give her an earful in the afterlife. Things like this needed to be carried out with strategy, or she may fall in battle.

“If you ask… I…” he started before pausing for a moment. “No, scratch that. All of us students would gladly lend a hand. Even if it means going against Rhea’s wishes. Don’t forget it.”

“Thank you, Claude.” she smiled as her gaze returned to him, returning to the ground quickly after. “I will keep that in mind… We will get back at them for it. I can promise you that.”

“Good. We should probably go, you especially. Everyone’s worried about you.” he breathed with concern, his brows coming together. “You’d better show them you’re in good spirits.”

“I suppose I should, care to tell me a funny joke or prank you have in mind? That would certainly perk me up.”

“Lucky for you, I have the perfect thing to put a smile on that face.”

~

They had found them; the ones that took her father away from them. In the Sealed Forest they revealed themselves, surely to catch them in her pursuit of revenge. She knew that going in when she agreed to the tactfully laid plan Claude had presented the Archbishop, saying it is not a war of vengeance. It still was so to speak but just between the two of them. Upon arrival to the fog covered forest, far ahead of them, she could smell demonic beasts and mages wait for them. Moments later the fog slowly started to lift itself and reveal the ambush that awaited them, beasts at every corner with soldiers lined to protect it. Much of the trees and brush made it hard to see past them but she knew more existed beyond it.

“How kind of them to welcome us with some Demonic Beasts. They’re not playing around.” Claude stated as he twirled an arrow between his fingers, his voice laced with annoyance. 

“To think they welcomed us with such a greeting, and all we have to show is some weapons to put them down. Quite a shame, really.” Leonie spit while grasping her lance tightly. “I guess we’ll just have to return the gesture.”

“I’d say it’s a fine time to show them not to mess with the Golden Deer, and what happens when you do so.” Lysithea hummed silently.

“Take it slow everyone.” Byleth breathed as she unsheathed the Sword of the Creator. “Mistakes are costly and quite frankly I don’t think I could sleep at night if you got injured. Marianne, Mercedes, I’m entrusting you both with support.”

“Of course, Professor.” they said in unison. 

“Give them no mercy.” Byleth growled as she took off to the left.

They split into two separate groups to go around the opposing cluster of trees, she had anticipated it from the start that they would need to split accordingly instead of running head first as one group. Claude led the other group; Raphael, Lorenz, Marianne and Lysithea all supporting each other. Byleth had the remaining; Leonie, Hilda, Ignatz and Mercedes. Everything was betting on this, she couldn’t use the Divine Pulse well in a split situation and her hopes were banking on their teamwork.

The mages on the left would do quick work out of her if she dared to confront the Demonic Beasts, which is precisely why her side worked so well. As she pressed forward with her sword to fight the beast on its’ own they began to cast spells towards her, but failed to notice the arrows that aimed for the skulls from Leonie and Ignatz. Within their daze Hilda took the opportunity to rush in and cleave them down with her axe and Mercedes backed her up with her own offensive spells. 

She couldn’t help the smile on her face as the plan worked while her blade came down the beasts’ face, cleanly ending its existence before moving forward. In stumbling defense warriors came out from the backline to charge towards Leonie and Ignatz to gain the upper hand on the archers. Retrieving their lance and blade they made quick work of them with precise slashes and punctures, a trick they learned from the professor. She had warned them before that they were prime targets for being the distant snipers they were and that they needed a weapon for close combat, it was a good thing she trained them well. 

To the right, the others experienced the same sort of assault. Lysithea and her potent magic did a number on the Demonic Beast with Marianne supporting her in holy magic. Raphael and Lorenz managed taking out their backline with their axe and lance, with Claude shooting every target back to back with arrows. Their side finished at the same time as they did like they had practiced this for months. 

Lancers on horseback met with similar treatments, magic and arrows piercing them down before they could ever manage to reach the frontline of their assault. Moving targets was well within their training during the week, Byleth had reinforced that concept since her first day and it seemed that their efforts are paying off. 

All that was left was Monica… Kronya. 

They had her surrounded, with Byleth alone facing her. 

“You’re a fool to be so brazen. You’ll never avenge your father at this rate.” Kronya grinned widely.

“Do be sure to tell him that in the afterlife, I’m sure he’d get a kick out of it.” Byleth rolled her eyes as she readied her blade. 

“I’ll just have to kill you too! With my own hands!”

Quickly Kronya sprinted towards her, blade in hand ready to slash down across her. What a weak move, Byleth quipped. Their blades met each other, sparks clashing between the two before jumping back to put distance. She came back at her to lunge her blade into her side, with a careful step to the side the blade only pierced through her jacket. Hand reaching down she grasped Kronya’s wrist, viciously breaking it in her fist before lifting her foot up to punt her away in the stomach. They groaned in pain at the fracture, not aware that they could break bones with a single grip. 

Activating the power of the sword it extended to a whip as she lifted the blade into the air to come down, the bladed edges barely touching Kronya before she tucked and rolled away. Instead the blades landed on the ground decimating where she stood. The sword retreated back to its original form before a second attempt was made; Byleth was not about to let the killer have room to breath as each strike came down. 

She will never give them a chance.

Her eyes burned ferociously as the fifth attempt landed a blow on their arm just barely, cleanly cutting off a chunk of flesh. Blood dripped down their arm as they glared up in fear at Byleth, the countless dodging they had to do started to wear them out and the mercenary knew it. Knowing that they had little chance to fight with two wounded arms, they turned to flee.

“You cannot escape me!” Byleth yelled as they took off.

“Teach wait!” Claude called out to her, but was lost in her high of adrenaline. “Everyone, after them!”

Kronya ran through the forest in an attempt to escape with Byleth tailing them just as quickly. Her breath was heavy before she accidentally ran into a log that caught her foot, causing her body to tumble forward into the center of a platform. Groaning as she got up she redrew her blade once more, chest rising and falling as they tried to breath. Jumping over the risen obstacle she stopped dozens of feet away from them, eyes dull with brows together and blade ready to defend. Like a predator after its prey, she began to walk closer to the enemy.

“How…?” Kronya mumbled in fear, her eyes and lips twitching. “How could I lose... to a lowly creature like you?”

“Save your words. Fight me.” Byleth spit as she raised her sword.

“Well…”

Looking back behind Kronya she could see the dark mage appear out of nowhere. Her blood boiled at the sight of the traitor, the man that experimented on all the people that existed in Remire Village. Yet something about the location struck her as strange feeling, it was almost too convenient that he showed in this way. Where had he been to help her, in fact he could have easily countered their offense had he been there to defend against them. A hiss escaped her lips as her brows came together.

The next thing she knew the man was approaching Kronya, arm extended before piercing the woman’s chest and lifting her up in the air. Her eyes widened at the sight as he began to extract something from her. Before long, darkness began to seep from their bodies and the pillars that surrounded them. As if a spell that was long being casted in the area, it rose like a wildfire and circled around the platform. It quickly reached Byleth and latched onto her feet and arms, she grunted as she struggled to break free from the grasp the darkness had on her. Slowly crawling up her body and surrounded her, she couldn’t break free of the hold. A pained groan escaped her lips as it began to sap her energy and drain it away. With all her might, not even with the sword, was she able to break free.

Solon had pulled free something from Kronya’s chest before lifting it up in the air to crush in his palm, more darkness spiraled out from the mage as Kronya fell on the ground before her. They reached out towards her, begging for help even though she was tied by the darkness. A wave of shadow exploded from her body and unleashed towards her. Preparing to mentally fight off the magic, she could do nothing to stop it from consuming her.

The last thing she could hear was the students yelling after her. 

“Be gone with you… Fell Star.”

~

A groan escaped her lips as her eyes opened up, all she could see was pitch black… nothingness. Shaking her head to brush off the slight dizziness her body shuddered at a voice.

“You fool!”

Looking over, Sothis and her throne materialized before her in an instant. Were they… in her mind? It seemed familiar as before, yet everything was just dark. And now she needed to hear the scolding from the goddess.

“What were you thinking, charging right into an enemy’s trap? Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it’s on? No, even a boulder has more sense!” Sothis yelled.

“I’m… sorry…” Byleth replied with concern. “I can explain…”

“Excuses won’t help us! This darkness is terrifying! As you and I are one… I, too, am trapped within this void. But please consider this… This realm of darkness we are in is separate from the world which you came. I mean it would take a god to leave this place. In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be. Are you prepared to die?” 

“I won’t die in this place.” Byleth stated.

“I thought as much. I also do not wish to die. And yet… There is no other choice…”

“What other choice?” 

“Do you recall your father’s diary.” Sothis asked as she leaned to the side of her throne. “He said you were a child who never cried nor laughed. I think I am the one to blame.”

“How so?” Byleth raised her brow.

“I must have been asleep, but even then, I feel I was a part of you. And that part, slept. I do not know how Rhea managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside you. The truth is I have always been with you. It is within you that I found my power yet again. The power of a goddess. The power of the progenitor god.”

Her eyes widened, she knew it to be true to hear the words speak out loud gave her mild shock. 

“My name is Sothis. By now you must be aware of what that means. I am the one that watches over Fódlan and the creatures dwelling there. I am Sothis, she who died and then returned.”

“Somehow,” Byleth breathed. “I knew it to be true.”

“There is but one thing left to do to save us from the darkness of eternity. I must now use the power of a god. However, I lack a body of my own. And so, I must relinquish all the power I have… to you… The time has come for you and I to join as one. And when that comes to pass… then I shall disappear.” Sothis said with her brows coming together, concern filling her features.

“Disappear?” Byleth gasped.

“When I say disappear, I do not mean that all I am will be no more.” Sothis started. “My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart. But.. I will no longer have the chance to speak with you. I shall miss it. So long… have I been on this path with you. Through you, I got to see and hear this world. I even got to chastise you from time to time. I may not have acted like a goddess, but… it was certainly fun. For all that you have done… Thank you. I’m glad that it was you to whom my fate was bound.”

“Thank you… for everything… Sothis…” Byleth smiled weakly.

“Now… we must pray. For if we share this wish, our spirits two will join as one… You wish… is to return to the forest, stop the enemy, and rescue the little ones.” Sothis began to smile and giggle. “No need for words. I know your heart as though it were my own.”

Carefully pushing herself off the throne, a wider smile appeared on her face. She began to climb down the stairs, slowly, step by step.

“Your will and mine are now as one. Both sides of time are revealed to you.. And you alone. You know I am the Beginning. What shall you do?”

Light began to erupt from the throne at the top of the stairs, swirling down towards them as Sothis stopped before her. The light was… gentle… as it illuminated both of them in the small circle. Before she had never realized how radiant the goddess was that lived in her mind, here it made her look ethereal. She couldn’t help but feel lighter in her presence. 

Lifting her hand forward she couldn’t hold back the smile that crossed her features. All of the memories with Sothis flooded back to her, where they had laughed and argued… Times where she couldn’t get a moment’s peace to think for herself. While agonizing at times, she was happier then. 

As the goddess drew closer with a hand reaching out towards her; their body began to dissolve and disintegrate into the magic that surrounded them. The touch, was warm and comforting as it began to infuse into her skin. Closing her eyes she could feel the remnants of Sothis’ corporeal body disappear into her whole being. A moment passed as she started to fully infuse the magic in this void of darkness and recognize the power that came with it. An explosion erupted around her; like a wind that blew harsh against her form the power surged outward. The power was extraordinary and beyond the limits she had ever felt before. To her side the Sword of the Creator began to glow wildly, the empty space near the hilt burned brightly as if newfound power placed itself just perfectly. 

Quickly unsheathing the sword she lifted it high in the air as more power flew wildly out of it. Crashing the blade down in front of her it felt that it had caught something in the path downward, a tear in the fabric of time and space as the world she came from opened up. Before her she could see an astonished Solon as his lips parted to speak, filled with shock as the blade could cut darkness itself. Jumping through the tear in the sky; she landed gracefully before the dark mage onto one knee, standing straight up with ferocity in her eyes.

Claude looked with amazement as it had only been a few minutes when their teacher disappeared. To see her reappear before them, with the glow of magic from the other realm behind her and the sword brimming with power, mesmerized him. 

She tore through reality to come back.

“Teach…” he gasped. “You are Teach… right? I always believed in you… I knew you could cut your way out of anything...”

Looking back at her students, whose smiles were stretched across their faces, she gave off a gentle smile. The relieved look on their faces, she knew she had worried them. She was going to have to explain this one later.

“Let’s go everyone.” she breathed.

~

The Sword of the Creator crashed down the mage, creating a burning wound across his chest as he fell backwards. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth and dripped from her sword as she stood over his body; she had no satisfaction from his death as she couldn’t truly gain revenge for her father, yet this death would have to suffice for now. With one final swing, she lopped off his head cleanly to ensure that he wouldn’t cause her or her students anymore trouble. As the blood spurt from the neck and hit her clothing, she could only stare blankly at the now corpse. It did little to satisfy her.

Her students rushed up to her with tears and smiles as they piled onto her, hugs wrapped all over her and sniffles with relief. She had almost lost herself in the vicious moment prior that she didn’t register immediately their affections, as if she was in a daze this whole time fighting him. It wasn’t truly until Raphael hoisted her in the air like he always did to parade around. 

“W-Whoa I get it Raphael! You’re excited!” Byleth gasped in shock as she held her hands up to surrender. “You can put me down! There’s no need for this!”

“Goddess, Professor…” Leonie mumbled, wiping tears away with her thumb. “I thought we almost lost you too…”

After being set down by her student; she walked up to the girl to rest her hand over her head, gently stroking her hair to calm them down. It didn’t take long before Leonie wrapped their arms around her to cry into their shoulder, their own shoulders rising and falling as she let out her tears. Their relationship had been strained since they first met but it warmed her heart to see her changed perspective. 

“Teach! We won!” Claude grinned widely. “I’ll be honest, when I lost sight of you… when we all lost sight of you, I broke into a cold sweat. But Jeralt’s killer is dead. All’s well that ends well.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Byleth smiled as Leonie pulled away from her. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Claude frowned.

“What?” Byleth blinked.

“I understood putting it off while we were in battle, but now that it’s over, just go ahead and spit it out. That hair. Those eyes. That unfathomable power. What happened out there?”

“My… hair…?” Byleth looked up at her bangs to see that they had changed in color, light green in color that replaced the navy blue she had prior. Hands reaching up to gently rub the strands of hair between her fingers. This color really didn't match her and she knew she was going to have to explain when she got back to the monastery. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked off to the side. “I suppose I should… explain…”

“Professor, if you feel like you don’t want to tell us… don’t feel forced.” Lorenz said quietly with concern.

“No, I need to.” Byleth shook her head. “I’ve held this back for far too long.”

She breathed in silently before exhaling it out, she was much more nervous than she thought about telling her students this. It couldn’t be avoided.

“Since… my whole life, I suppose, I’ve had a being live in my conscious. To be honest, I didn’t know they existed until the day I met Claude. Before, I would have these dreams of war in an era long ago. I believe I have pieced it together that they were her memories, or maybe even her dreams that became mine. Coming to the monastery I have communed and talked to this entity, through them I got strength. During my time here I had also come to realize that this entity, this being, was the goddess that Fódlan reveres. The goddess that watched over us. And it was because of the goddess that I escaped that darkness, then disappeared."

They all stared at her with widened eyes, shock filling their features at the story she had just told them. Even sweat dripped from their forehead. As if they couldn’t process the crazy tale that came from her lips and yet it urged for questions to be asked and answers to be told. To be fair she couldn't blame them, had she been in their shoes she would feel the same way.

“You mean… to tell me… that the goddess was living in your mind? And it’s been that way since you were a baby?” Claude asked. “And this goddess… entrusted all her goddess-like power to you then vanished….”

“Yes… exactly. It’s ridiculous, I know.” Byleth looked away, hand reaching back to rub her neck.

“It’s a difficult story to swallow, Teach.” Claude sighed. “But the way you look now… I guess we’ve got no choice but to believe it.”

“Was.. the goddess as radiant as you thought she was?” Ignatz asked sheepishly. 

“Has she been hearing us this whole time, and watching us through you?!” Hilda asked in shock. “Oh what did she see me do?!”

“I wondered… if she heard my prayers…” Marianne mumbled.

“L-Listen everyone…” Byleth gasped as she lifted her hands up slightly. “I know it’s a lot to process, but I’ll answer as much as I can…”

“How could something like that happen…? There must be a clue in the diary…” Claude asked as he cupped his chin. “If you believe it, there is a high possibility that something happened to you when you were born. That’s likely how this all began… What in the world happened to you when you were a baby….”

“I am unsu-” Byleth began as she felt her head begin to spin. 

An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion took over her; her head felt dizzy and light as she couldn’t focus in on the others that surrounded her. They were… trying to speak to her yet she couldn’t hear their words. It was as if all her previous exhaustion caught up to her and threatened to take over. Her hand lifted up to try to stabilize her head but her knees couldn’t hold up to her conscious slipping away from her, causing them to buckle beneath her. She found herself falling over and landing on her back in the soft grass, her conscious finally slipping away. 

~

Her eyes fluttered open as she began to regain consciousness; she was laying down somewhere that she couldn't recognize, her vision still hazy as clarity slowly started to come to her. Several blankets were lined over her to keep her warm and the smell of tea filled the air. Lifting her hand to rub her eyes she slowly sat up from her position to see that she was resting in her room. Tilting her head curiously she wondered how she got there, she was in the Sealed Forest… 

Then she remembered Rhea looking down at her, there was… singing… She said something to her yet the words didn't come to her. Being her… something...

Off to the side, her students had slept on the floors with their bed rolls lined up neatly. The Sword of the Creator was carefully sheathed and placed over her desk, and various other weapons standing in a corner nearby. All of the Golden Deer were here sleeping peacefully. Her eyes widened slightly before looking over to her window, it was still early in the morning and well before any of them would get up. They had brought in an extra table and a tea set that was used, plates were piled which she presumed some chose to eat here to watch over her. All of them dutifully watching over her… waiting for her to wake up and come back to them…

She smiled warmly as the thought as she watched them sleep, her cheeks flushed at the thought of them caring so much over her to the point of sleeping together as a group. Raphael who was generally a snorer was quiet, Lorenz was a bit away as he slept in a corner, all of the girls slept closely together with Ignatz near the door. Leaning over the foot of the bed was Claude sitting in a chair. 

The Golden Deer were truly special to her.

They all began to wake up with slight groans from the hard floors, looking around to gather their thoughts before seeing the professor smile at them. Claude was the first to notice her before shooting up in a sitting position laughing in shock, they all jumped up to crowd around her bed as they laughed with relief.

"Good morning you guys…" she chuckled weakly.


	8. Fateful Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is somewhat short due to a busier work week with a new job. Will try to update as soon as I can, but no promises since I'm much busier now. Next up... will be the time skip.

It did not take long for Byleth to get back into the swing of things; she had recovered remarkably fast for someone who tore through reality and darkness to return to the world of the living, it had helped that Sothis lived inside her this whole time so she was naturally accustomed to magic otherwise she was sure to have been bedridden this whole time.The one thing she still struggled with was her physical change, now donning mint colored hair and eyes. While not as vibrant as Rhea’s or Flayn’s hair it was still a drastic change for her nonetheless and she certainly got looks since returning from the mission. 

Looking in the mirror on the wall beside her desk, she frowned slightly as her fingers pinched the strands of hair that were her bangs. She really didn’t know how to feel about it and she desperately missed her old look.

“I can’t really tell if this suits me or not…” she mumbled as her hand moved back to comb through her hair. “I look just like Flayn… Seteth… and Rhea… and her…”

A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her coat from the chair’s back, sliding her arms through the slits of the sleeves and adjusting it on her shoulders before giving herself one last look in the mirror. Grabbing her belt she gracefully attached it around her waist while clasping the sheath for the Sword of the Creator to her hip, securing it tightly. Her eyes darkened as she looked around the room as if she was anticipating for Sothis to materialize before her like always, yet she never did nor was she going to. Sothis had merged with her soul, her entire being, and she wasn’t coming back. As much as they would bicker with one another she did miss speaking to her.

This month’s mission was to receive a “Divine Revelation” from the Goddess herself from the Holy Tomb, she did not know what that means exactly but it came off as strange to her. If there were any other parting words or advice that she needed to hear before she merged with her, they would’ve certainly shared it before doing so. And they certainly had plenty of time before; they had shared this body of her’s together for the last twenty some years. Without her father around, it was almost a guarantee that Rhea would do what she can to get closer to her with whatever goals she had. Even her students seemed worried about the idea after finding out about both the goddess living inside her and the mission.

She would need to stay vigilant.

Walking up to the door she pulled on the knob to open, noticing that Claude was midway to knocking on the door with a shocked look on his face. She was certain that he didn’t expect her to gain the upperhand on him since he carries himself rather lightly to be undetected.

“Ah, Teach. I was just about to ask if you were busy today.” he said with a half-smile after regaining his composure. 

“Partially, would you like to walk with me? I promised Felix I would spar with him this morning. We can talk on the way there.” she smiled in response. 

“I was hoping you’d ask.” he lifted his hands up behind his head casually. “I’ve been meaning to practice my skills before the next mission, and thought it would be a good way to check up on you and how you’re holding up.”

“That’s rather kind of you, Claude.” she hummed slightly before walking out of the room to pull the door shut, walking in tandem with him towards the training grounds.

“Any particular reason why you’re training with Felix in the morning? Seems to be every morning that you do so.”

“Oh, do I hear a hint of jealousy dripping from your voice?” she quipped playfully, noticing the small pout on his face. The deers’ were always one to pout should things not go their way which she found adorable. “If you must know, Felix and Caspar especially seek to better themselves in training. Of course with my background they see me as some sort of obstacle to overcome, and if they managed to do that, they would be able to reach their aspirations. It’s been tough on them since they haven’t managed to beat me yet, so it’ll be a constant thing I’ll do until then… and I can’t go easy on them.”

“If anything, it sure is nice to see you not wear that mask of yours anymore. We finally get to see the real you, emotions and all.” he winked.

“I’d have to thank you and the other deer for that, all of you helped me feel more… human. It’s because of choosing your class that I am able to display my emotions.”

“I’ll take that victory then, Teach.” 

~

Claude watched the duels half-heartedly from the open rooftop while sitting on the edge, carelessly twirling one of his arrows between his fingers while the other hand taps on his folded legs. The words that Byleth said to him on the way here still resonated in him, made him feel guilty and bitter at the thought while simultaneously incredibly happy. 

Since arriving here at Garreg Mach he had been trying and searching for someone to help make his dreams a reality regardless of their affiliation, and was certain not to trust just about anyone in the off chance they would turn on him. Past experiences have made him cautious. When he met Byleth, he knew that he was going to need her and use her for his dreams due to her power and talents with everyone. For someone who was stoic as she was while also incredibly endearing to the others around them would be a boon for him, she effortlessly won the hearts of the students and faculty in no time. Such traits and personalities would come handy in his time of need, he once thought. However, the longer she stayed here as a teacher and resident of the monastery, the more she grew in tune with her emotions that seemed to lay dormant... which caused him to become apprehensive of his plans. If anyone was to tell him that his professor would become this way, he would’ve laughed in their faces. As many of the other male students would say; she would be the ideal woman, strong and independent, beautiful, and overall pleasant to be around with.

She never tried to keep things to herself and was generally a very open person who only ever held one secret, which she openly revealed to the deers and apologized for but that was an extraneous situation, she never really sought out his own or any others. There was a strong sense of respect that she held for not prying into others’ lives while they continued to pry into hers. Because of all of this… he wanted to use her without even asking her how she felt. Even when he did ask if she would help, she agreed without a second thought.

The guilt was becoming all too consuming.

Yesterday had been bad enough for his emotions as he happened to overhear the conversation in the morning between the Archbishop, Seteth and the professor. Their month’s mission was to have her receive a “divine revelation” from the goddess. She had barely been up on her feet for a day since waking up from her short coma and the Archbishop wanted to throw them at another mission. Yet the sound of their voice when explaining the mission to his professor was dripping in urgency and impatience, as if everything up until now was leading to this point. The diary had already put him on the edge with her and the possibilities of what they did to Byleth, yet there wasn’t enough evidence to prove anything. All he could do was shutter at the thought of what could happen to her.

He snapped back to reality as their fighting grew louder in the arena, looking down to see Byleth effortlessly dodging all of Felix’s attacks with his wooden training sword. Even from afar he could tell that Felix was growing rather frustrated as the professor practically danced around him. Her teaching style in combat was always for the students to learn on the fly what to do if their attacks missed, she would only ever raise her sword in defense to stop or deflect an attack unless provoked. It was that exact nature that frustrated a lot of the students, him included, as before they felt like she was mocking them. If they flung their weapon sideways, she would jump or duck to dodge. She would roll sideways or backwards if it came down onto her. Magic or arrows would be sliced in half with her blade. Her range of mobility was terrifyingly impressive, even more so now that she was fused with the goddess.

“Professor! Would you stop dodging for once and just fight me?!” Felix barked as he managed to clash his sword with her. “I will learn nothing from your insistent dance moves on the battlefield!”

“If you_ insist _, Felix.” she smiled slyly.

It did not take long for her to win the match; she ducked and quickly swung her leg across his shins while his momentum from their clash made him move forward, brutally landing on his back with his sword flying away from his grasp. She came down to pin her knees on each leg, her free arm barely pressing down on his neck while her sword pointed at his chest. Both of them stayed still in that position for several moments, each breathing heavily with ferocity in their eyes, before Felix hesitantly lifted his arms up.

“I yield.” he muttered. 

“Good.” 

Hoisting herself up from the ground she quickly offered him her hand, pulling him up on to his feet before brushing the dirt off of herself. It still shocked him how graceful she was while fighting, the years of being a mercenary were kind to her in that regard.

“Felix, do you know why you failed?” she pouted slightly. 

“_ Enlighten _me, Professor.”

Claude couldn’t help the growl that rumbled in his throat at the emphasized word, the Archbishop had made an attempt to call Byleth the Enlightened One in passing when she was discussing the mission to them that afternoon. Byleth had frowned at the new nickname, requesting that she would be treated the same as she had before. He could tell she was still getting used to her outward appearance, only getting used to being called “Professor” by her peers. Anything outside of their norms was pushing it for her.

It didn’t surprise him that people caught wind of her new title, still it bothered him that any would use it.

“First off...” she sighed while shaking her head. “You exerted too much energy in trying to hit me, knowing full well that I can just dodge it. Second, you lack equilibrium so your balance could teeter in any direction. And third, you get so heated when things don’t go your way that you start making mistakes. You know better than to try to talk to me while we are training.”

“I see, well I will just surpass that and finally defeat you.” Felix sighed.

Before her lips could part to speak the Blue Lion student was well on his way out. She shook her head again as she rested her hands on her hips while lifting her gaze up to the skies, taking a deep breath before exhaling softly. Felix was always one of the harder students to push her teachings on to, as his style didn’t match hers when it came to survival. It would easily take more time for her to persuade his less than desirable personality to back off once in awhile. 

“Excellent training as always, Teach.” Claude smiled playfully while clapping his hands.

Looking back at the student up at the roof’s edge, a smile crossed her features before she shrugged her shoulders. “Look, I tried.”

“Mind if I borrow you for a private training session then? I want to get better with wielding an axe.” he asked as he jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully on his feet. “Never know when I’ll need it.”

“An axe?” she hummed quietly, cupping her chin in thought. Quickly nodding in response she made her way over to the edge of the arena to grab two wooden axes. Hilda and Raphael had asked for her tutelage on the arts in private, so it didn’t shock her entirely that others would seek the same. Striding her way towards him she gently placed one of the weapons in his hand. “I hope you’re ready to be up close and personal with your enemy then.”

“I don’t mind if it’s you, Teach.” he winked.

“It’s a good thing Felix decided to bail out then.”

~

The smell of tea filled the air of her room as she poured over the papers on her desk, eyes heavy and dark as her body grew tired. Dressed in only a simple tight black shirt and shorts; mint green hair slightly disheveled, she tapped her finger against her cheek as she read over some of the papers written by the students from the last exam. She desperately needed them to overcome their weaknesses in the coming days, as a dark feeling sat idly in the pit of her stomach. 

For the last several months she had been feeling that something was off, due to recent events that thought wasn’t uncommon, yet it was like something was missing out of the equation. In the middle of the night or early in the morning, she would patrol in search for anything that would be suspicious. Outside of Sylvain’s usual antics, there wasn’t anything completely out of the ordinary. The one exception being that Edelgard had been leaving the monastery quite frequently. Others were quick to deem it as duties as the Empress, but even she knew that seemed too likely for how often it was. Yet even with all her patrols, she couldn’t come up with a theory. 

Sitting back in her chair she crossed one leg over the other, lifting her head up to stare at the ceiling with soft eyes before letting out a sigh. She missed the days where Sothis was quick to remark her for just about anything, whether staying up late like she had been or worrying herself out of sleep… Always reminded that it wasn’t just her that suffered if she didn’t take care of herself. Even if the goddess was harsh to her she still enjoyed the time they spent together, the first to truly understand her. 

“I wonder what you would say to the situation I’m in now…” she muttered softly as she closed her eyes. “Something like; your divine revelation is to start acting like a human and enjoy yourself! Or, learn how to read a room! Maybe even, use your brain for something other than fighting!”

Humming happily while letting out a quiet chuckle, she reached over to her cup of tea to bring to her lips. The warm liquid washing over her lips just barely before parting to take in, the earthy aroma filling her senses. She had started to enjoy the type of tea, all thanks to Claude for introducing it to her, as it helped calm her nerves and soothed the unease she felt. Still clueless to her feelings she couldn’t really describe what she felt, but glad she had something to quell the thoughts temporarily. 

A gentle knock came from her door reeling her back to her senses. Blinking several times before looking over at the candle in the windowsill, it had burned for quite sometime now so she knew it was late into the night. Setting the cup down on her desk she pushed herself up as her body ached slightly to approach the doors. Pulling the knob the door parted enough to show Claude standing rather nervously in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight as he was generally one to announce his arrival prior.

“Claude.” she breathed quietly. “What are you doing up this late?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” he pointed towards the candle. “Can I come in?”

“Certainly.”

Stepping aside she made room for the student to walk in before closing the door behind him, making her way back to her desk to pull a second chair beside her. Both taking a seat she began to pour a second cup of tea while also refilling her own, setting the pot down to grab hold of the spare cup to offer. 

“You look like something has been plaguing your mind. Anything I can help with?” she asked as she handed him the cup. 

“Thanks.” he mumbled as he brought up the cup to his lips to drink. “It’s just about tomorrow, the entire mission has made me question the legitimacy.” 

“So it bothers you as well.” she replied as her shoulders slumped.

“Wait.” he began with widened eyes. “What do you know?”

“Sadly not enough, that’s what is… bothering me. I can’t describe the feeling, but I don’t like it.”

“You’re feeling… nervous. Scared. Right?”

“Scared... So that’s the feeling...” she cupped her chin lightly. “I suppose then yes, that’s how I feel. Scared for what Rhea will do to me. There’s no way I could receive a divine revelation when Sothis had spoken to me on several different occasions, we shared the same dreams and desires prior to her merging with me. There’s something more.”

“My thoughts exactly. If we go through with this Teach, something could happen to you. None of us want that to happen.” 

“Claude, it’s almost inevitable that I will have to go through with it. Rhea would hunt me down if I didn’t. That’s how determined she is.” she narrowed her eyes slightly. 

“I know…” he frowned as he set the cup down. 

Silence filled the air between them as the topic grew heavy in their hearts, she crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes scanned over the documents scattered on her desk. Both of them knew that they would need to carry out the mission regardless of their own personal feelings. She was still clueless on how Sothis lived inside her mind since her birth and how she did not have a heartbeat. Even after merging with the Goddess, she still lacked a heartbeat so she knew there was an entirely different reason here. Rhea had done something to her… and she just didn’t know what.

“Should something happen to me…” she began hesitantly. “I entrust you to figure out what to do next. I don’t know what will happen; I could turn into a beast or a walking vessel of the goddess, but I would never want to live that way. You’re the only person I would trust to end that life.”

“Teach!” he gasped with widened eyes. “I could never-”

“Claude, you know no one would want to live that way. I don’t want to go into this situation without placing my thoughts and feelings down on the table before you.” she replied sternly as her brows came together.

“You’re asking me to end your life though.” he frowned as his hands grasped the fabric of his pants tightly. 

“I am asking you to end the suffering. If it came to that, my life had already ended.” she shook her head gently. “You know me, I would never want to live that way.”

His teeth clenched ever so slightly as his gaze turned away for a moment. “I hope it never comes to that.”

“I agree. But, I know that if it ever did… I could trust you in doing that for me. As a stranger in your world and this, that is the one thing I’m confident in.” 

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a guy, Teach.” he smiled weakly. “But I’ll do it.”

~

“Professor… Do you recognize this throne?” 

“Yes…”

Byleth stared in shock and awe at the throne above the staircase, sweat began to form on her forehead as she recalled all her memories where she stood before this throne. Of times where Sothis napped without a care, where she would scold her for a mistake, and where she finally offered her entire being to her to escape the darkness. It came back to her in waves of nostalgia and relief as if she could speak to her once more… yet it frightened her immensely. All this time, she thought that this scenery would only exist in her mind yet here it was in the flesh.

“So long… I have waited so very long for this day.” Rhea sighed happily.

Her gut clenched tightly at the remark, looking to her side she could see her students turn their heads in shock as well. Their suspicions were on track to being accurate, there was an ulterior motive somewhere in the depths of the Archbishops mind. Accompanying her on the other side was Claude, who frowned with frustration at the throne. Something was going to happen to her, and they had to mentally prepare for it.There was no going back at this point.

“Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess.” Rhea ordered casually.

Breathing in quietly, she exhaled in her moment of hesitation before motioning towards the throne. She felt a hand grasp her own causing her to look back, her gaze meeting Claude’s that seemed to be filled with apprehension and fear. Forcing a soft smile on her lips her hand gently squeezed his, giving him a nod to assurance. Their hands fell apart a moment later from one another as she took the steps to approach the throne, she missed the feeling of warmth that came with it already. 

She needed to look brave for all of them.

As the throne stood before her, she turned her body around to sit upon the stone seat. Fingers gently dragging across arm rest and open space beside her, waiting for anything to happen to her. Yet nothing was coming to her; Sothis was quiet in her mind and the tomb was eerily quiet. Her head tilted slightly at the thought, she knew that it would be unlikely to receive any sort of communication from the goddess but she thought there would be… something.

“The professor looks so… radiant there.” Marianne gasped slightly before folding her hands before her to pray. 

“It’s like… she’s the goddess with how natural she blends in.” Ignatz mumbled, amazed at the scene. 

“Wow professor.. I’d say that throne suits you well.” Hilda quipped with a smile.

Claude couldn’t help but stare at the professor sitting idly in the throne, as if she was born to be there. If the story was true, then it would only make sense that she seemed to fit so perfectly in that seat and look at enchanting as she was. A part of him was imagining the story of the goddess of eld, that looked just like their teacher. It tugged at the corner of his lips thinking someone as incredible as her to exist. Were it any other situation, he could watch on without care. For now, he locked the scene in his heart.

“I feel, nothing.” Byleth frowned slightly.

“It was supposed to be but a step away… What could possibly be missing?” Rhea said with exasperation. 

_ "Was... Sothis supposed to reveal herself?"_

“What do you mean a step away? Missing?” Claude began before his eyes widened. Someone, no.. more, were approaching. 

Turning their bodies around, the Imperial army swarmed around them.

~

The sun had already started to set over the horizon, the army was bound to arrive at the monastery by tomorrow if their speed is what was reported. There was just no more time to prepare for the inevitable... Sitting idly on top of the building of the dining hall, she could see below as everyone worked in panic to barricade areas and create evacuation points. Soldiers were gathered and lined up for orders, students were preparing their weapons for battle, everything was just complete chaos. Biting her lower lip gently she couldn’t help but watch with resentment. She knew Edelgard was up to something, she knew if she was just fast enough… she could have stopped her. But she was too weak, too careless, too slow.

_ “If I had gone back in time in that moment… could I have stopped her?” _she asked herself.

No, fate sadly worked in mysterious ways. If she had tried, surely something would’ve happened to prevent her from gaining the upper hand. Just like what happened with her father. Her teeth clenched her lip more with disgust.

“I wanted to talk to Rhea, but I doubt that will be possible at this point.”

Looking over, Claude took a seat next to her with a sigh. His face was just as grim as hers, if not more, as he stared off into the distance. Everything seemed to weigh heavily on his mind. Part of her felt guilty; the students here were just that, students. They shouldn’t have to be dealing with an entire nation rebelling against the church and them by proxy, and now they have to either help defend or flee.

She knew the risks and consequences of the battlefield, but that didn’t mean she wanted everyone else to. 

“There are still so many things I need to know. What was meant to happen at the Holy Tomb, what happened to you as a baby, about the Crest Stones and Heroes’ Relics… How much is any of the mythology true?”

“We only know so little.” she breathed heavily. “More questions than there are answers…”

“True, but I refuse to die with so much still unknown.” 

“Good, I would hate to see you die without achieving your ambitions. Afterall, we made a wish in the Goddess Tower.” she smiled weakly.

“Hey, Teach…” he started hesitantly. “All joking aside. Can we possibly survive this battle?”

She hesitated for a moment, she knew better than to lie to her students but she needed to be a role model they could look up to. “We’ll find a way, Claude. And if we can’t, I’ll just pave our way until we find one.”

_ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” _

“That’s all we can do, right? If we gave up, the god of fate wouldn’t be happy. I’m a lot of things, but I’m not the kind of man to just roll over and die in a place like this.”

“Glad to hear it, I’ll be trusting you to cover my back then.”

_ “You, and everyone… Need to survive this above all else.” _

They smiled slightly at each other, stealing a moment of peace for themselves before the sound of orders bringing them back to their senses. In reality, she wasn’t entirely sure if she could guarantee their success or survival. This was an entire nation’s army they are going to be facing, she had only been involved with a small sliver in terms of numbers and with having the disadvantage… there’s no way she could make this end right on their terms. Civilians were fleeing for safety. Everyone was terrified… even herself.

“My dreams, I must see them come to fruition. My ambitions to see to. And… I want you to see those dreams realized as well. On top of all that, there are still so many secrets out there, just waiting to be uncovered. We can’t let that stand, can we?”

“Of course not. We’ll find every secret that this world holds, and achieve our goals. Would be wasteful if we just let it go.” she nodded.

“Teach… no, scratch that. You’re so much more.” he began in a hushed tone. “You’re my ally, my friend. Those words don’t really capture what you’ve come to mean to me and to the others. While we may not be connected by blood, but I believe our bond goes deeper than that. Now that we know each other, our hearts are connected.”

“Claude…” she gasped slightly, her lips parted to speak yet the words would not free themselves. Her pulse quickened in place of where her heart would beat, she felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought. Those words were so daring and also so heartfelt… she wasn’t sure if she was hearing things or her mind playing tricks on her.

“If our paths diverge and we’re forced to say good-bye… I know that we’ll meet again. I hold fast to the belief that this isn’t it for us. No matter who or what you really are, I’ll always be on your side. You can’t count on much in this world, but you can count on that. I’m glad I could call you my friend, Byleth.”

“The feeling is mutual, Claude. I treasure you as my first friend and trusted ally, I could not ask for a better person to rely on... Let’s make sure we make it out of this, together.”

_ “Please… survive this…” _


	9. Five Year Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a touch shorter than originally planned, but I couldn't wait to get this posted! I was very much inspired by Amalee's English cover of Snow Fairy from Fairy Tail, it's a great song and worth listening to along with their other songs:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/LeeandLie/videos

The cold breeze this time of year was bitter and chilled the bone, it was the start of the Ethereal Moon and a reminder that the year was ending soon… and how close to the anniversary it was of that fateful day. Even with the lack of snow, the chill that came from the waters that surrounded Derdiu was enough for civilians to keep off the streets in search for warmth. After all these years, being back at the Alliance capital did not stir his heart much especially after taking the title from his now deceased grandfather. The Riegan estate was large in size and magnificent to most but it did not compare to what was his lavish lifestyle before coming to Fódlan. And even that wasn’t anything to get excited for, as he felt much happier in the days back at the monastery. 

His heart had grown cold like ice that built on the windows of the estate. 

It had a grueling five years of war since the fall of Garreg Mach, it took everything within their power to keep the Alliance and the Kingdom to hold on to their independence even with the sabotages that happened within. The prince and comrade Dimitri; was sentenced to death and no one had heard if it was carried out, leaving the Kingdom split in two as the Imperial army encroached more on their soil. Gloucester territory bordered the river and the bridge that divided the Alliance and Empire in two, frightened for what could happen to them they immediately joined the enemy to keep themselves safe. One false move could force the hand of Adrestia to attack either of them, it was like walking on a bed of nails.

Everything was falling apart with the Archbishop or Professor.

Claude couldn’t help but grimace at the thought of what happened that day as he stole quiet moments in the balcony from his room, taking the time to rest his mind from the political nonsense and paperwork that came with being the new Duke. While he was happy to not think of how the Alliance was teetering on the edge of destruction he couldn’t help but fill the void with thoughts of his beloved professor. 

She had ordered everyone to escape as a white dragon appeared  _ out of nowhere _ , telling them to escape with the other students as demonic beasts came in droves. They knew it would be hard pressed to win such a fight but the look she gave them proved it more. In her desperate attempts to give everyone a chance to run she sprinted off into the fray without a thought after entrusting their safety to him. He couldn’t tell where she had went exactly, but he had a general idea when mounting on to his wyvern the pile of bodies that were forming over the battlefield. And the dragon, it had looked like the Immaculate One of eld, but there was no time to study the entity. Not unless they wanted to be sliced down by the army attacking them.

At first he thought their chances were getting better; until he saw a mage with guards appear out of nowhere just watching Byleth, it made his stomach churn. Before he could do anything, let alone reach her, he saw the mage cast a dark magical spell. It was bounding towards her, the impact pushing her to the cliff’s edge.

Then the ground beneath her gave in, swallowing her down the mountain.

If he had never displayed fear on his face, it was that moment when he could hear her disgruntled screams as he lost sight of her.

No... no it couldn’t happen to her, he thought.

But with the army surrounding them at every turn he couldn’t fly to her rescue or search the parameters of the area. He had to bite his tongue and pull back on the reins. They had to leave.

After ensuring everyone else had escaped safely, the rest of the students spent days in the aftermath searching for survivors. The archbishop went missing… Byleth went missing… Yet everyone else managed to be accounted for. Sadly the damage had been done more than just physically; Dimitri had already lost his mind to vengeance towards his step-sister, the Black Eagle students were lost on whether to fight or defend, the Knights of Seiros were without their leader, and the Golden Deer were without their teacher… their guidance.

Ingrid, Sylvain, Cyril, and himself scoured surrounding areas on their winged companions and found  _ nothing. _ Where she had fallen had no trace of her existence, riverbeds were not disturbed and footprints were nowhere. Every structure had been turned over in a desperate search for her, to cling on to at least one hope in this new war they found themselves in. With each day, their searches grew small as every spot had been checked twice and thrice. It was like she disappeared, vanished from thin air. 

They just couldn’t find her at all.

He had lost his chance of telling her how he really felt.

One by one each of the students had to return back to their respective territories, with the Empire boasting their victory over the Church of Seiros it was only a matter of time until the Alliance and Kingdom had to react. But by then, everything had been in place for destruction. Even with the overwhelming threat of it all his dream still existed deep down, a united land where people were accepted regardless of their blood or lineage. To tear down the borders that divided them from the rest of the world. That no person would be judged and accepted.

He was going to make this dream a reality, this they promised each other. 

She was still alive somewhere out there, she had to be. He wouldn’t believe anything else.

The reunion was soon approaching, as childish as it seemed, the night before the ball all those years ago they have promised to come back in five years for the Millenium Festival. Without the monastery the festival would not happen, but Byleth had promised she would return. This they made her promise, and she did so willingly. Many of the deer had already accepted her death, reluctantly, but if there was even a sliver of hope left in them… they would come back for this.

Leaning over the railing of his private balcony his eyes gazed up at the stars he loved so much. In times before they had grounded him and ignited more passion for his dreams yet they could do nothing for him these last few years. Each night his sanity threatened him over the edge as he wished to see Byleth once more, the desire growing stronger without stopping. At a certain point, he had to keep her father’s diary hidden away out of sight in the chance he would steal a moment to think of her. Before he could easily convince himself that the feelings for her didn’t exist and that nothing was there. Now he couldn’t fool himself anymore. 

He missed the days where they would drink tea with each other and go over his improvements and weaknesses as a student. When they would eat together in the dining hall with the other deer and enjoy the casual banter amongst themselves. How with each passing day she started to smile, laugh, and grow in tune with her emotions as if something blossomed inside her. The way she controlled the battlefield on their missions or her opponents in the training grounds. Even the way the other students would gather around her as her presence was so endearing and comforting, in times he felt that it resembled much like children seeking the guidance and love from their parents. With that ripped away from them so easily… it broke his heart.

He wanted to see that smile  _ so bad  _ that it hurt. Deep down he knew he cared deeply for her, even trusted her. Loved her. 

In several days, he would leave for his trip to the monastery. His last chance to see whether or not she would keep her promise.

~

The sun had yet to rise over the horizon as he flew towards the monastery, luggage packed tightly on his wyvern as the grand architecture came into view. From afar he could tell that nothing had been done to the area as many of the buildings outside were completely destroyed from the battle all those years ago. Where the wall had collapsed when the dragon collided with it, large patches of grass destroyed by bloodied bodies and clashes of weapons. The sight clenched at his heart the closer he got to the ruins as memories came back in violent waves. 

When he was here last he was just a youth, a boy with countless schemes that only paved towards his goals and dreams. Now; he was here as a Duke, the boyish features now gone and replaced with the exhaustion and maturity of war. For better or worse, no one would really know.

Carefully steering his wyvern towards the monastery and his goal they came to a slow descent on the ground as the grand area laid dormant in front of them. Pushing himself off the saddle to gain his bearings his eyes scanned around the once lively grounds. Subconsciously his hand came up to the neck of his scaled companion to rub gently, his brows furrowed at the pieces of the large structure had been destroyed. His wyvern, Astre, had been his trusted companion as of late could sense his distress. While she was not like his other wyvern, pure-white like snow named Lunaire, they were inseparable while traveling. And in battle, they commanded the skies with speed and grace while planting fear in their foes. The grumbled purr of the wyvern calmed his nerves before feeling their snout push against his side gently, causing his lips to tug upwards ever so slightly.

“This place had seen better days, hadn’t it…” he breathed.

Together they walked the edges of the monastery observing the leftover damage; their first stop being the stables for his wyvern to rest from their tiresome journey across Alliance territory. Barely anything left in the housed area where the horses spent their days minus the old hay left behind. The doors had been torn off and dismantled from their bearings; while it was no way to keep should they use this place once more like he had planned, it would be suitable enough for the time being. 

“Go on ahead Astre, I need to examine what’s left of the place. If we plan on using it as a base, I’ll have to assess the damage so it can be repaired.” 

The wyvern grunted slightly before prodding its snout into his stomach, causing him to let out a strained chuckle before she reluctantly ducked under to take shelter. Even though they hated to part from one another, he knew that she had been tired from their flight across Fódlan to the monastery. At the very least he would be able to steal some time in peace to wander.

It didn’t take long for him to wander the halls of the monastery from one end to the other, as he suspected there was barely anything left minus what thieves deemed unworthy to steel. Their rooms had been completely trashed and swept through, anything valuable now gone. His old room was the first he checked, surprisingly enough all his books were still scattered about as they were before. Thankfully he still had a bed and blanket; should he stay for the day he could at least sleep on something comfortable, and plan out his next scheme in relative safety. 

Walking over to his desk, hands reaching down to pull on one of the drawers. Inside was his tea set and a small wooden case filled with his favorite tea. His eyes widened slightly at the thought of it still being there after all those years, and how time had not damaged it. Shrugging his shoulders he carefully pulled the set up to the top of the desk as a sudden urge for a drink came to him. It was only him here after all, it could be several hours before anyone would show up. It wouldn’t hurt to have a drink.

Leaving the second floor of the dormitory with the set in hand his eyes immediately turned towards the Goddess Tower that sat in the distance. He remembered the day of the ball where they both seeked peace in the quiet building, and where they both wished for their dreams to come true. Regardless of what her dream was, or the dream he kept hidden from her, he had hoped that the goddess had heard them. Once he could figure out where to get water for his tea, he would make his way to the tower to watch the sunrise and drink.

~

Breathlessly she ran through the fields outside of the monastery with the morning sun peeking over the horizon, sheer adrenaline pushing her limits as only one thing filled her thoughts. She couldn’t even tell how exhausted she still was after waking up from her long slumber; her body ached in ways she never even thought yet she still sprinted like it was life or death. This feeling… she had never felt anything like it before, a strong desire of want and need. In the moment of her weakness she couldn’t even reply to the good bystander that helped her to dry land after they explained the situation after the war. If she was to find him again, she would have to thank him… But she had to get back to the monastery, she needed to. The promise, the aftermath, it was all too important to find out as soon as possible. To her side the sword clanged against her wet clothing, her long damp mint hair trailing behind as it was carried by momentum. 

“Five years… five years…” she panicked between breaths, voice raw with emotion. “Claude... everyone… please...”

Carelessly she maneuvered through the destroyed city that bordered outside the monastery, dodging ruined structures and toppled over furnishings. As the view of the gates came into her vision she felt her pulse quicken as dried blood coated the outside, even still after all these years the stench of death filled her sense. From afar she could tell that everything seemed to be uninhabited as grass and weeds took over much of the walls, stands in the marketplace had been long abandoned and picked clean. Turning her heels left she made her way up through the dining hall to only see it just as abandoned.

“Please… let there be someone…” she begged.

Pushing forward her legs quickly carried her towards the classrooms, the first being hers that she taught in. The door had been kicked down well before she arrived; coming to a halt as she tried to catch her breath. Chest rising and falling as her eyes scanned the room, this too was cleaned out with only the tables and chairs left… and the banner. Each room she visited it was the same, everything turned over and picked off like meat from a carcass. Everything was deserted. 

“Someone… say something…” she begged once more.

Backing up from the last room her body turned once more to run through the reception hall and up to the chapel, everything seemed like a blur as her legs continued to carry her to her destination. Rushing to the insides of the chapel she could see that much of it had been destroyed and caved in like it was bombarded from the outside. Cautiously approaching the piled rubble she had to stop herself from keeling over, leaning over with her hands on her knees as she desperately tried to breathe. 

All the times she remembered seeing Marianne and Mercedes praying here, when Ashe mourned the loss over his adoptive father or Sylvain stealing a moment to mourn what happened to his brother. Cyril doing his best to keep the place clean while Ferdinand would pester him, Ignatz secretly painting the statues, all the times that the students would need to join choir practice... It all burned in her mind as she fell to her knees, fist slamming into the ground with teeth clenching. She wanted to just crumble to the floor to weep. 

No, she wouldn’t let her weakness take over her.

She was too weak to stop herself from falling off that cliff, she failed all of them in the process. Took everything from them, too slow to stop the war from happening from her lack of conviction against the Empress… It was because of her.

“I will fix this…” she breathed. “I failed before, but I won’t fail here…”

Lifting herself up from the floor her head turned to the side to see the Goddess Tower, her eyes widened as there was a crack in the door. Never had she seen the door open of the tower as it was generally guarded well and closed off almost at all times, yet there something there. Subconsciously her body moved up on its own towards the building, hope swelling in her heart as she got closer to see that it had been moved recently. Dirty footprints tracked from the door up the winding stairs that were fresh, the air surrounding her was earthy and sweet with traces of sweat. She could’ve sworn she also smelled something like saltwater. Someone was here.

Striding as a fast pace with her hand carefully on the hilt of her sword, the tower was incredibly dark due to morning still being young which made it difficult to pinpoint who exactly was up there. The aroma grew stronger and almost nostalgic to her, causing her to crave some sort of interaction up at the top even more. She didn’t care who it would be, she needed someone to be there. 

As the length of remaining stairs dwindled the light began to illuminate her path more, adding more to her resolve, her pace picking up with her pulse quickening. It was almost suffocating with how much she was anticipating anything from this, she had spent the last hour just purely running and searching without rest. If there was an enemy awaiting her, she wouldn’t know if she could fight them off in her current state. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case. 

Body turning at the last step from the stairs her eyes darted to a figure that stood in the dawn’s sunlight, instinctively she grasped the hilt tightly without unsheathing it as she absorbed their appearance. Her breathing became heavy when came to a stop, her fight instincts kicking in almost instantly. It was a man, glad in tan regal clothing… Golden cape strapped to his armored shoulder pad, a second ebony cape wrapped around his opposite shoulder. Accompanying that was simple embroidered gloves and boots... Everything about the man screamed that from nobility with how they stood. What shocked her more was the intricate bow on his back and quiver attached to his hip. It looked so much like the Sword of the Creator she carried with her. Was it a Heroes’ Relic? Surely they could fight if they could wield it. No one at the monastery during her time had one… Yet she did not know who it was, everything seemed familiar to her. 

His face turned slightly to acknowledge her, their verdant eyes widened before turning their whole body with shock. She could now see his face; an earring pierced on one ear, dark brown hair casually swept back with rogue strands caressing the sides. A thin beard graced the edges of his sharp and chiseled jawline. For someone she didn’t know, he was rather attractive and masculine as far as features go but still a stranger nonetheless. Her body remained planted as she observed the man, wanting to keep away in fear yet her soul begged to step closer…

He looked so much like Claude...

A smile crept on his face, warm and inviting as his head tilted to the side. Her body went defensive as the thought, still unsure of their motives regardless of their physical likeness with her student. It couldn't be him, could it? Everyone did age during the time she had been gone, but to be here of all places? If it was any of her students they would not smile at her, they would scold her for her recklessness, for not being there… There was no way.

“You overslept, Teach.”

Her heart felt like it ripped in half as she stopped breathing, her eyes widening at the man as she now reanalyzed him. His features now burning into her thoughts of who she once knew just a day ago in her mind to his now aged form of today. To hear his voice and the nickname he gave her come from his lips… The look of exasperation at a friend who stood them up but was relieved regardless… How their eyes shined, almost threatening to shed tears with how dewy they were… How  _ long _ they must’ve waited to say those words… 

Goddess it was killing her and made her yearn for so much. 

Feet carrying her slowly she almost broke into a sprint as her emotions finally took over, she found her arms immediately wrapped around his chest when colliding with him as her face buried into this caped shoulder. The scent was overwhelming; stealing a glance down she could see a tea set with freshly brewed tea, it was incredibly satisfying to her senses as her arms tightened around him. She was never one for physical display of affections but this time she couldn’t help it, it was all she could think of. He was safe… and here. For now she would allow this moment of weakness between them.

“Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that, wouldn’t you say?” he mocked playfully as his arms wrapped around the small of her back. 

"Of all the times to tease…" she laughed weakly, almost hysterically, as her hands clenched the fabric of his tunic. Her exhaustion was finally catching up to her. “I’m sorry for making you wait so long, I did not think you would be here.”

“My friend, you didn’t really think I’d given up on you coming back, did you?”

“Of course not, we told each other we would meet again if we parted. But, I couldn’t help but wonder if that had changed over the years.”

“Well, my friend, with you back… it’s about time to get back in action.” 

“What do you mean by that?” she asked curiously as she pulled away from him, resisting a whine from her throat as the warmth disappeared. Looking up at his face, now that he was taller than her, he could tell the sad look in his eyes when she pulled away. Resisting the small pout she gave him her signature deadpan expression like she did so many other times.

“Well,” he began with a coy smile. “A new dawn is finally here, for us... and for Fódlan. I’ve been planning all these years for your triumphant return to turn the tides of this war, and now it’s time to put those schemes to action.” 

An exhausted laugh escaped her lips, tilting her head to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest. It shouldn’t have shocked her that the man had been scheming all this time, forming contingencies upon contingencies. “Why am I not surprised…”

“I never stop scheming. So then,  _ Teach _ . Are you in?” he asked as he offered out his hand towards her. “Not to put any pressure, but we need you.”

“Of course I’m in. After all... you make the schemes and I make them come to life. That’s how we work.” she quipped as she grabbed his hand gently.

“You won’t be disappointed. Now how about we discuss the latest events over some tea and breakfast.” he murmured as he brought her hand up to his lips, barely grazing over her fingertips.

“That would be lovely, Claude.”


	10. Memories and Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I had been contemplating how I wanted to write out this chapter since the last one, along with having a now very busy work week, and got it into a place that I'm happy with. Let the slow burn and pining begin, huehuehue

“You had been gone for quite some time now my friend, where have you been?” 

The question came gentle and quiet as he handed her a cup, hot with tea he had brewed earlier, cool enough to drink but still warm to soothe the ache of the fingers freezing from the chill of the air. They had taken refuge in the cathedral by the ruins, using fallen structures as means of a table to layout their modest breakfast before tackling the day’s events. Sitting together on one of the broken pillars with their food set on another in front of them; they could keep an eye out on all entrances and exits to watch for others, they had to pay mind that the monastery had been deserted for years with thieves running amok. The assortment was mostly fruits; some small sandwiches, dried meats and other various rations. Looking at the small arrangement she was almost certain this was meant to last for several days for him alone on his trip here and back, they would need to hunt for the rest if they wanted to have their bellies filled for the days to come. Without the usual funding and supply from the church and their supporters, they would have a hard time trying to survive without going off on their own. Anything left had to have been stolen or spoiled over the years. She lifted the cup to her lips, savoring the taste of the tea as it hit her tongue and down her throat.

They would be okay, they’ll figure something out.

“To be honest, I am not sure where I’ve been. The last thing I remember before coming to, was that I was falling off that cliff.” she replied as she cupped her chin, eyes briefly flickering grief as the thought of remembering it. Before she had never been afraid of heights but now they concern her with the sense of hopelessness. Quickly she shook her head at the thought, she wouldn’t do well on dwelling in the past.

“You don’t really expect me to believe you’ve been napping this whole time, do you?” he asked with a raised brow, voice hinting at disbelief.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Claude.” she pouted slightly. “I was somewhere… and it was all darkness. I must’ve been there for a long time, yet I can't remember the details about it. And then; a voice spoke to me to wake up, that it was time and I was being summoned… The next thing I knew I was pulled from a river to dry land. A man claimed that he had saved me from drowning, and well, the story catches up.”

"A voice spoke to you? Said you were being summoned…?" He asked as his cheeks tinted slightly. "I wonder if it was Sothis…"

"That seems to be the likely answer. To answer your question, sleeping would be the likely story. I was completely unaware of everything that had been happening these last five years, although I'm not sure how I ended up in a river." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, unaware of his facial expressions. 

“Well, that’s not your lying face… And you generally don’t lie to me. I guess I’ve got no choice but to believe you. To be honest you’re not exactly normal to begin with, so it’s not a huge stretch to imagine you sleeping for that long.” he mumbled as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, his brows coming together.

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.” her brows furrowed as she set her cup down, staring idly at the food in front of her. Hand reaching down she one of the smaller sandwiches to nibble on. The salty flavors of the ration complimented the tea well, wetting her appetite and revealing how hungry she actually had been.

“If you were sleeping, then you have no idea what happened afterwards. Am I correct?” 

“Correct, although I can tell from the current state of the monastery that it didn’t go well.” she mumbled as she took a look around.

“The monastery is in ruins due to Rhea’s disappearance. Body was never found nor did the Empire declare her dead so no one knows.” he shrugged. “The Knights of Seiros had been searching all over Fódlan for her and you these past five years, but the fact that this place is in ruins tells me they still haven’t found her. But, to be fair, I’m not so sure whether it would be good for her to return as archbishop… Rather, with her gone…” he stopped himself, mumbling a quiet sorry at how dark the sentence had turned.

“It is alright, Claude.” she tilted her head slightly, her hand reaching over to rest on his leg. “I understand what you’re thinking.” 

“Fódlan has been in quite the mess since you disappeared; with the Empire winning the battle against the Church they have expanded their reach into Kingdom and Alliance territory. At least half of the Kingdom is under Edelgard’s rule, and the Gloucester family has sided with them as well to protect their land.” 

“Lorenz betrayed us?” her breath hitched in her throat with widened eyes, she had a hard time believing that the student would easily betray them.

“As far as I know of, no. His father sided with them due to their territory bordering the Empire’s, but Lorenz has made no effort to side with them. Although the current Count does well in trying to stall the Alliance from taking any action, and currently fights with Judith out in the fields should we try…” 

“What of the others?” 

“The other deers?” he asked, a smile on his face as he reached over to grab a sandwich of his own. Quickly he ate away at it while humming slightly to the flavors. “They are doing well, at least from what I know. Fighting their own battles and surviving, none of them kneeled to Edelgard.”

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she closed her eyes momentarily. “What a relief. And the Kingdom?”

“Dimitri was sentenced. The rest are fighting for their lives to protect the remaining territories.”

Her eyes widened once more, she felt her heart break at the words as her gaze would not meet his. She couldn’t believe it; the Crown Prince was to be killed or even had been, the students of the Blue Lions were desperately fighting out there while she was _ sleeping _ of all things. Her hands balled into fists on her lap with knuckles growing white. Seafoam eyes glaring in anger down at her knees with brows coming together. This was her fault. She didn’t confront Edelgard before the attack, she wasn’t strong enough to repel it, she couldn’t survive the fall, she couldn’t _ wake up earlier _ when they needed her _ . _

Why was she so weak? 

“This was my fault…” she breathed.

“Byleth, no.” he turned his gaze towards her and pulled her hands into his own, holding them gently. “My friend, none of this was your fault. No one knew she was capable of pulling this off, let alone the drive and reason she had to do so. Do not blame yourself.”

Her gaze returned to his, saddened and threatened to spill tears. “Claude, had I not fallen I could’ve-” 

“Their attack was incredibly well thought out, they had us surrounded with Demonic Beasts everywhere. Not even Rhea or you could handle all of them. Had you not told us to escape when you did, we would have died not too long after. If anything, you gave us another chance at life that would have been stolen.”

“I taught all of you better, to know when it was best to run. Surely you would have made that strategic retreat.”

“You think too highly of us sometimes.” he replied with a soft laugh. “Really, you saved us. Don’t ever think for a moment that this was all your fault.”

She let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped, admitting defeat to his words against her own. Lifting up both hands she rubbed her eyes dry before gently slapping her cheeks to get her out of her stupor. Deep down she had known there was very little she could have done in the situation, yet felt compelled to take responsibility. She was their teacher, the one who was meant to guide them to fulfilling and rich lives. If she could do that, take responsibility and go back to the Ashen Demon that she was, maybe she could win this war for all of them. To end the long suffering.

“They say Dimitri was sentenced, but there has been no proof that he had been killed. There is still hope that he’s alive.”

“But he won’t be the same person. The demons that lurked in his heart… soul… mind… They’ll haunt him. Even more now. As much as I tried, I couldn’t help him then.”

“I know, I saw it in him when I first met him. I hope that he’ll be sane enough to at least fight the war, if he’s still out there. Maybe even help us if he’s well enough.” he nodded as he reached for several pieces of dried meat, chewing on them casually. 

“What are your schemes then, Claude?” she asked, taking a drink from her cup again to soothe her underlying nerves. “Surely you have some and can disclose them with your once-professor.”

“Ah, _ Teach _! You know I cannot disclose them to you so soon. All in due time.” he winked playfully. 

“Sometimes you make it so hard to trust you…” breathing heavily she grabbed a fruit from the wooden bowl to take a bite from, chewing quietly before shrugging her shoulders. “It’s a good thing I trust you.”

“You trust me, Teach? With my schemes?” he asked curiously. 

“I mean, of course. Why wouldn’t I? Sure, there were some pranks done on me and others in the past… but they were never malicious or evil. Although I would question your thought process on the time you actually scared Lysithea when you pretended to be a ghost...” she continued between bites, her gaze strictly on the food with the blank emptiness they used to be. “There is no reason for me to not trust you, your actions so far up to this point have proven to me that I can trust you. So, yes.”

“Ah… well…” he hummed slightly as he lifted his hand up to rub the back of his head, slight nervousness dripping from his voice. He was almost certain that his cheeks were blushing madly, with her being so close it was inevitable.

“The look you’re giving off…” she asked as she rested her cheek in her hand, elbow leaning on her knee, as her gaze fixated into the verdant pools that was his own. “Are you okay? You look like you’re running a fever...”

“W-What? No, of course not. I’m just fine, my friend.” he fumbled with widened eyes before clearing his throat.

“I see then… Well if you’re ill, I need to make sure you are properly taken care of. I only know a little healing magic but it would suffice for the time being.” she tilted her head slightly, her seafoam locks spilling from her shoulders as she looked down momentarily. 

The gesture made his face grow warm and red, he quietly thanked the sun for spilling into the room that made their forms glow with various warm hues otherwise he was certain that she could see his blush. He didn’t think that his infatuation was that obvious when it came to her but now he couldn’t help but curse at his affections that carried with him from his schoolboy days. Scoffing at the thought that the years had made him gentle he instead let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Truth be told, you seem to be more expressive than I remember you being back when I taught. I suppose that comes with maturity, or that you naturally are more expressive around me.” she spoke softly as she cupped her chin. 

“Just don’t tell anyone, okay Teach? Can’t have them think less of me as a leader.” he flicked his wrist while resting his eyes momentarily, hoping to move on from the topic.

“Don’t you think they already do that?” she asked with a raised brow.

“You _ wound _ me, my friend.” he let out a sigh.

~ 

Her brows came together in annoyance as she peered over to a part of the town outside the monastery, there were thieves just as she suspected running around the abandoned houses taking what they could get. Much of the town was in the same condition where she stood, it made for easy pillaging and to kill off would-be attackers. Without the Church supporting all regions of Fódlan it didn’t surprise her that people took to arms to support themselves and especially with the nobility and armies spending their time to focus on the war at hand. Since her days as a mercenary, she could understand the difficulties and struggles to survive and ensure food for the next day. While she had work she could at least go to, these people had to figure it all out without anything. 

Tongue clicking against the back of her teeth her arms came around her chest to fold as her back rested against the broken wall, lifting a foot up to stand on the structure.

Claude owed her for this.

Partially she was annoyed that they ended their meal rather early to _get exercise and aid their digestion _as Claude casually recommended, she knew that he wanted to test her skills once more and handle a problem. To make sure she hadn't lost her touch all these years. The other half of her was happy enough to get moving, she always felt uneasy without doing something to keep her hands and mind busy. He asked to split and scour through the town for supplies and would join her eventually while simultaneously voicing some fear of unsavory characters. But she knew well enough that he was watching from afar somewhere to make sure she was real and was as strong as he remembered.

_ “He never changes, does he? He must still think I’m a ghost or something.” _

After a long silence a low grumble settled in her throat, she had forgotten that her mind was now empty without Sothis’ presence claiming it. At the time she had grown accustomed to the goddess’ relentless nagging and lectures, it was once almost a great annoyance but had quickly become a soothing presence when she questioned the actions of the church in their time alone. In a place where she could be executed on the spot for heresy it gave her the relief to vent her frustrations. Without it, she was merely talking to herself.

She wouldn’t be surprised if people thought her insane.

At a glance, she could tell that there were at least three dozen men in the large area pillaging the ruins. Some were well equipped and even had the look of veterans in the battlefield. A smile crossed her features at the thought, she would thoroughly enjoy the opportunity to fight all of them on her own like she had done in her mercenary days. Without the added pressure of civilians or other students she would only have to care for herself. Quietly humming to herself, she pushed herself away from the wall to unsheath her sword.

“Forty maybe… Archers though, would be wise to stay away from their gaze.” she whispered to herself as she swung her sword carefully to remember the weight of it, the feeling of the air cutting before her. “Well, large numbers have never stopped me before.”

Carefully she snuck around a wall to get closer to her target, the first being a swordsman who was still unaware of her presence. From afar she made note of the others patrolling the area in case they turned on her. As much as she wanted to dive head first as tradition would dictate she knew better, it wouldn’t be wise to push her body so quickly after her long slumber. Lifting her hand up she quickly flexed her fingers into a fist, feeling the fire of her magic skills warm up as the power surged inside her. Good, she could still use the magic spells she knew. Closing her eyes she tapped into the divine power that slumbered inside her, she could feel it rise to her call. At least she could also go back in time should something happen.

Giving herself a three second countdown she took a deep breath before exhaling quietly, pushing herself around the corner to lunge her blade at the unsuspecting victim. The tear in their flesh as they roared in pain alerted the surrounding allies of theirs, blood gushing from the wound had splattered over her sword and partially her face. As she looked down with emotionless eyes, she gave them a silent hidden prayer. This would be a bloody morning.

Extending the whip of her sword it flew into the air before coming down on the next victim nearby that charged towards her, pulling it back to dance around her before she commanded it to the next. One by one she took down almost ten thieves nearby her that made the mistake of approaching her. 

“I remember you… the Ashen Demon…” one gasped as he coughed blood. 

She merely nodded as she walked over their body. 

Stepping to the side she felt an arrow whizz past her, the air cutting next to her face, as they missed their target. One of the archers had caught sight of her and unleashed a torrent of arrows, while a swordsman engaged with her by clashing swords. They were equal in skill in some regards as they parried her strikes, aiming for potential weak points to only be equally parried by her own. Every few seconds she had to dodge an arrow that threatened her limbs, some barely cutting strands of her hair. Clicking her tongue once more in annoyance, her leg came up and landed straight into the side of assailant’s head.

Another arrow flew past her, seemingly red in color and aura, as it hit true to the archer well beyond her. Her eyes widened slightly to the aura of the arrow, it was almost _ seething _ in power, in her times she had seen arrows dipped in poison or infused with magic but this was something entirely different. Sword plunging into her opponent she stole a glance to the side to see Claude riding a wyvern in the air with a glowing bow, she shook her head slightly before returning her attention back to the feet running towards her. They met their end just as easily, from the arrows that rained down on them to the sword that hummed in her grasp.

“So there were thieves here. Apparently they are trying to run off with the treasures from the monastery, but they didn’t expect to see us.” he smiled slightly as he twirled an arrow between his fingers, his wyvern landing beside her.

“Please, you knew they were here the moment you stepped foot in the monastery grounds.” she rolled her eyes as the whip of her sword retracted back from slicing her last opponent.

“Teach, are you assuming that I sent you off to scout?” he gasped dramatically as he struck another archer from afar.

“Yes, I do. I could sense you watching me from afar.”

“Well, I should note down to conceal my intents more from you. You never made it easy!”

From afar she could hear the sounds of footsteps… no horses, coming towards them. The ruined structures surrounding them made it hard to guess whether it was friend or foe but mere bandits wouldn’t have access to horses if they were trying to pillage this place of all things. Stealing a glance back at Claude her lips parted to speak before stopping, seeing his eyes light up at a certain direction before a sly grin crossed his lips. Tilting her head to the side while turning her body to hide behind a pillar as more arrows flew at her, she wondered who it was that he saw. Was it an ally of his?

“The barbarity is even worse than the rumors. On my honor as a noble, I will expel these ruffians!”

“Today was supposed to be a happy day, but the monastery is in such disrepair...”

Her eyes widened at the voices from afar, her pulse quickened as she stepped around in safety to look across the way. She could see both Lorenz and Ignatz on horseback with their spear and bow drawn, taking out enemies in their path. They too had grown up in her absence and was almost unrecognizable from the distance, but the voices were too familiar and cemented her thoughts. 

She had assumed they would forget about the reunion, the promise they made all those years ago, yet here they were.

“Over there… Is that the professor?!”

“Professor! You’re alive!”

Turning her head back she saw Leonie ride up to her on horseback as well, with Hilda mounted on her pegasus. Both of them had also grown up, with Leonie taking on more of the traveler look that her father had during their mercenary days. Feeling her chest grow warm she merely nodded at the two with a slight smile.

“You finally made it! I suppose virtue still exists in this crazy world after all.” Claude chuckled happily. 

“Alright you guys, show me how much you’ve grown!” she readied her sword. “First one to get the most kills is the top student for the day.”

All cheering they sprung into action; Claude and Hilda controlled the skies while the rest commanded the ground, Leonie and Ignatz took out lurking foes from afar with Lorenz and herself striking down their enemies up close. More had started to come out of the woodwork to aid the other thieves, two replacing every one that was taken out. It was a good thing that some of her students joined her the time they had, she would be in some trouble had she continued to fight on her own.

“It’s good to see you in all your glory, Professor!” Lorenz huffed slightly as he cast a fire spell on a target rushing him, burning them greatly. “We have much to discuss, but first, let us dispense with the riffraff. It is a noble’s duty, after all!”

“It’s great to see you again Lorenz, I’m glad to see all these years you haven’t been slacking in your training. At the very least I can cross that out of my lecture.” Byleth replied as she cut down a mage that peeked around the corner.

Ducking down as a sword attempted to come across her midsection, she rolled out of harm’s way and pushed herself back up to her feet a few feet from the enemy. The Crest of Flames warmed her chest and renewed some of her energy, as it pulsed where her heart was she readied her sword before saw a horse appear by her side.

“It’s been too long since we fought like this, Professor! I am glad to see you here, I was worried you wouldn’t show up!” Ignatz smiled as he unleashed an arrow at the throat of a thief.

“And break a promise? Never.” Byleth chuckled as she dodged a fireball from the side, heart swelling with happiness. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt relieved and joyful in the middle of a fight.

“I can’t believe you’ve been alive this whole time! Where have you been hiding?!” Leonie asked with frustration, while smiling, as she rode up to her to flick an arrow towards the mage. 

“Would you believe me that I couldn’t believe it either?” Byleth shrugged casually. “I’ll tell you all about it after we finish clearing these guys up.”

“Professor!” Hilda chirped happily as she flew down towards her, fluttering her eyes innocently. From a glance, Byleth could tell that her axe was bloodied along with parts of her clothes. “Boy am I glad to see you! How did we end up in this situation? I bet it was Claude, wasn’t it?”

“You first guess is generally the right one Hilda.” Byleth laughed as she reached up to pet the pegasus carefully. “We can scold him later.”

In the distance she heard more horses approach them, across the field she could see three figures emerge around the corner armed with their own weapons. Another chuckle escaped her lips before she rushed into the fray with her weapon ready, they would back her up. 

“Is that the professor and everyone else? If they’re fighting, I gotta go help!” 

“Wow, it’s you! Here I thought you were dead all this time.” 

“Could that be the professor’s...ghost?” 

“Hey, you’re late! Hurry up and help!” Claude ordered as he waved his bow around before aiming at arrow at another bandit.

Rounding the corner she jumped over a thief that attempted to plunge their weapon into her, landing gracefully behind them before turning her feet towards to land a strike of her own. As the body bled over the ground she made her way to the remaining students as the others protected the flank and rear. She could hear the arrows land and magic erupt around her causing her to wet her lips with her tongue, the air around them was mixed with the stench of death and sweat, she was almost certain that it would take weeks to clean up the mess before everything was livable once more. 

Turning another corner she spotted Raphael take down an enemy of their own with his axe while Lysithea and Marianne used their magic against enemies in the back. Coming to a slow run she approached them with a smile on her face, taking note of the deceased around them and their wounds. Even though she had been gone for so long they stayed on the path from her teachings and used it like it was second nature to them. She was glad that they were able to gain something from her.

“Is that really you, Professor? It’s been so long! I thought I’d never see you again!” Raphael smiled warmly before turning towards her as he pounded his chest with his fist. “You’ll be proud of me, I’ve gotten stronger!”  
  


“Is it really you...?” Marianne asked curiously with a hint of unease in her voice, peeping around Raphael with a small smile.

“And, of course, the instant we arrive we’re neck deep in a battle! We should’ve arrived late.” Lysithea grumbled in her voice as her hands adjusted her outfit.

“Don’t be like that.” Byleth scoffed happily as she rested her hand on Lysithea’s shoulder. “I’m glad you all made it here. I really needed your aid.”

“I say then you owe us some tasty treats after all of this is over.”

“Deal, although I’ll have to figure out where to get it or the ingredients to make it.” Byleth laughed before reading her blade once more. “Come on, let’s get this over with. We have a reunion party to get to.”

~

With the last strike the bandit leader fell, his blood pooling underneath him, Byleth let out a relieving sigh before sheathing her sword back on her hip. Taking a quick glance around the ruins she spotted no other living thief in sight after they complete massacre. Slumping her shoulders momentarily she lifted her head up to the sky to see the sun well up in the sky, signifying that it was close to halfday. Her stomach rumbled once more as the little breakfast she had eaten could not hold over and would need to be addressed sometime soon. 

“Well that took care of that. Are you sufficiently warmed up, Teach?” Claude asked with a wink as he approached her with his wyvern in toe. 

“Please.” Byleth rolled her eyes before staring up at the scaled creature, tilting her head to the side. She had trained him on flying before she disappeared, but this wyvern looked much different than the ones they used on their missions. “Yours?”

“Yes, although she doesn’t really like-” he started before the wyvern quickly rushed over to Byleth, causing him to let out a cold sweat.

Before he could stop his winged companion, Astre had approached his professor to sniff her curiously and judge her reactions. Byleth stood there almost speechless as she tilted her head once more as they sniffed around her stomach and hair. Both were silent as they observed his companion continue to size her up before stopping all together to peer down at her face, giving her face a gentle lick seconds later. Drawing out a giggle from Byleth she couldn’t help but reach up to pet the wyvern in response to their affections, causing them to nuzzle her more. Standing there in shock he had never seen his own wyvern treat others of his family the same way, always growling and biting at anyone that attempts to approach her. Yet here she was like a puppy towards the professor as if she was the one who took care of her all these years having never once interacted with her before. 

He failed to notice the horses that belonged to the other deer start to approach both of them, the next thing either of them knew all of the animals had surrounded her to started nuzzling her. Letting out a carefree laugh he couldn’t help but continue to watch as Byleth tried to defend herself from the rather outrageous assault. It was a sight that he had never seen before, the almost cold-blooded mercenary with eyes that could kill be embarrassed over some animals giving her attention. He wondered if her being the vessel of the goddess had given her some sort of connection to life that drew animals in, there were times that even the stray cats and dogs took a liking to her and would follow her to class. 

A part of him felt worried over the ex-mercenary, he had indeed been watching her from afar to make sure that it was her walking around in her clothing. Before she stepped out to fight the bandits, she had such a dead expression on her face as she took down each opponent. She was acting just like when he met her back in Remire Village and he wondered if her long slumber had stolen her ability to express more freely. After the others had joined in on the fight he could tell that she relaxed a bit more around all of them and started to smile more freely which relieved him.

“S-Stop! That tickles!” she laughs as she raises her hands in defeat. “C-Claude, do something!”

“No can do, Teach. They like you way too much. Besides I need to relish the sight.” he grinned widely, feeling rather smug of the situation.

“Horrible!” she sighed dejectedly before one of the horses licked her neck, causing her to squeak. 

“Professor! I’m so sorry!” Marianne panicked as she rushed over towards the animals, corralling them away with food she had brought with her. Successfully managing to steer them away from Byleth she turned to see the professor slump on the ground with her hands on her lap. 

“Ah… it’s over… Thank the goddess...” Byleth whispered. “You’re a savior, Marianne.”

“Sorry, but that was way too funny.” Claude laughed once more as he offered her his hand, pulling her up to her feet after she accepted it. “It’s been five long years, you’ll have to forgive me for indulging.”

“I’m going to remember this, Claude von Riegan.” Byleth hissed under her breath. She was definitely going to get back at him for this.

“It’s a good thing we came when we did, right Professor?”

Looking back she spotted all the other students gather around them, wide smiles on their faces before they had piled on to her to give her their own affections. Leonie was the first to hug her with tears in her eyes, with Hilda and Lysithea following suit as they all cried and sniffed into her. Carefully Byleth attempted to wrap her arms around all of them as a smile crossed her own features, gently relaxing them with her own hand strokes and quiet ‘there, there’. 

“It’s still almost surreal that you’re here on the day of the festival.” Ignatz started with a relieved smile. “I’m glad to see you again, Professor.”

“Yes, I agree. We were all so worried, I never stopped praying.” Marianne smiled warmly as she held her hands over her heart.

“Still though, what gives Professor!” Hilda sniffled as she pulled away, puffing her cheeks with a pout. “I’m exhausted after all of that fighting!”

“And here I was excited to see everyone again for the reunion, then this happens… Do you attract fights, Professor?” Lysithea mumbled as her hands rubbed one another.

“I’m still pretty tired from the long journey… How did it come to this?” Leonie asked as she thumbed away her tears while stepping back from the embrace.

“Thanks for your help everyone…” Byleth smiled before she turned her gaze back to Claude that stood by her side, her smile turning coy for a moment. “But Blame Claude, he sent me out here.”

“Come on!” Claude jumped slightly in surprise as he gasped at her. “Those guys were thieves! We couldn’t just let them get away!”

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh at him, suppressing her giggles under her hand. “I kid, mostly.”

“We were hoping someone would come back us up when we started routing the bandits.” Claude started with a nod as he rested his hand on his hip, gently rocking the quiver latched to his belt. “They were taking advantage of the church’s absence and did whatever they pleased.”

“Going to be honest, that was fun!” Raphael started with his booming voice. “I wouldn’t mind romping around some more!”

“To think you were alive this whole time, Professor. I am not surprised, it’s the reason why I came here. Only you could pull off such a feat.” Lorenz grinned. 

“And it doesn’t look like time has rusted your skills, what a relief.” Leonie smiled widely.

“I’m sure my father would beat me senseless if I lost my fighting touch.” Byleth giggled slightly. 

“I’m just glad everyone’s alive and well.” Claude winked playfully. “Now let’s move this reunion party somewhere else. Don’t want to go down memory lane over some corpses.”

“Good idea, I’ve brought some food with me for just the occasion.” Ignatz added.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to turn towards the main monastery, speaking up about their journey here and how things have been since they all split off from one another. Watching as they all marched their way back she followed behind as usual, watching out for other thieves and unsavory characters that might come out to attack. Their animal companions followed suit beside the rest of them, as if it were the most natural place for them. She felt partially jealous, but she felt happy watching them reminisce with one another from the back.

She closed her eyes momentarily as she remembered the days of them returning from each of their mission or practice battles, how she always lead the rear with Claude up in front and the rest of the deer in the middle. They would always go over what happened in the mission and how they could do better or what was the best thing they accomplished, even in the most gruesome of missions. Regardless of how they would sometimes treat each other outside of class they were the happiest when they were together after a long battle… and would always lead to a feast of some sort. 

Even though they couldn’t go back to those days, it felt soothing to remember them.

“Professor?”

She opened her eyes to see all of them looking back at her as they continued to walk, wide smiles on their faces as if they had been guessing at what she was thinking about. Tilting her head slightly she wasn’t entirely sure why they had looked at her so keenly until she realized how they all gazed at her. Leonie grinned up to her eyes as lifted her hands over her head, Hilda holding her hands behind her back, Raphael placing his hands on his hips, Lorenz and Lysithea crossing their arms over their chest, Ignatz scratching his cheek gently, Marianne holding her hands over her chest… and Claude holding out a hand towards her. 

They were acting like they always had, five years ago. Always looking for her. 

“Let’s go, my friend. The reunion can’t happen without you.” Claude stated, his gaze kind and gentle.

“...You’re right.” Byleth replied as she reached up to grasp his hand with her fingers, her smile warm before picking up her pace to walk alongside them. 


	11. Rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and forth with this chapter a lot which made posting it take much longer than anticipated. Hoping to get back on the swing of things after this upcoming week!

All of them had gathered in the ruins of the cathedral, strategizing on their next move in this war now that they had all reunited. Claude must’ve planned to use this as an opportunity to solidify the Alliance more to end the conflict once and for all, seeing as how it had lasted for the last five years since her disappearance. While it didn’t surprise her in the very least the other students seemed to be taken aback by his sudden proposal. 

Crossing her arms over her chest she closed her eyes, they had all been split up until now fighting their own battles and surviving. He had to have been in contact with them all this time to ensure that they would agree to his plan, unless… Her eyes widened slightly as it came to her, he was never someone to constantly ask for help. They only came here because of the promise she made, which meant that he was betting on her presence solidifying their agreement to the war…

He had been planning this since that night before the ball by proxy, but it had been in motion since she vanished all those years ago.

Claude’s schemes were generally well laid out without them realizing it.

“That’s why I’m thinking we should make this our base, raise up an army, and stir up some trouble for the Empire.” Claude stated with an ever widening grin.

“Strategically speaking, he does make a point…” Byleth murmured as she gently gripped her chin with her thumb and index finger, her brows coming together. While she had to admit it would work out in their favor, it would also mean they are that much closer to attack from both the Empire and the Kingdom should they go after the monastery. Dedriu was much farther away and made for safe planning, but the distance would put them at a disadvantage. It was a risky move, but the best one they had if they could stand a chance.

“So then, Mr. Leader Man. Does this mean you intend to rope us into your little scheme?” Hilda asked, wagging her eyebrow a bit.

“Leader man?” Byleth asked with a raised brow as she turned her head towards him. “I take it that you ascended the ‘throne’?”

“Yes, my grandfather passed away a couple of years ago. That means yours truly is officially the leader of the Alliance.” Claude replied.

“If we had a more reliable leader, perhaps the Alliance would not have been divided…” Lorenz added as he turned his head, smug and apprehension dripping from his voice.

“Think what you will.” Claude sighed slightly with a shake of his head. “All I need to know is if you’re in or you’re out.”

The others started to chime in with their agreement to the plan, encouraging one another as they talked amongst themselves. She couldn’t help but quickly look at Claude from the corner of her eyes, the man looked almost smug and confident in himself as he watched his fellow comrades. It was almost like he relished in their company and knew they would agree, assuming that none of them had spoken over the past five years on a personal level like they had once before. 

Part of her knew it wasn’t just the sight he was relishing, but also the idea of his schemes falling into play as it was the selfsame grin he would wear whenever he was a student. While the edges of his smile smoothed out, she nonetheless knew it wasn’t just comradery that has the mood lifted for him. To think that so much had changed during her five year absence made her heart clench and stomach churn. 

None of them will experience that again, this she would promise.

“What about you, Lorenz? Are you going back home to your scary father or what?” Hilda asked with a raised brow to steer the conversation differently.

Byleth could see him pause for a moment, his lips pressed together into a thin line before parting to speak. She was almost certain that Lorenz sat in a very delicate situation between his family, the Empire and his friends. It was not something anyone should take lightly, and would understand the choice he would make. 

“We cannot rely on Claude’s scheming to lead us to victory. Therefore, I will remain.” Lorenz smiled triumphantly, attempting to hide the nervousness in his voice. “It is my duty to ensure Claude does not worsen the situation in the Alliance. Especially now that we have the Professor with us again, after everything she’s done for us, we should all stand by her side in this war should she join us.”

“All of us are fighting for a different reason, but we share a common enemy. If we don’t act, the Empire will crush us eventually. I say we stop them before they have the chance!” Claude stated proudly before turning his attention towards Byleth, his gaze softening. “So, Teach… Will you help us as well?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Byleth smiled gently as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, her other hand coming up to brush back her hair. “I’ve been gone these last five years… I have a lot to make up for and I plan on doing so, and I still have plenty of unanswered questions to ask Rhea about who I am if I ever find her. So count me in.”

“I’m glad to hear it, even if your ultimate goal was to find Rhea it would’ve been better to stick with us as you search. With you on our side, the church will join us as well. That makes fighting the Empire a moral cause, which means it will be easier to rally support. Above all, your knowledge and strength are indispensable if we hope to stand a chance against the Imperial army.” 

“Way to put her in a tight position, Claude.” Lysithea added as her brows came together, arms crossing over her chest. “I’m sure she already knows how important her presence is to not only us but others as well.”

She could almost feel him tense at the words, his jaw going tight and hand clenching against his hip.

“All that aside…” Hilda interrupted with a cough as she looked around. “This place is a mess! We can’t very well make our base in a ruin. And repairing it sounds like a lot of work… I wonder if anyone would be willing to help us out with that.

“Hilda…” Byleth started with a faint giggle, wagging her finger up towards her. “There’s no one here besides us for you to pawn the work off to. We better get started, and we’ll have the reunion feast for dinner.”

“Let’s all work together and clean up the academy section of the Monastery, we’ll start off with our classroom. Then try to sort out our old rooms, the dining hall, and whatever we can use from here on out.” Ignatz pulled out a small notepad and started scribbling down a list of potential areas.

“Leave the heavy lifting to me! I’ll get things moved in no time!” Raphael beamed happily as he flexed his arms.

“There is a war room on the second floor of the main hall, we can also use that as well. There might even still be something of value from the old professor’s rooms and library.” Lysithea added while nodding towards Ignatz.

“The stables and greenhouse will definitely need repairs… That way we can house our companions and grow our own food.” Marianne mentioned quietly.

“We’ll probably need to get food outside of vegetables Marianne, I can definitely handle the hunting.” Leonie added.

“Let me assist you with that, Leonie.” Byleth spoke up before taking a step towards her. “With how much we need to consider gathering to feed all of us, it would be best to add an extra pair of hands to bring back what we can find. And you know I can also hunt and fish as well.”

“Alright everyone, we got our duties! Let’s get to it if we want to have our party!” Hilda cheered out loud.

As everyone nodded and started to move out, with Byleth wanting to follow behind, she quickly felt fingers grasp her own to pull her back before her gaze turned to the figure. Claude stood there still as he held onto her hand, a pleading look on his face as he stared silently at her with pursed lips. Her own parted slightly as she looked up at him, confused in the unguarded expression as he quickly let go of her fingers to rub the back of his neck. 

“My friend, are you sure with your decision? I do not want to force you… but…” he began in a hushed tone.

“Is this because of what Lysithea said?” she asked with a scoff as she turned her body fully towards him. “This is of my own will; I want to do this, end this war, be with you all like before… That is my decision.”

“I’m… glad to hear it. You’ve been invaluable in our lives, especially mine... To be honest, I wasn’t sure what to do if rejected us.” he smiled slightly.

“You know me better than that, quite honestly I think you know me better than I know myself.” she laughed gently as she reached for his hands to bring up. “We’re all in this together. To the bitter end if need be.”

“Thank you, my friend. Without you, my schemes are nothing. Just words… You help make it all a reality.” he murmured gently as he squeezed her fingers. 

“Now, we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to make this happen. You gotta help us out with the cleaning efforts,  _ leader man. _ ” she grinned as she heard him hold back a chuckle.

“Let’s not keep them waiting, then.”

~ 

It wasn’t long until the deer had gotten into the swing of cleaning the monastery, starting with the western half where the dormitories and classrooms resided. All of them minus Leonie and Byleth started with the Golden Deer room and bringing it back to its former glory, splitting off to clean up their individual rooms before tackling the other sections of the monastery. Claude, Lysithea and Lorenz both took to the second floor of the monastery to investigate the library and old rooms from the other professors in hopes to find their whereabouts. Raphael took to the stables to clean up with the other horses and wyvern, Marianne made her way to the greenhouse to tend to the remaining plant life, Ignatz cared for the fishing pier and marketplace at the entrance, and Hilda took to the dining hall.

Leonie and Byleth, with their weapons and her horse, made their way towards the forest surrounding the monastery in hopes to catch wild game. Bow and sword in hand they were able to strike down anything they could come across while also carving it up for their meals. Before long they found two boars to carve and stuff into a large container they found in the monastery along with a basket of fish. It wasn’t enough food to last after today, but their trip was successful enough that they could return to restock. 

Returning back to the monastery with food in hand they spotted the rest of the deer busy with work running between buildings. It was inevitable to find Hilda giving more orders than her doing the actual work, with Raphael and Ignatz in tow at her whim. Both Leonie and Byleth couldn’t help but laugh as they looked at each other.

“Some things never change, right Professor?” Leonie spoke between her chuckles.

“No kidding.” Byleth hummed happily.

“Oh you guys are back!” Raphael boomed as he approached them, sweat already glistening on his forehead. “And you brought back food! Will that be enough for all of us?”

“I sure hope so. We were out there for a few hours.” Leonie smiled with a cocked brow. 

“It’s still midday, I can prepare the fish for all of us for lunch and we’ll save the meat from the boars for tonight. Raphael, can you take both of these to the dining hall?” Byleth asked as she set down the container.

“You got it, Professor!” Raphael smiled as he managed to grab hold of both containers before marching his way towards the dining hall, clearly humming happily at the thought of food.

“Professor! Just in time, I just got the okay from Claude for a great idea I had.” Hilda smiled innocently as the two approached her up the stairs from the market. 

“Great idea? Not sure if I like this…” Leonie grumbled under her breath.

“I was thinking; we’re doing this big reunion party for us in the old classroom, but why don’t we make it as a sleepover as well? Our rooms are pretty separated as is and there is still some furniture missing… and I think we would all feel a bit comfortable if we slept together in one room for the first night instead of separately. We can grab bedrolls, blankets, pillows, and anything we can find!”

“Sleepover, huh? I certainly don't mind, how about you Professor?” Leonie asked as she turned towards Byleth.

“It’s not a bad idea, I’ll have to admit. And it’s not like we haven’t all slept together as a group before.” Byleth started as she crossed her arms over her chest, remembering the times in their missions where they all slept together. “If all the others are okay with it, you have my permission.”

“Yes!” Hilda cheered with victory. “I already got everyone to agree with me, so time to get this party really going!”

The two couldn’t help but shrug towards their pink-haired companion as she dashed off in excitement.

~ 

The party was definitely something Byleth expected it would be when lead by Hilda and Claude; they had all pushed the desks together as one giant table with all the food spread out to feast on, from the meat they hunted to the various other food brought in for this very occasion, even drinks were found in hidden compartments of the dormitories from the days of being students. In high spirits they all talked about their time over the last several years in details while filling their stomachs with good food, smiles across their faces as if they hadn’t smiled since the time they sat together like this during the monastery days.

One would think that the war and her departure never happened with the way they all happily feasted.

The Golden Deer always had feasts like this, although generally small in nature, they would have one at the end of a mission or important day to keep everyone in good spirits.

They had split themselves at the table with both Claude and Byleth sitting in the middle with their companions on their sides, the men on one side of the table and the women on the other. It was almost the selfsame layout during meal times if they all ate together, most of it was them attempting to understand their professor through food and gossip. When she grew more in tune with her emotions and thoughts, it became custom and she started to fit amongst them as a friend rather than their teacher.

She couldn’t help but smile warmly to herself as she pierced a chunk of meat on her plate to lift to her mouth.

“I honestly can't believe you survived a fall like that, Professor. And not look a day different.” Raphael said with mild shock in his eyes after finishing off the food on his plate. “You really are something!”

“And to not even suffer any injuries, that you’re aware about at least…” Ignatz added as he cupped his chin, setting his drink aside. “Could it be the power the goddess gave you?”

“That’s my guess. Before I blacked out, I honestly thought I was as good as dead.” Byleth added with a flick of her wrist. “But... that’d be far too easy when it comes to me, I’d wager.”

“Your hair is much longer than I remember…” Leonie added as she peered behind her to look, giving a slight nod. “Yeah, much longer.”

“It’s still a mess, you should honestly let us fix that.” Hilda quipped with a pout before retrieved some bands from her pocket. Her hands reached up to pull Byleth’s seafoam hair into a ponytail, tying it up high while letting her bangs sit over her face with a few strands shaping her sides. A smile crossed her features as she looked her over. “Not perfect, but so much better.”

“Oh, Professor! You look cute like that!” Lysithea grinned as she clapped her hands once.

“Really? I suppose this could work for now…” Byleth mumbled as her hand reached up to gently rub her fingers over the loose hair that sat on the sides of her face before tugging it back behind her ear.

“It looks lovely on you, Professor.” Lorenz nodded.

“I’ll keep it. Besides, it’d be a pain if it was constantly in the way. Thank you, Hilda.” Byleth smiled warmly. “Also, you all don’t need to call me that anymore… I’m not your teacher now. Byleth is fine.”

“I don’t know if we could do that; we’re so used to calling you that, you know?” Hilda cupped her chin as her brows came together. 

“Besides, I think we’ll always be learning something from you. It feels natural to see you as our teacher.” Marianne hummed. 

“Sorry, Teach. Don’t think any of us can call you otherwise, maybe after the war we can start.” Claude shrugged casually. 

“I didn’t think it could happen, to be honest.” Byleth chuckled for a moment. “I guess I'm just used to it as well.”

Hours passed by and the sun had sunk beneath the horizon with the moon and stars lighting up the night sky, with all of their bedrolls they had pushed the tables aside to sleep together in one big clump. Byleth slept almost in the middle of the pack, the girls flanking her side and the guys surrounding them. They had insisted to sleep like this as they felt it was comforting for all of them to be near her. This would also allow them to protect her should anyone dare to strike while they slept, as a way to be her shield when the last time they had failed. It was left unsaid, but many didn’t even believe she was still real amongst them. Watching her fall asleep first was a comforting sight to say the least, and being able to see her wake up would calm their nerves. 

Claude woke up in a quiet fright as sweat dripped down his face; looking over at the rest of the deer his eyes immediately searched for Byleth’s sleeping form nestled amongst the others. A quiet sigh escaped his lips to see her still there, alive and breathing. He thanked the goddess for this.

His nightmare was like the others before, replaying the same event where she had disappeared all those years ago never to be found. Yet it was an alternate version where they all came back to the monastery and she did not, attempting to persuade all of them to fight the war without her. In the few dreams he had; some of them would not even agree to fight on his side and pursue their own goals, leaving him and the others to fight against the Empire themselves. It always ended the same way, they would lose against the might of the Empire alongside with the Kingdom. He would be lucky in the dreams to be spared so that he could retreat back to Almyra, and other times he was killed on sight by the massive army.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he took the opportunity to watch over the others, he was truly lucky to have all of them on his side and with the added power of his professor their odds were that much better. She could make all of his dreams a reality if they stayed on the right course. Her presence really did change everything; had she chosen Dimitri or even Edelgard instead of him, everything would be different. Those two at the time were heirs of prestige territories with promising allies, they could go anywhere with Teach at their sides. Yet still she chose them, the Golden Deer, to be their guide.

Bitterly he bit down on his cheek, again with the thoughts of using his beloved teacher for his gains even if she wanted to walk alongside him. There was no turning back, he couldn’t  _ not _ use Byleth for this war if he wanted to achieve his ambitions as crazy as they are. The thought of still using someone he cared for deeply with them being unaware of their intentions made his stomach churn strangely. At times he could justify it for others, but not her. 

Quietly pushing aside his covers he got up from his bed to quietly make his way out of the building, with only simple linen pants and shirt on and his bow strapped to his back, as he wandered off towards the graveyard. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt compelled to get up and walk around the monastery, but it felt much more soothing than attempting to fight back the potential nightmares. As he reached the western area of the monastery he stopped at the railings that overlooked the graves, leaning his arms and weight on the ledge as his gaze turned up to the sky. The stars and moon were clear in the dark sky, twinkling brightly like the sun over the ocean. They were always so much more welcoming, he could easily spend hours just staring and wishing upon them without a care in the world.

Stargazing always brought him comfort in this foreign land, it was the one consistent thing that he had since coming to Fódlan. The people, stories, and customs were vastly different than that of Almyra and keeping that to himself was already a challenge. With how dangerous people would see him as if he let it be known, he could never see his dreams come true. There wasn’t anything here he could put his guard down for. With the exception of Byleth.

He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened or how he found the confidence to let his guard down for her, even just a little bit, he had somehow managed to let her in and it proved to not backfire. She treated him just like everyone else and never judged them, for all the times that others had done so for her with her limited knowledge she was a beacon for forgiveness in the monastery. A part of it was jealousy; on numerous occasions he would see how close she would get with others as they would allow her in and he so desperately wished for that comfort, when it was the students of other houses the jealousy would flare more. As the House Leader at the time, he felt possessive and wanted to keep that company to the Golden Deer and himself alone. It became more than friendship before she disappeared and his speech to her proved that, he worded it so carefully to not come off as an inappropriate love confession but he was so far gone he couldn’t help it. 

But she disappeared, he got older and accepted his emotions, and then returned just like she promised. He was a mess. 

“Claude?”

His eyes widened as his face snapped towards his side, looking down to see Byleth standing by his side with a concerned look on her face. From a glance he saw that she wasn’t wearing much, just a basic black shirt and shorts with her coat barely hanging over her shoulders and sword on her hip. She collected her long hair to cast over her shoulder, tied loosely as it hung over her chest. He wondered how she wasn’t freezing with so little clothing. 

“Hello, my friend. What are you doing up this late?” he asked with a slight smile.

“I couldn’t sleep for very long, and I woke up to find you making your way out into the monastery. But I should be asking you that question. Something troubling you?” she asked as she leaned on the railing with him, her gaze never leaving his.

“Too many thoughts going through my head.” he mumbled, his brows coming together. “And while that’s happening, my eyes are wide open.”

“Understandable, it’s hard to sleep in a state like that. Even if you wanted to fall back asleep, you couldn’t.” she nodded as she looked down at her hands, her fingers fidgeting with one another.

“At times like this, I would gaze up at the stars.” he nodded as he turned his sights back up to the sky. “I liked to do this to clear my head, I’ve been that way since I was a kid. Looking up at the big, starry sky makes my dreams feel small… like I can actually make them come true. I didn’t believe in gods when I was a kid, maybe that’s because the night sky took their place for me.” 

“When Father and I traveled, we would always take the time to admire the stars if the sky was ever clear… regardless of what job or wherever we traveled to. We had no place to call home for ourselves, so the sky was the one consistent thing in our lives we could hold onto. Sometimes we would make wishes for simple things, and other times it was just to take a moment of peace in the bloody lives we lived. Looking up at it… just felt like home.”

“Seems like we weren’t too different growing up.” he chuckled quietly.

“I guess that’s why we get along.” she hummed.

“My friend…” he began as he slowly turned towards her, his gaze softening. “Can we talk for a while?”

“Of course.” she nodded as her body turned towards him, leaning slightly into the railing.

“First off, I want to apologize to you. For quite some time, and even now, I had been using you and the Sword of the Creator for my goals. I felt like those dreams I kept chasing would be impossible without the Sword and when you became the owner of it, I instead chose to use you. But shortly after; I found that I wanted you join me in my dreams of your own free will to see it happen together instead of by force, still I’m sorry for pulling you on this path.”

“Can I say something?” she hummed quietly.

“O-of course.”

“I had a feeling since taking over the Golden Deer that you had ulterior motives, and I’ve seen it grow over the course of my time as a professor. I knew all along that you needed me for something, but I only went along with it because I was also curious as to why you so desperately needed me.” she flicked her wrist casually with a shrug. “But, the events that led up to this point wasn’t planned by you. Everything that has happened to us and the others, fate just happens to work in strange ways.”

“You really are inspiring and a teacher at heart. It really is hard to try and get past you, isn’t it?”

“Mostly.” she smiled. “I accept your apology Claude, I’ve always had. Just promise that you see me, and the others, as friends in your journey and not pawns on your board.”

“Of course, I promise.” he smiled warmly. “Second, you’ve probably already figured this out… but I wasn’t born in Fódlan. Where I come from, people of Fódlan are looked down on as cowards. That cowardice happens to run in my veins, from my mother’s side... That’s why the people who were around me when I was growing up thought of me as an outsider and why I felt as such.”

“I don’t believe the people of Fódlan are cowards. That kind of perspective is just based on ignorance. The person I know best is my mother. She fell in love with a man from the wrong side of the border and had the guts to leave home to pursue that love. I always threw that in the faces of anyone who tried to make a fool of me. My mother is proof the people of Fódlan aren’t all cowards.”

“It’s not an everyday tale to hear someone abandon their life to live in another country, for the sake of love. That takes courage.” she smiled slightly. 

“Just acknowledging her feats won’t change anything, though. I need to destroy the prejudices that have taken root in my homeland. That’s why I came here, to see Fódlan with my own eyes. I thought, maybe, I might be able to find a new perspective that could help me change things. And what did I find? That the people here view anyone who’s an outsider as a beast of sorts. I was shocked. Even though our cultures and beliefs are completely different, our two lands have that much in common.” 

_ “Always you see yourself as an outsider, because everyone makes you feel like one. How much we have in common is staggering sometimes.”  _ she thought to herself, remembering the days of confused stares as people saw her as a wild beast in battle or an emotionless husk.

“That’s when I realized the only way to change things is to bring the whole world together and start anew. That’s the dream I’ve been working toward since I first entered the Officers Academy five years ago. To unify the Alliance, and then all of Fódlan, and to bring a new set of values to this new land of mine… After that, I’d expand the vision to the rest of the world. Break down the walls and let a new perspective come rushing in! Start all over!” he frowned with furrowed brows as his voice picked up in determination, the passion in his dream dripping from his voice before growing quiet.

“My friend, do you think that’s just a crazy pipe dream? Or a brilliant ambition?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Honestly, both.” she smiled slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, humming slightly as she stood in thought. “That all depends on you, Claude. Are you prepared to do what it takes to make it happen and see it through? Your dream… can you put everything on the line for it?”

“Not too long ago, I would have said that it was too much for me to accomplish on my own. I didn’t want to admit it, but I felt it.” he started as he looked down at the ground for a moment, his frown turning to a small smile. “But… that’s not how I feel anymore. And that’s because I have you on my side now. Now I believe that my dreams are within reach, that they can be accomplished.”

“Claude…” she gasped under her breath as her eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Lately, I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about how I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. You and me, my friend. We can go anywhere. Do anything. I hope that you always walk in step with me… At least, until the day comes when we can look out at the peaceful world we’ve built... together.”

“That sounds wonderful.” she smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment. “I was hoping that you, and everyone else, would allow me to walk alongside you all to see your dreams come true. When I woke up, I was worried that I lost that chance…” 

“Aw, Teach. Didn’t realize you cared that much about us.” he teased as he peered down at her face, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Tease all you like, von Riegan.” she opened her eyes to frown at him, her eyes squinting, before her lips tugged upwards. “I mean everything I say.”

“You know, when you came back… I didn’t really believe that it was you. I thought it was the light playing a joke on me, on all of us, and that you were just a figment of our imagination. Or a hallucination. That’s why I suggested we route out those thieves, I needed to confirm it was really you.” he started with a playful laugh in his voice, turning his softening gaze away for a moment to look at the stars. “It was Hilda’s idea for the sleepover, but in reality it was all of ours to sleep together. We all wanted to be there in case... Deep down I think everyone wanted to wake up with you nearby, to have you be the one that greets us on this new dawn of ours.” 

“I can’t even imagine or begin to understand how that must feel, and how all those years without me have felt.” she spoke softly as she followed his gaze up into the sky. Her mouth and throat felt dry as she tried to relive it in her thoughts, causing her heart to squeeze painfully against her chest. 

“We have endured some hardships, but it was all for this. For you to return, just like you promised. And together we can finally finish what started those five years ago.” he stated factually as the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

“We can do this, so long as we don’t stray from our path and walk it together.” she nodded.

Closing his eyes momentarily before letting out a quiet yet relieved sigh, his arms reached forward to stretch as the joints cracked quietly. “It’s getting late, we should return back if we want to get our rest. Tomorrow is a long day for both of us.” 

“You’re right, let’s return to the others before they find out we are alone.” she nodded before letting out a yawn before turning her body to return back.

“Byleth?” he asked while peering down at her.

“Yes?” she tilted her head slightly.

“Thank you for indulging me, my friend.”

“Anytime.”


	12. The Alliance and the Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short compared to the others, I had a difficult time with the direction of the chapter and where I wanted to settle the story moving forward. I wanted to make Byleth be a bit more emotional but more conserved about it, questioning herself more in secrecy and privacy. I wonder if she'll ever let anyone know.... wink wink.

There was so much work to be done on restoring the monastery with too little hands, they were already on a great start from yesterday but so much more needs to be done to bring it back to the glory days it once was when they were here so many years ago. Everywhere was in need of repairs and they were only barely scratching the surface of it all with the fallen pieces of buildings scattered about. Even with the assigned areas it still would take quite some time to fix it all, time being a resource they have limited of when they were neighboring the Empire. She was already predicting that spies would be amongst them soon once they got word of her coming back from ‘the dead’, and they would need to get this place back to normal if they wanted to survive an attack.

This caused her to sigh, as much as the busy work did on relieving some of her nerves she hated the idea of being sitting ducks.

As she made her way up the Entrance Hall from the marketplace she spotted several figures standing about with one another while discussing something, peaking her interest to pick up her pace to join. Hilda, Ignatz and Claude were together going over something important of sorts as they failed to notice their professor approach. While it wasn’t that strange of a notion for them to be discussing things with one another, she could recall a time before when they would rarely be together like this.

“Anything I can help with?” Byleth asked as she tilted her head when coming to a stop, peeking around Claude.

“Excellent timing Teach, we could use your opinion on something.” Claude smiled as he turned back towards her.

“Oh Professor!” Hilda smiled as she turned her body, before a frown appeared on her face at the sight of her old mercenary clothes and unkempt hair. With a huff she marched over with a band ready, going behind Byleth to pull her hair up into a ponytail. “What did I say about your hair?!”

“Yes, yes… sorry Hilda.” Byleth apologized as Hilda tied her hair back, puffing out air from her lips at a few strands of hair covering her eyes.

“Sorry Professor, we were going over some of the areas that needed more attention and deciding how to best handle it. We should have called you.” Ignatz apologized as he showed her the piece of paper, brows coming together.

“No need to apologize Ignatz.” Byleth replied casually as she maneuvered herself to join the small ring. “Let’s see what I can do.”

Gently grasping the sheet, her eyes quickly looked over the writing to skim through. Her brows came together at the rather long list; while their rooms have more or less been fixed and repaired, several areas were still in need of help as she predicted. The pond was a mess without proper care, the Greenhouse needed pruning, and the Cathedral was the worst of them all with the destroyed building debris everywhere. They could handle most things, but this one would require all of them over the course of a week.

“It would seem we only made a small dent in the massive list of issues to tackle...” Byleth sighed as she grasped both of her hips with her hands after handing back the sheet, leaning on her right foot as she peered around the hall. “It’s like more keep popping out of nowhere. We’ll be here for weeks at this rate.”

“You’re starting to sound like Hilda, Teach.” Claude scoffed as he peered down at her with a smile.

“Must be rubbing off on me.” Byleth smiled back before shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m right here you know.” Hilda pouted as she crossed her arms.

“All other areas can be done if we keep up our progress, but the ones I wrote down are still bad…” Ignatz cupped his chin in thought as he read it over again. “What we need is manpower, and that’s severely lacking. We can’t necessarily call over Alliance soldiers to help us, and without the Church we would have little to no support from locals.”

“To find enough people to help us would be a challenge in itself.” Claude started as he cupped his chin, rubbing his jawline gently. “We can’t really spare any of us to go searching for help...”

“I believe our efforts at this point should be choosing what requires our attention the most, so that we can either focus as a large group or split into two teams.” Byleth crossed her arms as she closed her eyes in thought. 

“Is our defenses even in a good state? It’s not mentioned… but…” Hilda mumbled as she looked over the list. 

“To be fair, Garreg Mach didn’t really have great defenses to begin with. Much of the defense was the Knights at the time.” Ignatz frowned slightly. “In that regard we are faring worse. At the very least we have some time to work on rebuilding.”

_ “Without the financial aid of the church, we really are in a bind.”  _ Byleth thought to herself as she tapped her foot quietly in frustration. None of them were masonry workers, and knew little to nothing about architecture. 

“Let’s split, the pond and greenhouse will be used to help us with food supply. We can take a few to focus there-”

“Can it be?! You were alive all this time?!”

Byleth quickly turned around as the footsteps came to a halt behind her while subconsciously grasping the hilt of her sword, Claude peering over with widened eyes as his voice hitched in his throat. All of the Knights of Seiros had come rushing into the entrance hall of the monastery with relieved looks on their faces; Seteth and the others looked shocked as if they saw a ghost, with Flayn colliding into Byleth to wrap her arms around her in attempt to hug their long lost friend. 

“Professor! It is so good to see you again! My brother and I were worried about you.” Flayn sighed with relief as she felt Byleth return the hug back.

“I’m sorry that I worried you all.” Byleth mumbled as she gently pat the top of Flayn’s head, her brows coming together before looking up at everyone. Seteth, Cyril, Alois, Shamir, Catherine, Manuela, Hanneman… They had all returned with the Knights, this was the manpower they needed if they wanted to turn the tides. Yet it reminded her of the staggering responsibility she now had as acting Archbishop, everyone would be depending on her. Even though her lips tugged upward at the reunion in front of her, and her once students exchanging pleasantries with them, it still unsettled her in the back of her mind.

“How is the search for Rhea progressing?” She continued as she released herself from Flayn.

“It has been five years since both you and Lady Rhea disappeared. We have devoted all our energies to find either of you.” Seteth replied with a frown. “However, without being able to set foot in Empire territory, we are at a standstill. We had hoped that perhaps one of you would return here on this day… that of the long-awaited millennium festival.”

“And you returned on this day, Professor. We at least should celebrate the small victories.” Alois smiled warmly with a nod.

“Unfortunately, it would seem that only Teach made it through unscathed since it has only been us here at the monastery. Though, I don’t suppose you had very high hopes in that regard.” Claude replied with a shrug, a sly grin barely crossing his lips before turning his gaze to his side as a thought came to mind. “Even if she were able to return here, with the monastery in ruins, I don’t think she would have felt safe enough to do so. Right Hilda?”

“Yeah! This is an important location for the church. To think you’ve left it in such a state!” Hilda said dramatically as she approached the group from behind the others. “And with the bandits running about…”

Byleth eyes quickly snapped towards Claude who grinned back at her, a quick wink was given at her before turning back to the others.  _ “He did not!”  _ she thought to herself as she tried to suppress both her anger and laughter.

“That’s true… Perhaps we’ve left it alone for too long. We’ve got to make things right!” Alois said with a frown, taking another look at the state of the hall.

_ “Wait, you actually falling for that?!” _ Byleth thought, eyes widening at how easily they fell for the man’s bait.

“I can clean this place up like new! It’s not fit for Lady Rhea like this.” Cyril smiled as he cracked his knuckles. 

“And leaving this place in ruins affects the safety of the area too.” Catherine nodded.

“Agreed. There is also a great deal of valuable literature here.” Hanneman added.

“We will require the aid of skilled craftsmen too. I shall seek out any such individuals who are willing to return to Garreg Mach.” Seteth thought out loud as he cupped his chin.

_ “You got to be kidding me.”  _ Byleth thought as she stared wide eyed, unaware of the students grinning behind her as they watched all of them disperse into the monastery before lifting a hand up to cover her face.

-

On the second floor of the monastery the two traveled into the Audience Chamber and turned towards the Advisory Room, walking in tandem until they approached the set of coaches in front of the fireplace. Sitting next to one another they both let out a sigh of relief before gazing back at one another with a smile.

It was rare for herself and Seteth to find solace with each other’s company, when she first started she was certain that the man would prefer her homeless outside the monastery than teach their beloved students. To be able to sit with each other now without discomfort was something she gladly accepted and appreciated. 

Yet the sight of him and Flayn threw up red flags to her; everyone else had aged rather considerably from who she saw, while most of the knights and staff were similar it was apparent that the five years had hit them physically. Everyone looked older and wiser than she last remembered. However, she had only grew longer hair during her absence, while Seteth and Flayn hadn’t changed  _ at all. _ Before she had been wary of the pair and their significance especially after the ordeal with Flayn’s kidnapping and her blood, but to see that they had been unaffected by the years like she had drawn questions into her mind.

Was there something special about them that would cause them not to age? Were they like her, better yet, was she like them? 

Her brows came together ever so slightly as her head started to pound.

“It’s truly a miracle that you survived that ordeal, Byleth.” Seteth started as he folded his hands together on his lap, his gaze bearing down on her. “When both Lady Rhea and you disappeared during the fight, we feared for the worst.”

“I have no idea how I survived it, if I had to be honest. My guess was that Sothis protected me before I would have collided with the ground beneath.” Byleth sighed as she shook her head slightly. “But to think it would’ve put me in slumber for all those years…”

“I am not versed in the matter with which protected you all these years… but… what does matter is that now you’re here with us. Lady Rhea did appoint you as her successor, the Knights and others will follow your lead wherever you take us.”

“I believe all of you think too highly of me; I do not know how to lead the Church, let alone an army against an entire nation.” she frowned slightly.

“You are the one that can wield the Sword of the Creator, and the only person who could stir the hearts of those around her to join her cause with mere words.” he tilted his head slightly.

“Just because I can wield the sword does not mean I can lead the people.” she retorted.

“Do you doubt yourself, Byleth?”

“I… do. I do not want to fail anyone, not again.” she bit her bottom lip gently.

“You greatly underestimate how valuable you are as a person. Your mere presence is enough to give everyone hope. We will be here for you, do not doubt that for a second. I will do the best I can to support you for the Church’s affairs.”

“...Thank you, Seteth.”

-

Returning back to the Cathedral she let out a sigh, even though she was grateful and excited for the readily available extra hands and manpower towards the restoration, she felt exhausted at the heavy responsibility that sits on her shoulders. Already she felt the weight from her student’s dependency on her with the added stress of awakening into a five-year war, but to add the Church’s affairs was another ordeal. As someone who was rather ‘unreligious’, it felt strange in her silent heart.

From afar she could see Claude and Hilda grin at each other as many of the knights worked on clearing the debris around the area, although it was quite obvious that they had helped this morning with the dirt and grime that stained their clothing, they took the chance to relish in their scheme.

“Remind me to never let you two be alone again.” Byleth frowned unenthusiastically after reaching up to them as she crossed her arms. “You two always spell danger, did when you were students and still do now.”

“It’s far too late for that, Professor.” Hilda winked playfully.

She couldn’t help but let out another sigh.

“Thank you so much for your help with the restoration!” Alois smiled as he approached the group, sweat dripping from his brow. “This is all much easier thanks to the work you all did.”

“Oh please, it was nothing. We’re just doing our part as former students.” Hilda smiled innocently.

Byleth so wanted to elbow her in the side for the fake look she gave them, reluctantly choosing to shrug casually instead. “We have only just started with cleaning up the monastery, we definitely welcome the help.”

“I’m told you even routed the bandits. That job should have fallen to us. I’m sorry for the trouble.” Catherine added with a flick of her wrist. “But knowing you three, I bet it wasn’t really a challenge.” 

“Hey, don’t think twice about it. We’re all allies in the resistance against the Empire, right?” Claude asked with a slight smile. 

“The church is at war with the Empire, but let’s be realistic. Wouldn’t it be better for the Alliance to eventually submit?” Catherine asked as she rubbed her head while furrowing her brows.

“The way I see it, the Emperor wants to take over all of Fódlan and destroy the existing order of the world. I can’t see her allowing the Alliance to continue to exist. We’re in this just as deeply as you are.” Claude frowned as he crossed his arms, before a mischievous grin crossing his features. “Actually, we were hoping to use this place as a base. The Empire begs to be meddled with, and we’re first in line.” 

_ “You make it sound like a game.” _ Byleth thought to herself with a cocked brow.

“What? Why would you want to make your base here of all places?” Alois asked in shock.

“Garreg Mach is situated in the center of Fódlan, both geographically and spiritually. We want to secure this location while the Empire is still overlooking it.” Claude added.

“I see. The Empire doesn’t see this place as important at the moment because it’s far from the front lines.” Catherine said quietly as she cupped her chin. “For the moment…”

“But if we simply decide that it’s ours to occupy, that does nothing to inspire the hearts and minds of the people of Fódlan. Luckily, good ol’ Teach has finally returned to us.” Claude grinned widely before quickly gazing at Byleth. “If the professor Rhea entrusted the Sword of the Creator fights on our side… Well now. That’s a just cause anyone can get behind. What’s more, here we are working alongside the legendary Knights of Seiros. It smacks of divine providence, doesn’t it? Can you feel it?” he winked casually.

Byleth couldn’t help but shudder slightly at the words and gaze directed to her, already she felt heavy from the responsibility of it all. It made her stomach churn strangely as it began to sink in; much of the plan relied on her ability to be a figurehead for both the Alliance and the Church, people would fear the Ashen Demon who wielded the Sword of Creator, without her this entire plan would barely have any chance at success. 

A part of her wanted to express the lingering doubts and concerns she had for being this all important figure. But she couldn’t let any of them down, never again would she leave their side. She had to endure.

“I have heard what you have to say, Claude. And you, Professor? Where do you stand?” Seteth asked as he approached all of them. His expression and demeanor gave off the impression that he knew what she would say, and he did, but still left open for her to be open with her own thoughts.

Head tilting to the side her gaze cast downwards, doubt crept up in her mind as she felt her pulse quicken ever so slightly.  _ “Can I actually do this?” _

“Professor?”

_ “Of course you can, you idiot!”  _ yelled a voice.

_ “Sothis? Is that you?”  _ she asked in her thoughts, squinting slightly as seconds passed without response.  _ “Sothis, please answer. Please…” _

“...Professor?”

_ “Why won’t you answer…”  _ Byleth pleaded as she closed her eyes, brows furrowed in annoyance.

“Teach, everything okay...?”

Her head snapped quickly back towards the group as she felt a hand grasped her shoulder, their eyes widened ever so slightly as they waited for her to speak. Claude looked down at her with concern filled eyes, lips pursed together into a thin line as he held back his tongue. She could see him put the pieces together that he had guessed what was going through her mind, her deafening silence contributing rather negatively to the situation, worried that she would back out from helping them. Letting out a quiet sigh she shook her head gently, forcing a smile on her lips that eased their worries. 

“Apologies, I’m still recovering from the five-year slumber and readjusting my body back to normal… I am fine now.” Byleth lied quietly, a weak smile crossing her features. “To answer your question, I stand with the Alliance in fighting against the Empire. Edelgard has to answer to the crimes she has committed.” 

“Hm. If you intend to fight alongside the Alliance, then I will follow you as well. Is that acceptable, Claude?” Seteth asked with a raised brow, his gaze still examining Byleth in the corner of his eye.

“Of course.” Claude smiled as he returned his sights back to Seteth. “I can’t think of anything more reassuring than having both Teach and the knights on our side. Together, we’ll stop the Emperor and her reckless ambitions!” he smiled triumphantly.

-

Her body shot up in a fright, her forehead glistening in sweat as she woke up from her nightmare. She could feel her body shake just a little bit as her eyes readjusted and came to, realizing that she was safe back in her room at the monastery. It had been several weeks since she woke up from her long slumber and met back with her old students and the Knights of Seiros, they had spent the whole time rebuilding and planning their next move regarding the war. As the days passed, merchants started to return back to the monastery in hopes of assisting them and selling their wares under their protection. It had been incredibly productive and eventful, progress towards bringing everything back to normal was looking well. At least until the Empire came down upon them.

A battalion was at their doorstep, looking to squash any attempts at a rebellion before it could fester yet they did not realize that Byleth had returned with the fabled sword along with her students. Although the battle was easily won by their hand, ending the life of each soldier that raised their weapons against them, it did come with a loss. 

Several of her students died that day and would’ve stayed dead had she not used the power of the Divine Pulse, with each failure and death on their side she pulled the strings of time to go back in an attempt to fix her mistakes. As the uses stacked up on her during the fight, she felt her stomach lurch in pain at the extensive use. Even though they were mere individuals she was responsible for their lives regardless of how reckless they would be in the battle, and she’d be damned if she didn’t try to change the course of fate.

No, she would never let death have them.

Her brows came together as she shut her eyes tightly, feeling the lump in her throat grow larger. Vividly she could still see the way they died in battle, it plagued her dreams into nightmares as it replayed in her mind. Hilda on her pegasus was shot down by archers, Lysithea met her end with an axe to her back, Ignatz was burned with magic, Lorenz came too close and fell to an assassin’s blade, Raphael was disarmed and trampled over, Leonie died to a spear impaling her, Marianne was bucked off her horse and surrounded…. And Claude was decapitated in front of her. With each death she held back the bile she wanted to cough out at the scene as blood splattered on her and the others, reversing time to save the imagery from the others minus herself. No one was allowed to be wounded or killed while she still stood. Not on her watch.

It was a price she was willing to pay, to undo fate there was a consequence. It came in the form of remembrance, before it barely bothered her as she used the power conservatively. But then it began to pull her from reality from time to time, often people assumed she was merely daydreaming as she relived the moments for a brief second. Then it turned to her dreams; once she could sleep through but as her emotions started to become a part of her they became a disruption by often waking her from her slumber. It was all too frequent these days.

She felt herself grow sick as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, breathing deeply and hysterically in attempts to calm her nerves. “They weren’t taken… they are still alive… Still alive…” she murmured to herself. 

Hands moving up to her forehead she gripped the beginnings of her hair as she chanted to herself in panicked whispers, the pain of her fingers bringing her back to reality and out of her illusions. Carefully sitting up on her bed to place her back against the wall she let out a relieved sigh before glancing over to the sword that sat idly on her desk. She couldn’t help but frown at the weapon; blaming it partially for the events that had led her to where she was now. Desperately she wished to hear the goddess’ voice once more to pull her out from the darkness she loomed in.

“They are alive, I’ll keep them alive…” she breathed quietly. “Death will not take them from me. I won't allow it...”


	13. Tactics and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort chapter this time, I hope you're ready for a little bit of fluff! Happy Holidays everyone.

A quiet hum escaped her lips as she gazed down at the map beneath her, wooden pieces resembling soldiers and units scattered about over the map and the table as her foot tapped impatiently. She was alone in the War Room minus her thoughts as the other deer had left for the evening, finishing their War Council meeting just a few minutes ago to go over the next plan. Their plan was to meet Judith of House Daphnel in the Valley of Torment, to accept the aid of soldiers and food that they requested. The name Ailell struck odd to her, rolling off the tongue in both familiarity and foreign. She recalled the stories her father once told her of it, yet filled her with a sense of attachment that she could not pinpoint.

“ _ Could this be something from Sothis’ memories that still linger? _ ” she thought as she placed several unit pieces around the monastery, her brows coming together ever so slightly while her other hand tapped the edge of her jaw. “ _ I wonder what happened there to be called the Valley of Torment… _ ”

It was an unfortunate situation; they needed the supplies and soldiers after the battle a few days ago, even though they were victorious there was still losses on their side. While she was thankful that Judith would meet them halfway between Alliance and Kingdom territory, it still made her hesitant on traveling towards that ancient area. It left the monastery with half the power if they traveled out that far, while it was unlikely for the Empire to send a second attack the possibility was still there.

Casually turning her head she gazed down at several documents scattered about next to the map, not only did she have the worries of war with leading the army to deal with but also the matters of being the acting Archbishop. Having been thrust into the position of Leader for the Resistance Army and Archbishop of the Church meant she had much more paperwork and management, something she had never had to deal with before of that magnitude. Dealing with nobles in her mercenary days and teaching students had nothing on this, she’d rather go back to those stuffy old days. But life never really gave her a chance at choice.

With a sigh, she sat back into her chair before lifting her hands up to push back her seafoam bangs. The pounding in her head grew stronger from the countless nights of limited sleep and she could tell her exhaustion was catching up to her. Had it not been for the overwhelming amount of responsibility she would have easily retired for the rest of the day.

“Papers upon papers… To think so much was needed while in the middle of a war…” she groaned quietly as she reached over to grab one of the sheets, squinting at the words written down after she brought it to her face.

“My friend, you look like you need rest more than any of us.”

Looking over she spotted Claude approach her with two porcelain cups, setting them both down on the table beside the map before taking a seat beside her. A quick glance across his face she could tell that exhaustion was plaguing him as well with the dark lines beneath his eyes, his weak smile attempts to soothe her nerves all the while lying at this true condition. Humming to herself she carefully set the paper down and reached over to her cup to bring up to her lips, the hot liquid soothing her throat and smell easing the mind. It was no surprise to her that he chose Almyran Pine Needles, it became the only tea that the two of them would drink in privacy and it had grown on her to be her favorite.

“You’re one to talk.” she breathed as she held the warm cup in her hands, tapping her index finger against it gently. “You look like you haven’t slept well in days.”

“Caught red-handed.” he shrugged casually as he lifted up one of the papers, eyes scanning it quickly. His eyes rolled quickly before setting it down to pick up his cup. “Seteth sure doesn’t hold back when it comes to your  _ holy _ duties.”

“With trying to rebuild the monastery back to its former ‘glory’, there’s much work that needs to be done and plenty of paperwork to sign. All the while we are neck deep in a bloody war…” she sighed as she lifted the mug again to her lips. 

“How are you holding up?”

“Enough, for now. With the bathhouse and sauna fixed, I might be finding myself seeking its’ comfort for the nights to come. I’ll be happier once this war is over.”

“All of us want that, more than anything.” he narrowed his eyes at the map and the wooden units, observing the sections of enemy units in both Alliance and Kingdom territories. Glancing back at his once professor he could tell the stress had started to catch up to her. Her brows were almost permanently pulled together to a frown and her nose crinkled ever so slightly. During their meeting he could tell she was hanging on by a thread, she spoke less and her words were heavy. Even though she was tactful and remarkable when it comes to strategies in battle, the potential enemies from anywhere plagued her thoughts visibly. 

Setting down her mug she lifted her arms up, stretching her limbs and sighing in relief as she felt her joints crack. Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly before returning her arms back over her lap. “As much as I want to stare at this map to secure victory and quell my thoughts, we can only do so much until then.”

“Indeed…” he trailed off as he leaned back in his chair, lifting his arms up behind his head before closing his eyes momentarily. He had plans in the off chance that things would turn sour, but the best laid plans were always ones he kept close to him.

“Thank you for bringing the tea, Claude. It helps.” she smiled warmly.

“Anytime, my friend.” he smiled back as he opened one of his eyes at her.

His breath hitched in his throat slightly at the unguarded expression she had, leaning back in her chair her head tilted up as she rested her eyes. Her jacket just barely holding up over her shoulders as she took a moment to relax, no longer bunched up with stress and anxiety, he could see the curve of her neck not covered by her long hair go under her clothes. The way her lips parted and her eyelashes flutter against her cheek, and the curve of her legs with one crossed over the other. Feeling warmth gather in his cheeks he quickly turned his head away to the papers on the table, hoping for the words written down to distract his wandering thoughts of his companion. 

As of late he had been spending much of his free time in her company, although that was rarely the case when considering all the things he did on a daily basis, it did little to no good on suppressing his thoughts of her. During their War Council meetings he would still gaze at her a second longer than he should have, training with his bows and axe did little on letting him clear his mind, and in battle they were always nearby each other giving commands to the others. Like a schoolboy with an innocent yet strong crush, it was a struggle to think of anything else besides her company.

Yet he could not even mention his lingering thoughts, their were in the middle of a war with great consequences. Many relied on them to lead them right in this battle as they should have; naturally fit for the position it was something both of them could do well, any distractions would be costly to their goals. To bring up a relationship and romance at this time would be too dangerous and affect his schemes ultimately. The cost of their lives, including her, was not worth the sake of letting his feelings be known. Yet.

“Something bothering you?” she asked quietly as she turned her body towards him.

“N-Not at all, my friend. Just tired from the last few days.” he stumbled while leaning forward in his chair, resting his arms over the table before waving a hand at her.

“May I try something…?” she hummed as she reached for his hand.

Sitting there still he let her grab the one hand held up to pull into her own, pulling off his leather glove to set aside. Gently her fingers traced the calloused lines of his hand from the years of bow training, drawing lazy circles in his palm up to his wrist while putting pressure into the joint. He could feel his face burn at the sudden attention yet relieved as the tension was lifted, her fingers like magic at the tightened muscles. Lips pursing into a thin line the words died in his throat as he watched her work, although it felt incredibly soothing to feel her soft fingers work his hand over it did little to hold back the aching feelings he was trying to suppress. 

He was almost certain that Byleth was unaware of what the gesture meant, for most people the unwritten saying was that rubbing the palm of another was a silent sign of intimacy. Generally speaking most took it as an open invitation to return back to bed with one another and was used often here by the other students of the academy. For someone like her, it wouldn’t surprise him if the concept was lost to her entirely.

“Hey, uh, Teach? By chance… who taught you how to do this?” he asked hesitantly, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“Hilda, she said it would relieve the tension in your hand and wrist. You looked stressed, so I thought it was appropriate.” she replied casually as her thumb pressed hard down the center of his palm.

_ “Of course, that little…”  _ he groaned slightly with a shake of his head, the feeling of pressure relieving the tight muscle that was there from his bow training earlier in the day. It didn’t shock him that Hilda was the one to teach her such a thing, he could even imagine the look on her face while she was doing it knowing full well what others would see. The twin-tailed warrior had always been quite observant at the way he carried himself around their professor, poking fun at his infatuation in privacy. 

It’ll be war the next time he sees her. “Teach... you should know that-”

“Duke Riegan? Professor? A word if I may?”

Quickly their heads shot up at the surprise visitor, with Claude quickly pulling his hand away to return his glove back on, to see that it was one of the knights standing there apprehensively. With a nod, they allowed the knight into the room and stood up from their chairs to meet him halfway.

“Apologies for the intrusion, we have received some  _ guests _ that insist that you two greet them at the Entrance Hall.” he stated factually.

“Guests? Who are they exactly, if you know?” Claude asked as he cocked his eyebrow, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“If I was told correctly, they hail from Empire territory. We were about to shoot them down, but they insisted that they are not out for bloodshed.” The knight replied.

“It would be wise to be cautious, but let us greet our visitors.” Byleth sighed quietly as she reached down to touch the hilt of her sword, fingertips grazing over the indents.

“I should grab Failnaught. I’ll meet you there.” Claude smiled warmly.

~

Together they strode down the hall with several knights flanking their sides, hands ready on their weapons in the off chance a fight would break out. Byleth kept her arms at her side; although she was wary of their guests and their motives, she was confident enough in her ability to either disarm them or arm herself should it come to pass. 

In the corner of her eye she could tell that Claude matched her pace intentionally while walking extremely close to her, enough that their hands grazed one another ever so slightly as they swung. It didn’t surprise her at everyone’s closeness, they were all still on edge about her reappearance and worried that she would disappear once more no matter how many times she would explain to them. They were desperate to cling onto something, a being concrete that would guide them through this. Her eyebrows rose before she shook her thoughts away hoping that the gesture was lost and not seen.

_ “A matter I should bring up, when we get a moment to breathe…”  _ she thought briefly, suppressing a weak laugh.  _ “A moment… as if that would come so easily.” _

Down the way they could see a group of soldiers surround another band of people, they were small in number and seemed to be barely threatening to the knights at a glance. There could have been no more than a handful of them, although they were armed and huddled together ready to strike, they appeared to not impose as much as possible.

As they grew closer, she could start to see the specifics of each individual. There were five of them, still so young but had grown up these last several years. Her eyes widened as her breath halted in her throat, her pace began to pick up until she found herself almost running until she was but a few feet away. The voices of the other soldiers and Claude were lost to her as she approached them in some sort of daze, the prickling in the corner of her eyes threatening to spill as they saw her come up to them. Their faces switched from worry and agitated to relief and happiness. 

The amethyst-haired archer broke out in tears as she ran into Byleth with open arms, incoherent words spilling from her lips as she buried her face into their chest. She couldn’t tell that the moment Bernadetta rushed towards her that the knights quickly unsheathed their swords only to be stopped by Claude with his arm simply held out, a smile reaching his eyes at the sight. Dorothea and Petra were next, approaching the once professor to hug her and weep into her shoulders. Caspar and Linhardt came up to her last, choosing not to embrace her but to still gather around in this moment.

“P-Professor…” Bernadetta mumbled over the fabric of her tunic, her tears staining the shirt as she clenched onto it. “We thought… we thought you died…”

“There there… I’m here…” Byleth smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around all of them, patting their backs. A sense of relief washed over her at the sight of her once students, a small part of her had been worried to face them in battle since they hailed from Empire territory. She did not want to meet them in a fight, knowing she would end it without hesitation, to see them with her now lifted a burden off of her. “Everything is okay now…”

“Now this was a reunion that I wasn’t expecting.” Claude smiled with a shrug of his shoulders as he approached the group, taking a quick glance at them. “But I see we’re missing someone.”

“That’s right, where is Ferdinand?” Byleth asked, turning her head back and forth briefly.

“Ferdie, he sided with Edie…” Dorothea started before biting her lip, shaking her head in defeat. “We tried to convince him that this wasn’t the way, but he would not listen. I’m sorry, Professor.”

“All of us couldn’t stand how Edelgard and Hubert started this war, killing anyone who stood in their way that were even once their friends.” Caspar spit angrily as he crossed his arms. 

“It was just not right of Edelgard..” Petra frowned, pulling back from Byleth. “We would rather be siding with you.”

“The less bloodshed… the better.” Linhardt grumbled quietly while gagging at the thought.

“We would be glad to have you, more allies in the fight against the Empire is always appreciated. However, you’ll have to forgive us.” Claude started as his head turned towards the soldiers that had them surrounded. The group frowned slightly as their were stared at like wild animals, although their weapons were not pointed directly at them they could still see their readiness to strike. “You’re still from the Empire, as much as I want to treat all of you like before, it would be foolish of me to let you guys be completely free to do as you please. Especially with Teach around.”

“We have understanding, Claude.” Petra nodded before looking over at the others who smiled in response.

“They will be watching you, of course, some escorting you or posted around. Hanneman and Manuela have returned to us, so please feel free to seek their company as well.” Byleth smiled as she pulled back from them to stand by Claude’s side. “The other deer are here, I am sure they would be thrilled to see you all once more… I know how close you are with some of them.”

“Thank you Professor, I think all of us want to retire to our old rooms to see what we can do. I know Hilda and I have a lot to catch up on.” Dorothea beamed happily.

“I’m too wired to go rest up! If Raphael is here, that means I have someone to train with! To the training grounds!” Caspar lifted his hand in excitement before taking off to the ground, several soldiers quickly taking after him.

“We will catch up later, Professor. For now… a nap sounds good…” Linhardt yawned as he turned his heels to head to the dormitories, the rest following behind him with the knights.

Nodding gently the pair watched the once Black Eagles’ students leave the hall, both letting out a relieved sigh before glancing back at each other with a smile. All of the excitement had been silenced as they were the last remaining bodies, the golden rays of the sun setting over the horizon shining into the building. Her shoulders drooped a touch as her body turned towards the marketplace beneath the stairs, glancing up at the sky painted with various hues of gold and orange. The warmth of the sun kissed her skin gently enough to cause an odd shiver to crawl up her spine. It was a strange sense of relief that she not replicate even if she tried.

“Wasn’t expecting that this was going to be how our day ended.” Claude started quietly as he followed her gaze, a hand on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his neck. “I had envisioned that they would still stick with Edelgard, and would have surrendered if they had to fight you. But to come out all this way…”

She hummed happily as she crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers tapping on her elbows gently before tilting her head to the side. “A surprise that I will welcome whole-heartedly. But… Ferdinand…”

“It doesn’t surprise me that he would still be loyal.” he mumbled bitterly.

“We must be ready to fight him, but… if I could persuade him…” she lifted her hand to cup her chin, eyes squinting in thought.

“No, my friend. You’d put yourself at risk; if he attacked you while you were in the midst of talking to him, or if your guard is down…” he turned towards her with concern filled eyes, brows coming together while biting the inside of his cheek. She could tell he was completely against the idea, the concept of her putting herself in danger for others something he was afraid of.

“I know, but it’s a risk worth trying. That does not mean I would assume he wouldn’t lash out at me.” she responded with a frown, her gaze searching his as if pleading him to see her way. 

“Teach…” he frowned as his hand motioned towards her, yet halted in place as words hitched in his throat. 

“Let me try, at least. I’ll regret it more if I don’t try.” she replied as her arms came over her chest.

“I’ll trust your best judgment, but if he were to strike at you…” he sighed dejectedly with a shake of his head. 

“He’d either meet his end with an arrow in his throat or a sword in his chest.” she smiled at him before returning her gaze back at the sky, her chest tightening ever so slightly. “I wonder how the Blue Lions are faring now… They were never ones to back down in a fight, but the fact that they have no made their way here worries me.”

“If they are out there waiting for the right opportunity to return, let’s make sure we’re well off to take them in.”

“...You’re right.”

  
  
  
  



	14. Off Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose to be a bit different with this chapter and do a little short off-day, things are starting to pile up on poor Byleth. She'll definitely need some help relaxing later on.

“Does it not get exhausting?” Dorothea asked with a raised brow as she waved her spoon back and forth in the air. “Even I could tell from a glance that you two have something, but choose to keep it a secret.”

“It’s not like we want to go parading around about it, that’s more exhausting than telling everyone around.” Hilda pouted after eating a spoonful of her dessert. 

“I can almost guarantee that the others know there is something going on. It’d be easier if you two were open about it.” Dorothea frowned slightly while resting her arms on the table, leaning forward towards her dining companion.

“Sure, easier for us. But in the middle of a war? There shouldn’t be focus on who we’re sleeping with.” Hilda replied with a shrug. “Both Marianne and I want to keep it quiet for now.”

“Suit yourselves.” Dorothea sighed dejectedly. 

Glancing over to the entrance of the hall they quickly spotted several of the Golden Deer walk into the building, inspecting the meals offered for the evening. A smile crossed Dorothea’s features as she gently taps the table to alert Hilda before pointing her finger at the duke who happened to be among them, her brows wagging slightly. Stifling a giggle Hilda nodded happily before pushing herself up off the seat to flag the comrades down to sit with them, all smiles as they approached the pair to sit. The two girls gave each other looks as Ignatz and Raphael sat with Dorothea, Claude and Lorenz both flanking Hilda. 

Dorothea glanced over the new arrivals to the table and noticed that all of them had been working out; they had smelled fresh from the bath and their hair combed back while still slick from the water, their usual armor discarded for more casual attire and weapons sheathed. They ate their food with more gusto than she had seen them before, even though the food was much simpler due to the restraints of their pantry. Since returning several days ago she had gotten used to their routine and the rush of activity, war came with many costs these days while leaving behind the easy days of their school life. 

“I see you four were training with the Professor, must have gotten a work out then?” Hilda asked while resting her head in both hands, eyeing each of them individually.

“That’s right.” Ignatz started with a nod. “Naturally, the Professor was there with Caspar to train. Raphael wanted a turn, I was there to ask her about some other weapon proficiencies… Next thing Claude and Lorenz came in to discuss with her about a potential strategy but were at ends, she made them fight to decide a victor.”

“Even with her more official duties, she always has time to train. Makes me want to work out more.” Raphael spoke happily between mouthfuls of food. 

“At least she handles her duties with complete grace and diligence, unlike a certain duke.” Lorenz grumbled bitterly against the roll on his lips.

“You’re just mad that you lost.” Claude grinned playfully. “Not to mention, Teach liked my idea more.”

“She gave appreciation to both concepts, Claude. Not once did she say she liked one over the other.” Lorenz glared.

“Like fire and oil.” Hilda sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. “The Professor must be exhausted with how much she runs around. She’s a one-woman army.”

“I’m still surprised you all still call her Professor. She’s been asking me to call her Byleth since coming back.” Dorothea raised a brow curiously. 

Ignatz hummed as he cupped his chin. “She did ask us to, but it’s a hard habit to break. It feels a touch too intimate considering she is Rhea’s successor and the leader of our army.”

“At the very least, Professor is a better title than ‘Teach’.” Lorenz stated before taking a bit of his meal.

“Hey now, she doesn’t mind the nickname. Plus it’s what I call her, makes it special.” Claude winked, causing Lorenz to let out a groan.

“Yes, special… that is what she is to you, isn’t that right?” Dorothea purred playfully, batting her eyelashes once she caught Claude gaze at her.

“She is to all of us, afterall she is our professor.” Claude replied casually, his eyes wavered ever so slightly while attempting to not fall for the bait. As usual, he hides his intentions well behind a charming smile.

Dorothea returned his gaze with a warm smile, her foot casually tapping Hilda’s several times.  _ “He’s not falling for it.”  _ she thought.

Hilda couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, attempting to stifle it back to not cause Claude to find out more of their plot.

Of course the duke wouldn’t fall for such an easy trap; while many would have easily caved or wavered under her honeyed words, he was one of the few who would hide his intents behind a smile while keeping his plans underwrap. Dorothea never really cared for others’ reasons on who they chose as a partner, she being one to play the game until she had a suitable and wealthy ready for the picking. Everyone else was rather obvious about their intent on who they associate themselves with, some more than others, but it had always been her and Claude that were rather secretive. While she had played the field with anyone she fancied, not counting the advances Manuela had made with other knights, Claude kept his cards close to his chest. However, she knew something had blossomed between him and their professor. The way his eyes always followed her wherever she went, at times how studious he was over her sword, how he stole her attention from others on their off days, and how much he seeked for her when she was not around. 

He hid himself well behind jokes and that carefree smile, but it never escaped her.

“She’s definitely special, was before she disappeared and is now.” Raphael added as his head cocked to the side, his plate wiped clean of food moments before. 

“Yes that’s right Raphael.” Hilda giggled once more as she waved her hands slightly. “To us, she’s  _ really _ important. For some of us, more than others.” 

“How could she not be of the utmost importance? Our teacher, our guide and now our leader. Everything falls on her shoulders, she is the most important amongst all of us.” Lorenz blinked curiously, not sensing the hidden intentions behind their words. 

_ “Oh you sweet child.”  _ Dorothea mentally rolled her eyes while placing both of her palms to the table. “As enlightening of a conversation this is, Hilda and I have some important things to discuss in private.”

The group of four watched with curiosity and confusion as the pair stood up from their seats to leave, Claude being the only one to furrow his brow ever so slightly before losing sight of them.

-

The sun had already started to set, painting the sky with various shades of red and orange while the stars and moon threatened to peek through the amber sky. With much of the activities and duties of the day done earlier many had started to retreat towards the dining hall and quarters to retire for the evening, guards swapping their shifts and patrolling the area for potential threats. As they drew ever closer to the next mission to depart for Ailell, the work started to pile on more with the tensions running higher. With it being their first mission to step outside the monastery it put the knights on edge. 

Byleth couldn’t blame them for she was the leading figure for the Church with Claude and the Alliance by her side. If anything were to happen to him or her, even both, the war would already be at a loss. Their survival was everyone’s top priority. 

Sinking back into her wooden seat she sighed softly, her eyes drifting to close before she felt a nudge in her side.

“Professor, that’s the fifth time you sighed since we got in.” Leonie frowned as she peered down Byleth. “I know the sauna is relaxing and all, but are you okay?”

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. My mind is just straying.” Byleth shrugged casually before peering around lazily.

Herself, Leonie and Marianne had decided to spend some time together in the sauna after a private training session. Without the presence of the opposite gender they opted to relax with just their towels on, the warm air a comforting contrast to the chill in the air during this moon. Their skin glistened from the moisture as they sat together soaking in the warmth, silencing filling between them as crickets chirped outside the window. She could almost feel their gaze bore into her, searing her skin like the hot air.

“That must be happening often, considering you space out occasionally during the meetings.” Marianne mumbled with concern as her hands tightened together on her lap. “Is everything okay, Professor? Are you ill?”

“Truthfully, I haven’t been sleeping all that well. I would’ve thought by now that my exhaustion would catch up to me and allow me to sleep, however that seems to not be the case.” Byleth sighed as she reached up to rub the back of her neck. 

“Anything we can help with, Professor?” Leonie asked. 

“Unfortunately no, I can manage on what sleep I do get.” Byleth smiles reassuringly. “Unless you can somehow manage to convince Seteth that I should do less work.”

“I don’t think we could do that…” Marianne snickered quietly.

“No kidding, he’s the textbook definition of a hardass.” Leonie added with a snort.

“And when he follows around the Professor with paperwork.” Marianne smiled as she held back her laughs. “I can imagine him clinging to her leg and her just dragging him around the monastery.”

“Don’t give him ideas! He clings to me as it is.” Byleth lifted a hand up to her face as she giggled. 

“Looks like we got our work cut out for us, don’t we Marianne?” Leonie asked with a wide grin.

“I believe so.” Marianne hummed in agreement. “Maybe there is something we can do in the meantime? Herbal tea could help…”

“Sadly I’ve tried.” Byleth furrowed her brows with a shrug of her shoulders, feeling the tense muscles slowly melt away in relaxation. 

“If you can think of anything, let us know Professor. We’ll jump at the chance if it helps.” Leonie smirked confidently as she raised her fist in the air.

“Will do.” Byleth smiled warmly.

-

Bidding the duo farewell Byleth retired into her room, closing the wooden door and locking it with a soft click. Setting aside her dirty clothes to wash in the morning along with her sword and bathing supplies, she strode over to her bedside to light one of the candles to illuminate the room. Quickly gazing around the room she noticed a box sit on the surface of her desk. Curiously tilting her head she lifted the lid of the box to reveal a scented candle and several bags of tea leaves inside. The scent was floral, almost certainly lavender, and the tea was chamomile. Pulling both items out of the box to set on her desk she eyed it while crossing her arms. 

She did not remember mentioning the need for such items let alone remembering anyone who offered the idea of gift giving. The box was plain and the items themselves were rather simple, it was not like they were from richer shops that would come from the nobility. There was a hint of perfume that coated the box which made her smile ever so slightly. It was a similar scent, if not the same, that she caught Hilda and Dorothea wearing. 

Returning the items back to the box she made her way to her bed, climbing under the few layers of blankets, resting her head back on the pillow. She will thank them in the morning for their generosity.

Biting her lip bitterly she closed her eyes to push away her thoughts; she hadn’t meant to be short with Leonie and Marianne when they asked her of her problems, but she wasn’t in the right place to be so open with them. A part of her hated to keep things from them, already the powers of the goddess was knowledge shared between herself and the once-goddess that dwelled in her mind. But to explain to them, or any other, that due to these powers she has her dreams filled with the fate that she had denied them. 

“Such a thing is not easy to explain…” she mumbled to herself.  _ “If they would even believe me… no, rather, if they wouldn’t be afraid of me.” _

Shaking her head to quell her thoughts she pulled the blankets up over her face, groaning slightly as her body flipped over to dive her face into the pillow. They knew that the goddess lived inside her and became a part of her. Yet they didn’t know what else she could do, her powers on the battlefield were renowned but if she added that she could go back in time? Even that possibility would distill fear into both enemies and allies.

When the time is right, she’ll explain it all to them.

If they ever got the time that is.


	15. Unheard Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short and soft, the gentle music from the game definitely doesn't help...

To think that the chill of the Pegasus Moon could be suppressed by heat; Byleth did not imagine that Ailell was  _ that _ hot, let alone that it physically looked like the inside of a volcano. Now that she and the others had the chance to really look at the place it did not shock her that it was called the Valley of Torment.

Repressing the need to fan herself she instead pulled at the long sleeve of her enlightened garb, while the silk fabric was soothing but it did little on resisting the heat. The long one-sleeved white robe with matching cape was too extravagant for combat, along with the embroidered golden scarf and popped collar. Even a simple golden diadem sat on her head while ebony belts wrapped around her midsection. The outfit was tailored to her by Rhea and she felt little desire to continue wearing it during the war after what had transpired. Had Seteth not insist that she be seen in it while out in the field she would have easily tossed it in the trash.

Had her students not been here, she would strip on the spot.

Behind her, she could hear the others bicker between them over the heat as they waited for the single from Judith. Next to her stood Claude who she could hear pant ever so slightly as he wiped the sweat forming above his brow. He fared no better in the outfit of his choice with the rather poofy sleeves and leggings he had. Sighing out gently she crossed her arms over her chest before shaking her head, hopefully they could leave soon.

“Oh, I finally remembered the legend of Ailell! The legend goes that this valley was born from the wrath of the goddess…” Marianne started as she held her hands in front of her. 

_ “Wrath of the goddess?”  _ Byleth thought as she raised her brow, resisting the temptation to look back at the holy knight. 

“...They say a pillar of light poured from the heavens and completely burned away the forest that used to be here…” Marianne continued. 

“So you’re telling me the goddess, who is supposed to be benevolent, burned a forest to a crisp? Typical.” Claude spat with annoyance.

“That’s what the legend has us believe. But it’s not recorded in any scripture.” Marianne replied quietly.

“Either it’s completely made up, or the goddess is some kind of monster.” Claude frowned as he shook his head.

_ “Claude…”  _ Byleth breathed silently as her eyes widened ever so slightly, her words hitching in her throat. She wanted to tell him that Sothis would never do that, how even though she was like them in personality, how much they would  _ sleep _ during the days of the monastery, or the unending snarky comments they would make to her of each moment she began to act like a human-

No, she couldn’t tell them. For all the influence that she has with the so-called goddess, she would appear just like Rhea if she were to condone any action that they may have done. Even though Sothis who knew her heart so well, maybe even more than herself, she could not find the courage to stand up for the being who gave her life and reason to resist.

Bitterly she bit the bottom of her lip, they just don’t know who the goddess really is. They are naive not ignorant. When there is peace, she’ll tell them. Maybe they’ll understand then.

She quickly came back to her senses as she felt the earth shake of soldiers coming over the ridge, her brows furrowing while her hand reached down to the sword sheathed on her side. Even she could tell from afar that those were no allies, each soldier present held their weapons like they marched in a war. It was planned that they were more than likely going to be greeting enemies rather than allies, yet she had hoped to be wrong so that they could leave this horrid place.

Battle would be soon upon them.

-

Their soldiers were powerful fighters as Lorenz stated, yet they seemed to be no match for the Ashen Demon and her students. The army itself was massive and won as far as numbers go, putting up a fight to suppress them with overall intimidation rather than manpower. At best there was ten of them in the fight, with their own soldiers and battalions supporting them. But as they tried to attack any of them, they met their end swiftly.

With Claude, Hilda and Cyril they commanded the skies on their steeds and could pluck anyone out should they fall back. Marianne, Ignatz, Lorenz and Leonie managed the steaming ground fine on horseback using magic and bows. Raphael and Lysithea stayed close to Byleth as backup bodyguards, keeping soldiers at bay from getting too close. Not that it was truly needed as Byleth whipped her sword out from its resting state to strike at enemies afar.

They had split into two groups with going west and north, as the enemy commander was due west but the ‘expecting’ Judith would be arriving north. Needing to clear a path for their ally soldiers Byleth took the north route, cutting down her enemies with an easy swing of the sword. Taking this route meant that she would bear the heat more than the others, it needed to be traversed less with less fighting. At least she could depend on Claude and Cyril to fight with their bows airborne if she needed.

The cursed heat did not help her at any rate as she struck down the enemy before her, seeing their blood boil and sizzle as it made contact with the scorched earth. Hissing through her teeth she continued her trek north with Raphael and Lysithea in tow. Boots hitting the burned earth and grumbling the gravel beneath them the fighting of steel and magic rung loudly in her ears. She could hear the screams of dying soldiers meeting their end as their bodies made contact with the ground. This was no way to die, not a place to breathe your last breath, but she could not do anything for them. Safely at least.

One scream stood out more to her, eyes darting upwards she saw the arrow make impact with the wings of Hilda’s steed. The pegasus was falling towards the pooling lava with Hilda strapped in. From afar Marianne had stopped to bear witness with tears streaming down her face as her lips chanted  _ no no no _ , her heart physically breaking as Claude and Cyril are too far to make it in time. 

Another arrow pierces the knight in the chest making her body limp and free fall from the steed.

“To hell with your fate!” Byleth rasped as she began to pull the threads of time with her fingers.

She managed to reach back enough to notice that Hilda was seated back in her steed by the others, looking for an opening to dive bomb their backline. Her chest already felt heavy from the power used and the growing temperature, her knuckles growing white as she clenched the hilt of her sword. Even at her distance she could tell that they were contemplating the attack at their current location. If she didn’t stop them from charging in, she would have to pull the threads of time once more. In her current state it would prove to be a liability to her as she felt the slow building of exhaustion in her heart.

“Hilda don’t!” Byleth screamed towards the pink-haired knight, sweat building over her brow and unease pooling in her stomach. 

The sudden order startled them into pulling back on their reins, looking back at the once professor to see the burning anxiety in their eyes. As if on cue Cyril took the opportunity to strike at the archers from afar with his own bow. Claude followed suit after Cyril, with Leonie and Ignatz also striking from their side with their bows.

“Professor, are you okay?” Lysithea asked as she caught up to look up at her face. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“This is nothing, for now.” Byleth winced slightly before straightening herself. “Let’s keep going.”

Without hesitation she took off in the same route that she was in moments ago; already she felt the image get burned into her memories of the woman being knocked off into the pool of lava, the screams rang in her ears repeatedly as if on repeat, and the look of terror on everyone elses’ face as they watched. That pain she had to endure alone, no matter what.

Rounding the corner she could feel the wind change ever so slightly, forcing her to side step and adjust her momentum. An arrow whizzed by, puncturing through the sleeve of her robe and grazing her skin enough to wound her. A pained grunt escaped her throat as she caught up with herself and came to a stop, holding her sword with her free hand in front of her. Blood dripped down the clothed glove and to her fingertips before dropping on the ground to pool beneath her, her brows flinching at the pain as she stared down her assailant. Being too caught up in her thoughts she let herself be open for a moment, enough that they took advantage of her state.

“Professor…”

Out in the open stood a single archer clad in blue, a bow in one hand and an arrow in another. A quiver was buckled into the back of his belt, his silver bangs brushed aside and glistened in the heat. His pastel green eyes looked at her with sorrow and grief while aligning his arrow towards her. Seafoam eyes widening she looked over his features quickly to realize that it was Ashe that had attacked her, the once kind boy was now aiming his weapon at her.

She could remember the words Claude had spoken to her on the day that the Black Eagles returned to them, how she could not have her guard down if she were to try and convince others to join their side… From here she could tell that a certain wyvern was patrolling around them with a certain rider having his bow ready, arrow in place to strike if need be. Though the pain in her arm started to grow and become numb, she held out her other arm after sheathing her sword in attempts to hold them off.

“Ashe.” Byleth breathed.

“I… I don’t want to fight you… Professor…” Ashe choked as he held back a sob, his bow shaking in nerves. “There’s… no turning back…”

“And why do you say that, do you feel that there is no redemption?” She asked steadily as she held a hand over her chest.

“I-I sided with House Rowe, for Lonato! I’m your enemy… enemy of the Church…” he replied in a rush, his hands shaking harshly. “Raising my weapon against the professor and my friends, I can’t go back to what things were before…”

“There is always redemption, Ashe.” she frowned slightly as she slowly started walking towards the archer, in the back she could hear the distant sounds of fighting with Raphael and Lysithea protecting her.

“But I attacked you! You’re wounded because of me!” he panicked.

“So?” she smiled warmly as she held her arm out, inviting his embrace. “You got a good shot in, I’m impressed. You’ve grown, and I’m proud of you. No matter what.” 

“Professor…” he mumbled quietly as he dropped his bow.

The archer threw his arms around her and crashed into her chest, muffled sobs and choked words escaping his lips as he tried to explain everything. A hush came through her lips and a nod towards her companions to rejoin the fight, leaving them with a moment of peace in this burning wasteland. Her uninjured arm came around his back to pat gently, hand rubbing the length of his spine in attempts to calm him.

“There are no winners in war Ashe, you know this.” she mumbled bitterly. “We do what we need to survive. Will you embrace the punishment to help your friends?”

“Oh course, Professor… It’s the least I can do…” he replied as he pulled back, cheeks wet from tears and eyes bloodshot.

“Then let us walk this path to peace, together.” she smiled gently as she reached for his shoulder, placing a firm hand on it.

With a nod they turned north to see a sizable army ride up on horseback, with Judith leading the front. Out west she could hear their victory over the soldiers build up with only a dozen or so men left to fight, wyverns and pegasus riding the skies in confident laps as the end drew near. Victory was just within reach.

-

“Professor, you really shouldn’t run around with a wound like this.” Marianne mumbled with concern as she gently wrapped a bandage around the limb, her brows furrowed ever so slightly.

“My apologies Marianne. Thank you for dressing it.” Byleth smiled warmly.

“Professor… I’m so sorry.” Ashe spoke quietly as he watched the blunette work on the injury. 

“It’s fine Ashe.” Byleth waved at him casually. “You were doing what you had to do, and I was lost in my thoughts. We are both at fault here. Regardless, you owned up to your mistake. If you really want to make it up to me, you’ll make it up to everyone by supporting us as a friend and ally.”

“O-of course, Professor.” Ashe mumbled as he fidgeted in place. 

Looking back she could see several soldiers discussing amongst themselves with the Daphnel soldiers and the rest of the deer. Now that they had won the fight they were able to safely meet up with Judith to accept the provisions and bodies. A quiet sigh of relief escaped her lips before her eyes turned to see Claude glaring at her. Her lips pursed into a thin line as she returned the glance, her words caught in her throat as she felt her pulse quicken. She knew that he was well aware of what happened and may have saw it happen at the time in the fight. He was also ready to strike down Ashe without hesitation but had waited to see what his next move would be, and hers. They were going to have a fight, she would guess, when they return back to Garreg Mach.

“To think we’d get into a scrap here of all places.” Judith sighed as she approached the trio in stride. “We’re lucky we all made it out alive. Thanks Professor.”

“Not a problem, sorry for getting you involved in this. But, with your prowess, I can see why they called you a hero.”

“Well, that’s ancient history. Anyway, long time no see. You’re still watching the boy’s back? He seems to need it these days”

“Can you quit calling me a boy in front of everyone? I’m the leader of the Alliance now.” Claude sighed heavily while approaching them. “It’s not proper-” 

“Not proper, is it?” Judith frowned. “Says the leader who has neglected Alliance territory for years. If you’re really the ‘Master Tactician,’ you should go back to working quietly at whatever little desk you do your planning on.”

“‘Master Tactician’?” Byleth snorted behind her hand. “Claude-”

“Ugh, you two better not call me that!” He mumbled angrily. “Who even came up with that nickname…”

“It’s a perfect title for a boy who loves crafty schemes as much as you do.” Judith grinned. “If anything, you should be grateful to your ‘professor’. On your own, you’d look like a scoundrel of a leader.”

Byleth couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped her lips, attempting to hold it back behind her hand as the two argued with one another. “That sure sounds like him, doesn’t it?”

“I can’t believe you two.” Claude sighed heavily as he placed his hand over his face.

-

After returning back to Garreg Mach with Judith and her army in tow, Byleth immediately found herself with the council of the other staff and Seteth to go over what had transpired. Catherine, Seteth, and Hanneman were the only ones who stayed behind to watch over the monastery with the Black Eagles. Manuela, Shamir and Alois had joined her in the fight to ensure a safe return while also a witness of the events. Together they sat in the war room with what felt like hours to discuss the next course of action and the repercussions for Ashe, she couldn’t be more thankful than when the meeting came to a close so she could rush out of the room. 

It was already well into the evening when they had returned from Ailell and now had been nightfall, the sky was completely dark yet dusted with stars and the moon. As she left the building out into the plaza with the classrooms, she stopped in her tracks to stare up into the sky for a moments peace. Head tilting up to gaze at the sky she felt a sense of relief wash over her, as if she was swept away in the currents of the sky like it was a celestial ocean. The breeze was gentle as it kissed her cheeks coldly from the crisp cool air, tangling through her messy locks while pushing it back behind her. 

She had to admit that she enjoyed the company of the sky immensely, the quiet acceptance of the stars was oddly comforting when it came to silence. In times of war she took every chance for moments like this. A warm smile graced her lips as her eyes shimmered ever so slightly.

“Looks like I’m not the only one thinking the same thing.” 

Slowly she turned to her side to see Claude lean casually against the stone wall of the building, his eyes strictly up at the stars and arms crossed over his chest. Humming to herself she made her way towards his spot to stand beside, her hands resting against the cool stone to gently drum her fingers against as she stared up with him. Together they stargazed in silence with only the quiet sighs of the chill escaping their lips, not daring to invade the peace with their concerns. She couldn’t help but frown mentally at him; she knew deep down that he had several choice words he wanted to say to her yet he chose to be quiet, together when they were like this they would admit their worries and concerns without fear yet it seemed like there was fragile tension between them. 

Yet she couldn’t blame him, he was always expressed his concern of her safety since returning and had expressed well before their journey. She had been dismissive of it and paid the price for it with her injury. Although it was not life-threatening, it did prove a point.

Bitterly she bit the bottom of her lip, frowning slightly as her gaze turned downwards.

“Claude, I’m sor-”

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt several fingers graze her right hand, interlocking with her own and grasping them gently. Quickly she looked over to see his hand intertwined with hers, the pad of his thumb rubbing from the tip of her thumb down to her wrist. As if to answer her words she felt his hand squeeze her own momentarily before laxing, never letting go as he kept his eyes upward.

“Is this okay?” He breathed.

Humming in approval she gave his hand a squeeze, returning her gaze to the sky with him. She wasn’t entirely sure why the gesture had made her pulse quicken and heart tighten, why it was okay for them to do this, or why it felt okay to be this close and  _ alive. _

She just knew she didn’t want to let go, at least not yet.


End file.
